I, and You, and Us
by Daelyaa
Summary: Je m'appelle Albus Potter. J'ai 24 ans. Ma vie est triste et monotone. Je suis souvent de mauvaise humeur. Je ne sors pas. Je n'ai pas de talent particulier, ne vis pas d'histoire d'amour torride et passionnante. Ma vie va d'échec en échec depuis 7 ans. Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas un bon sujet d'histoire. Pourtant Daelyaa veut vous parler de moi. Et de lui. Et de nous.
1. I

Salut !

Bon, je vous avais dit que je posterais aujourd'hui... Il est plus tard que d'habitude, mais c'est toujours aujourd'hui ^^

Bon, et puis c'était censé être un OS, et ça se transforme en Three-Shot. La première partie I, la deuxième You, et la dernière Us ?

Ah, et malgré le résumé à la 1ère personne, le texte est à la 3ème.

Ah, et je sais qu'on dis "Toi et moi" et donc "You and I", mais pour mon titre, il fallait que ça soit ainsi ^^

 _Les personnages parlent parfois en français, donc pour différencier le français qui est prononcé par les personnages et le français que j'utilise parce que je suis françaises, les phrases réellement prononcées en français seront en italique (bon, et puis ce que je peux écrire en anglais, genre les petits mots ou des phrases simples, bah je le ferais, mais je préfère ne pas massacrer cette langue que j'adore)._

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _I, and You, and Us ?_

...

 **I**

...

Ce matin, Albus fut réveillé par de doux baisers posés dans son cou et sur son visage, une odeur de croissants chauds et de café emplissant la chambre. N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée qui est ainsi réveillée par une jolie blonde pulpeuse serait de bonne humeur pour la journée, mais pas Albus Potter, parce que c'était la Saint Valentin, et que le brun haïssait ce jour depuis des années.

- _C'est bon Mélanie je ne suis pas d'humeur…_ grogna le jeune homme en n'ouvrant qu'un œil.

Ladite Mélanie ne sembla pas s'en soucier, ses gestes se firent même plus osés. Albus attrapa sa main quand elle l'approcha du haut de son caleçon, et dit entre ses dents :

- _Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je ne te baiserai pas ce matin._

- _Me baiser ? Je croyais que tu me faisais m'amour._ bougonnea la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans le lit.

- _Je ne fais l'amour à personne petite idiote. Je baise, je couche avec, je saute, je me tape, mais je ne fais pas l'amour._

- _Tu es tellement agréable ce matin Albus c'est effrayant !_

-Shut up...

Son anglais le reprenait. Mélanie aurait pu se douter qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister dans ce cas, mais apparemment, elle n'en n'avait rien à faire.

- _Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être de bonne humeur, c'est la Saint Valentin !_

- _Si tu comptais me rendre plus joyeux en me disant ça, c'est raté. Je déteste cette fête. Bon et puis fiche moi la paix je suis fatigué. On se verra en cours._

 _-Oui, c'est ça, en cours. termina Mélanie, vexée en se levant du lit._

Albus poussa un bruit, hybride entre le grognement et le soupir, quand il entendit la porte de son appartement claquer. Mélanie était bien gentille, mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver parfois ! Elle rêvait d'un beau petit couple avec lui, le mariage, les enfants, tout le tralala, mais lui, il savait qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais ça, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et puis… il avait déjà Romane.

Romane… il pensait qu'elle serait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais maintenant… il se rendait compte qu'elle était son rayon de soleil.

Mais qui était Romane, vous demandez vous sûrement. C'était sa fille. Une fille qu'il avait eue avec une de ses ex. Quand ladite ex, Lana, lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, alors qu'ils étaient séparés en plus, il avait vu son monde s'écrouler. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, parce qu'il avait peur que Lana veuille qu'il l'épouse à cause de ce bébé, mais heureusement, elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Juste de prendre sa fille au moins un week-end sur deux avec lui, et de lui payer une pension. Il avait accepté, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de s'occuper d'un enfant, et depuis deux an et demi, sa fille égayait sa vie triste un week-end sur deux.

Donc il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de faire un enfant à Mélanie, parce que c'était sûr qu'elle, elle voudrait lui passer la corde au cou si elle tombait enceinte. C'était le plus énervant avec Mélanie, elle s'imaginait un futur avec lui, alors qu'Albus était bloqué dans un passé douloureux qui l'empêchait de penser à un avenir avec quelqu'un.

À part ça, Mélanie était la perle rare, elle était gentille, supportait sa mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps, le pardonnait toujours quand il avait été trop désagréable.

Elle cuisinait bien, était vraiment jolie, son corps était bien fait, et elle était d'une compagnie agréable.

Enfin bref. Elle avait eu le bon goût de lui rappeler qu'il devait faire cours aujourd'hui, et il n'avait clairement pas envie d'y aller. Il imaginait déjà tous ces lycéens amoureux se récurer le fond de la gorge toute la journée parce que c'était la Saint Valentin. Atroce.

En poussant un profond soupir, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit et marcha mollement jusqu'à la douche. Il se déshabilla, se lava, et se rhabilla rapidement, avant d'aller à la cuisine. Il avait sentit que Mélanie lui avait amené le petit déjeuner au lit, mais il n'avait pas le goût de manger, et il préférait avaler un café au lycée, ça ennuierait ses élèves qu'il ait une bonne boisson chaude en classe et qu'il ait le droit de la boire alors qu'eux n'avaient le droit qu'à une bouteille d'eau. C'était son plaisir de prof, d'ennuyer ses élèves quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, ils l'ennuyaient bien toute l'année.

Bon. Là il mentait un peu. Il adorait son métier, mais la plupart de ses élèves l'énervaient, surtout ceux qui ne comprenaient pas l'utilité d'apprendre la langue anglaise. Pour un _British_ comme lui, c'était un sacrilège.

Il avait beau avoir quitté son pays natal, l'Angleterre restait sa Mère Patrie, elle avait une place dans son coeur, c'était là bas qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots, toute son enfance avait eu lieu là bas, il avait appris la magie… quelque chose de si essentiel dans sa vie qu'il avait pourtant abandonné, mais surtout, c'était là bas qu'il avait connu l'amour, l'amour avec un grand A, et c'était cet amour qui l'empêchait d'être heureux avec ses petites amies désormais, parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne les aimait pas, parce que son coeur était déjà pris, par quelqu'un qui l'avait abandonné, mais déjà pris quand même.

C'était en grand partie à cause de cet amour qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées noires que la Saint Valentin lui donnait tous les ans depuis 7 ans, Albus avisa sa montre. 7h30. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il parte.

Il soupira en marchant jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement, enfilant sa veste et prenant son sac.

Il avait le même genre de sac que ses élèves, ce qui amusait bien ces petits imbéciles… oh et aujourd'hui il avait les classes en entiers, puisque les groupes changeaient après les vacances et qu'il fallait "regrouper les élèves pour la dernière heure". Doux Merlin.

C'était une particularité du lycée dans lequel il travaillait ; les classes étaient, du moins pour les cours de langues, divisées en deux pour que les élèves soient moins par classe, et les groupes changeaient en milieu d'année, ce qui, d'un point de vu pédagogique, était une très bonne idée, mais aussi, pour que les élèves aient "deux visions du programme". Albus trouvait ca stupide parce que ce qu'il avait vu avec ses groupes, les groupes qu'il allait avoir ne l'avait peut-être pas vu ou inversement, malgré les efforts que ses collègues et lui ont pu faire pour faire la même chose, mais bon, il fallait faire à la méthode du directeur. Vieux bonhomme allumé. Il lui faisait penser à Albus Dumbledore, un homme qu'il n'avait pas connu, mais dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler, et qu'il avait décrété ne pas aimer parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'il portait un prénom si laid. Les fichues idées de son père… son frère s'appelait James Sirius, c'était joli, sa soeur Lily Luna, c'était adorable ! Et lui, Albus Severus. C'était ignoble.

Grognant de plus belle, le jeune homme quitta l'immeuble, sans croiser la voisine du premier, une vieille femme gentille mais agaçante à la longue.

Le jeune homme monta dans sa voiture, démarra, et, le plus important, lança la musique et aussi tôt les premières notes de _Let it be_ des Beatles emplirent la voiture.

Albus ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant cette musique qu'il adorait, avant de les rouvrir et de se mettre à conduire, écoutant avec plus d'attention que d'habitude.

 _When I find myself in times of trouble_  
 _Mother Mary comes to me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

-Je l'attends toujours, Mère Marie et ses mots sages. dit-il, amer.

 _And in my hour of darkness_  
 _She is standing right in front of me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

-Elle serait mal si elle devait venir le voir chaque fois que je suis dans mes heures sombres en même temps…

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

 _And when the broken-hearted people_  
 _Living in the world agree_  
 _There will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_

-Laissez les en paix les gens au coeur brisés…

 _For though they may be parted there is_  
 _Still a chance that they will see_  
 _There will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Yeah, there will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_

-Il n'y a pas toujours de réponses à tout… je n'ai pas eu le droit à des réponses moi… je n'ai même pas eu le droit à une question…

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

 _And when the night is cloudy_  
 _There is still a light that shines on me_  
 _Shine until tomorrow_  
 _Let it be_

-Ca fait longtemps que plus rien ne brille en moi…

 _I wake up to the sound of music_  
 _Mother Mary comes to me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be_  
 _There will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be_  
 _There will be an answer_  
 _Let it be_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be_  
 _Whisper words of wisdom_  
 _Let it be_

À la fin de la chanson, le jeune homme sentait ses doigts trembler sur le volant de la voiture. Let it be… il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire ça… pouvoir accepter que c'était fini… Sa gorge se serra douloureusement, et il tint le volant plus fermement pour cesser de voir ses mains trembler.

Ça faisait au moins 8 mois qu'il n'avait plus pleuré pour ça… comme s'il avait vidé son corps de toutes ses larmes, ce qui était sûrement le cas, et là ca revenait, comme un boomerang.

Il ravala courageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues alors que le second morceau de sa playlist se lançait, un morceau qui n'allait pas l'aider à aller mieux, et bien plus récent que _Let it be_ , _Hello_ d'Adèle.

Cette chanson le faisait déprimer plus que de raison, mais il n'avait même pas le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton pour passer à la suivante, alors il l'écouta aussi.

 _Hello, it's me_  
 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
 _To go over everything_  
 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me_  
 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
 _When we were younger and free_  
 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_  
 _And a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must have called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello, how are you?_  
 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_  
 _I hope that you're well_  
 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

 _It's no secret that the both of us_  
 _Are running out of time_

 _So hello from the other side_  
 _I must have called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_  
 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Ooooohh, anymore_  
 _Anymore_

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must have called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_  
 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

-Moi aussi j'ai appellé des milliers de fois sans qu'on me réponde… maintenant nous aussi on est séparés par des millions de kilomètres. Sauf que le cœur brisé, c'est moi qui l'ait eu… murmura Albus en tentant de contenir ses larmes.

Il devrait vraiment se faire une playlist avec des chansons plus gaies, mais il n'avait même pas envie… d'habitude il arrivait à prendre du recul par rapport aux chansons qu'il écoutait, mais aujourd'hui, le jour de la fête des amoureux, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il eut le temps d'entendre _Rolling in the deep_ , d'Adèle également, et seulement les premières notes de _Set fire to the rain_ ou avant d'arriver devant le portail du parking des professeurs. Il gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle, et entra vite dans le bâtiment parce qu'il pleuvait et qu'il n'avait pas terriblement envie d'être trempé, et regarda de nouveau sa montre. 7 h 43. Il lui restait à peu près un quart d'heure pour aller poser son sac dans sa salle, et faire la queue à la machine à café. C'était suffisant, et puis au pire des cas, il ferait attendre ses élèves, les voir s'impatienter sous la pluie pour au final leur faire signe de monter avec un café fumant à la main était tout bonnement jouissif.

Il était cruel avec ses élèves ? Bien sûr, mais après tout, ils lui rendaient bien pour certains.

Il savait que dans l'optique des élèves un "jeune" en tant que prof c'est cool, parce qu'il est forcément plus sympa, mais Albus ne voulait pas se montrer sympa, sinon il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune autorité sur ses élèves, alors il avait été très strict au début d'année, devenant plus "cool" avec le temps, et récompensant les groupes qui se comportaient bien en leur faisant plus travailler sur la culture anglaise que sur la langue elle même, même si dans les cours "culturels" il ne manquait jamais de placer un point de linguistique. Ainsi, certains de ses cours ressemblaient plus à de la section européenne -section qu'il gérait aussi par ailleurs, de par le fait qu'il était anglais et donc s'y connaissait plutôt bien en culture anglaise- et ça plaisait aux élèves, même si parfois il était choqué des choses que les Secondes ne connaissaient pas ou peu alors qu'à leur âge, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas ça aurait été complètement _has been_. Et pourtant, il n'avait que 9-10 ans d'écart avec ses plus jeunes élèves, ce n'est pas énorme ! Il n'imaginait pas l'écart générationnel qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les élèves et ses collègues plus vieux.

Il pensait ça alors qu'il arrivait devant sa salle de classe. Il sortit ses clefs, ouvrit la porte, et comme tous les matins, posa son sac en dessous de son bureau, en sortant son ordinateur. Il aurait pu travailler avec un des ordinateurs du lycée mais ces machines étaient des antiquités, il préférait faire confiance à son MacBook, et puis comme ça ses élèves se demandaient si "Mais merde c'est vraiment si bien payé que ça un prof ?" et ça l'amusait.

Une fois cela fait, Albus quitta sa salle pour se rendre dans celle des professeurs, bien plus intéressante car elle contenait le but ultime, le Graal, le Dieu de tous les professeurs : la Sainte machine à café.

Comme sa classe n'était pas loin de la salle des profs, il y arriva vite, et entendit mes piaillement de ses collègues ; si les élèves étaient des pipelettes ; les professeurs n'étaient pas mieux !

En plus, tôt le matin, c'étair le seul moment où ses collègues parlaient tous ensembles, alors que généralement aux récréations ils discutaient par matière, sauf quand il était question de parler d'un élève en particulier, et surtout de le critiquer, les professeurs devenaient beaucoup plus solidaires ! Bien sûr, ils parlaient aussi des excellents élèves, mais ceux qui les ennuyaient à longueur de journée étaient bien plus divertissants en salle des profs.

- _Ah Albus_ ! s'exclama Sophie Coudeau, une jeune professeur de mathématiques. _Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Prêt à torturer tes chers élèves à base de verbes irréguliers et autres bizarreries de la langue anglaise._

- _La langue anglaise n'est pas bizarre Sophie, les maths sont bizarres. J'ai arrêté de chercher la logique dans cette matière quand j'ai vu des lettres se mélanger aux chiffres !_

 _-Pourtant les maths sont une histoire de logique ! Enfin bon, tu es une cause perdue en maths, et je suis une cause perdue en anglais, comme ça on n'est quitte._

 _-Je ne suis pas d'accord. L'anglais c'est bien plus simple que le français. Essaie de faire une phrase._

 _-Quoi comme phrase ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas… Qu'est ce que t'as mangé ce matin ? Répond en français._

 _-Un thé et du gâteau._

 _-Et bien ça, ce n'est pas sorcier à dire en anglais ! Comment tu dis je ?_

-I.

- _Mange ?_

-Eat.

- _Boire ?_

-Drink, non ?

- _Oui. Thé ?_

-Tea.

- _Gâteau ?_

-Cake.

- _Et bien tu vois que tu n'es pas si nulle. En connaissant tous ces mots là tu devrais réussir à faire une phrase._

-Euuuh… I drink tea and eat cake ?

- _Il faut mettre des déterminants quand même ! En français tu ne dirais pas Je mange thé et gâteau ?_

 _-Non…_

 _-Et bien en anglais c'est pareil._

Sophie soupira.

- _J'ai toujours été nulle en anglais de toute manière._

 _-Mais non faut pas dire ca ! Allez, je te fais la phrase au présent et tu me l'as fait au passé, ok ?_

 _-Euh… bah…_

 _-Je te promets que c'est pas compliqué. Donc au présent_ : I drink a cup of tea and eat some cake.

- _Pourquoi tu mets_ "some" ?

- _En gros c'est ce qui correspond à du, de la, des, quelques._

 _-Pourquoi "en gros" ?_

 _-Parce qu'il y a_ "any" _qui veut dire la même chose, mais pas réellement en fait… bref. Revenons sur ta phrase. Tu m'as parlé de verbes irréguliers tout à l'heure…_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Et bien tu n'as pas de chances au prétérit,_ "drink" _et_ "eat" _les sont tous les deux._

 _-Super…_

 _-Oh allez, t'as bien déjà du entendre des élèves réviser ! Moi je suis prof d'anglais, et j'ai l'impression que j'entends plus de maths et de SVT dans mon cours que d'anglais._

- _Les élèves dorment dans mon cours Albus, ils ne révisent même pas._ dit Sophie avec un soupir las.

- _Tant pis… bon vu que je suis sympa, je te donne leur forme, mais faisons ça devant un café parce que ça ne va pas tarder à sonner…_ *il marchèrent jusqu'à la machine, et Albus se lança un café, puisque Sophie en avait déjà un dans la main* _Donc._ Eat _au prétérit c'est_ ate, _et_ drink _c'est_ drank.

- _Ok… donc…_ I drank a cup of tea and ate some cake. dit la professeur de maths avec une moue hésitante.

-Great ! _Et bah, ca rentre plus vite qu'avec les élèves, mais tu peux aussi rajouter_ "this morning" _où_ "for breakfast" _pour préciser._

 _-Ouais, je pense quand même que je vais en rester là… C'est beau quand tu parles anglais._

Albus rit en prenant son café.

-Really ? _C'est le compliment le plus bizarre qu'on m'ait fait._

 _-Ah… désolée alors._

 _-Ne t'excuses pas… c'est juste que… C'est comme si je te disais que je trouve ça beau comme tu parles français, tu trouverais ça étrange._

 _-Oui effectivement._ sourit Sophie. _En tout cas ton accent… hum ça c'est sexy. Pas que je sois intéressé, tu as un peu trop de carrure et pas assez de sein pour moi, mais ton accent il est vraiment très sexe._

- _Je sais… je fais craquer ces demoiselles avec._ ironisa Albus avec un faux sourire charmeur. _Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai appris le français franchement ? Parce qu'un anglais qui parle français c'est sexy._

- _Personnellement je trouve ton accent encore plus attirant quand tu parles anglais._

 _-D'habitude c'est le contraire… mais bon, j'ai de la chance, on dit qu'un anglais qui parle français, c'est beaucoup plus attirant que l'inverse. Il faut dire que quand je vois comment certains élèves parlent anglais… il faudrait peut-être que je prie pour ma langue à chaque début de cours vu l'affront qui lui sera fait._

La professeur de maths eut un petit rire, et la voix de Joan Lorent, un de leur collège professeur d'anglais comme Albus.

- _C'est vrai que c'est catastrophique d'en entendre certain, mais alors pour toi, alors que c'est ta langue maternelle… tu dois t'arracher les cheveux !_

 _-Je me dis que si des français apprennent le français a des petits anglais ça doit être la même chose._ dit Albus en haussant les épaule, alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

 _-Vu comme ça… Mais toi… je me pose la question depuis le début de l'année, comment tu as appris le français ? Parce que bon, on a déjà eu une anglaise pure souche et elle galérait à parler français, toi tu me parles couramment et tu n'as que 24 ans !_

 _-J'ai commencé à vraiment m'intéresser à la langue de Molière quand j'avais 14 ans, alors je me suis cherché un prof pour me donner des cours. J'ai travaillé mon français tous les jour pendant tout l'été, en continuant pendant l'année bien sûr, alors je me suis amélioré. En plus ses méthodes n'étaient pas compliqué, il me faisait regarder des films en VF, sous-titrés anglais puis français, et j'ai écouté des chansons, en lisant les paroles et essayant de les chanter. Ça marche hyper bien alors j'essaie de faire ça avec les élèves mais il y en a qui sont beaucoup trop pénible alors je ne le fais plus qu'avec des euros. Enfin, je pense que c'est la méthode pour apprendre n'importe quelle langue, répéter, répéter, répéter, regarder des films et écouter de la musique._

 _-J'ai fais ça aussi pour l'anglais, comme quoi ça marche ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te faire regarder comme films ? Je veux dire, pour de l'anglais y'a le choix, mais pour du français._

 _-Oh et bien il ne s'est pas embêté ! Il a pris des films anglais et les a mis en français !_

 _-Ah d'accord…_

 _-Mais tes parents,_ intervint Sophie. _Ils ne t'ont rien dit que tu aies quitté ton pays comme ça ? Surtout que tu as eu ton diplôme en France donc tu as dû partir vers 18 ans…_

 _-C'est ça. Je suis parti de chez eux à 18 ans. Non ils ne m'ont rien dit, on n'était pas vraiment en bon termes, ils… n'approuvaient pas certains de mes choix de vie. Enfin bref j'ai pas envie de parler de ça, j'ai un troupeau de bœufs à aller chercher_.

Il tentait d'être moqueur pour cacher sa tristesse, mais quelqu'un d'observateur aurait entendu sa voix monter un petit peu dans l'aigu. Heureusement, le boucan que faisaient les élèves empêchait ça.

Sophie partit du côté de la cours opposé à celle où allait Albus, et le jeune homme se ressaisit alors. Il était beaucoup trop mélancolique en ce moment.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'endoit où ses élèves étaient rangés, et se souvint en les voyants qu'il commençait avec sa pire classe de Seconde… eux… un bon contrôle sur les verbes irréguliers et le present perfect les attendait dans le sac d'Albus, et tant pis s'ils se plaignaient de favoritisme envers les autres parce qu'ils étaient la seule classe à en avoir un ; ils étaient aussi la seule classe qui donnait à Albus envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. C'était une raison suffisante pour leur coller un contrôle surprise le jour des vacances. Ca et le fait que deux élèves étaient en train de s'embrasser.

- _Léna, Sadek, quand vous aurez fini de vous récurer le fond de la gorge, vous avancerez._

 _-C'est bon M'sieur relax ils font rien de mal !_ défendit Léo, qui était ami avec l'un des deux jeunes gens qui s'embrassaient.

- _Quand j'étais au lycée, je me serais fait coller pour embrasser quelqu'un comme ça. Avancez maintenant. Tout de suite._

 _-Il est de mauvaise humeur encore plus que d'habitude_. dit une élève très peu discrètement en passant près d'Albus.

- _On dit "Il est encore plus de mauvais humeur que d'habitude" ou "Il est de mauvaise humeur, encore plus que d'habitude" en faisant une pause entre humeur et encore dans ce cas si on ne veut pas passer pour un illettré… c'est désespérant que ce soit un anglais qui doivent t'apprendre le français Wendy._

 _-Ta gueule, connard._ marmonna ladite Wendy.

- _Enfin Wendy… les insultes sont les seules choses que vous, élèves, savez dire en anglais alors fait moi au moins le plaisir de m'insulter comme ça… j'aurais au moins l'impression que tu as compris que dans mon cours on privilégie l'anglais. Maintenant Marie-Charlotte tu l'amènes à la Vie Scolaire._

 _-Vous pouvez pas me virer ! On n'est même pas dans votre classe !_

 _-Non, mais vu ta manière si délicate de parler, je n'ai pas envie de te garder dans mon cours. Ne te plains pas, tu es en étude en première heure, c'est mieux que mon cours non ? Vie Scolaire maintenant._

Énervée, Wendy tourna le dos, marchant vite vers l'entrée opposée du bâtiment pour montrer qu'elle était mécontente, ce qu'Albus trouvait pitoyable comme comportement, alors que Marie-Charlotte, une des déléguée, la suivait.

 _-M'sieur pourquoi vous l'avez virée ! Ça se fait pas !_ se révolta Quentin, un autre élève.

 _-Je ne pense pas que le fait que ta camarade soit vulgaire se "fasse" vraiment vois-tu. Maintenant arrêtez de tous protester et avancez._

Les élèves obéirent, non sans continuer de brailler, et Albus trouva vraiment dommage qu'il ne poussa pas utiliser la magie en présence de moldu, parce qu'ils méritaient tous un silencio.

Il les fit entrer dans la classe, et leur ordonna le silence.

- _Si vous ne vous taisez pas, vous ne vous assiérez pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre si l'un de vous s'assoit sans que je ne l'ai demandé, il rejoindra Wendy en étude, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous aujourd'hui._

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, aucun d'eux ne s'assit pour le provoquer. Étonnant.

-Good morning. You can sit down ( _nda : tous les cours d'anglais commencent comme ça, on est d'accord ?_ ) So, for those of you who never had any lesson with me, I'm the professor Potter, and I'll be your english teacher for the rest of the year, and if you didn't understand it with my accent when I talk in French, I'm english. Someone can translate ? Otherwise, I consider that everybody understood and so, that won't be a problem if I ask everyone of you to translate what I said, on a piece of paper which will be collected and graded. ( _Nda : bon… j'aurais essayé de faire une phrase en anglais finalement… je recommence plus promis_ )

Il savait que malgré la simplicité de sa phrase, la moitié de ses élèves n'arriverait pas à la traduire, et il vit bien à leurs airs paniqués que même s'ils n'avaient pas compris grand chose, ils avaient bien compris que le "a piece of paper" ne voulait rien dire de bon pour eux.

Heureusement pour les élèves, une main se leva, celle d'une fille du groupe qu'Albus n'avait pas encore eu.

-Yes… What's your name ?

-I'm Anaïs, Sir. _Vous avez dit que, pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu cours avec vous, vous êtes le professeur Potter, et que si nous ne l'avions pas compris avec votre accent, vous êtes anglais. Ensuite vous nous avez demandé si quelqu'un pouvait traduire, et vous nous avez dit que sinon, vous considérez que tout le monde a compris, et que donc ça ne serait pas un problème si vous demandiez à chacun de nous de traduire ce que vous avez dit sur une feuille de papier qui sera ramassée et notée._

Albus était étonné… il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait du bon dans cette classe.

- _Parfait ! Enfin quelqu'un pour relever le niveau de cette classe ! Mais bon, généralement le niveau est très bas ici, alors nous allons voir si la présence de l'autre moitié de votre classe vous motive… rangez tout sauf votre trousse, contrôle._

- _Je vous l'avais dit les gars !_ s'exclama un élève.

- _Et bien si je suis si prévisible que cela Lucas, j'espère que tu en as profité pour réviser tes verbes irréguliers et le present perfect_.

- _Encore sur ça !_

 _-Oui encore, puisque la moyenne de classe ne dépasse jamais le 10._ dit Albus en prenant les feuilles, et commençant à les distribuer. _Donc tout d'abord un tableau à compléter, vous commencez à connaître, et ensuite, vous avez des phrases à traduire. Vous avez une demie heure. Ensuite si vous réussissez à vous tenir, je vous laisserais faire un pendu, sinon, je vous ferais un autre contrôle._

Sur un fond de soupirs, il continua de distribuer ses feuilles, avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, ouvrant et allumant son ordinateur, et commençant à trier ses document. Son dossier de travail était dans un bazar monstre parce qu'il oubliant tout le temps de retirer les documents qu'il avait déjà utilisé dès dossier de ses classes, alors il allait faire ça.

- _Ah, et je précise que ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a mon ordinateur que je ne vous vois pas. 1 point de moins pour avoir voulu tricher Thomas._ dit-il en voyant un élève se pencher pour copier sur un autre.

- _Vous êtes sérieux !_

- _Parfaitement. Au boulot._

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, une main se leva, celle d'Anaïs.

-Yes… Anaïs ?

- _J'ai terminé._

 _-Déjà ?_

 _-Et bien oui…_

 _-Très bien… amène moi ta copie dans ce cas._

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, et marcha jusqu'au bureau d'Albus, lui tendant sa copie. Elle resta encore quelques secondes à côté de lui, et Albus la regarde, l'air de lui demander pourquoi, alors, le rouge au joue, elle interrogea :

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

Albus fut étonné qu'elle lui parle anglais, et son expression faciale dû le montrer, tellement étonné qu'il ne lui lança pas de remarque sur le fait que théoriquement, elle venait de lui poser une question.

-Dis toujours.

-Vous venez de Londres, non ?

-C'est exact… comment le sais tu ?

-Vous avez l'accent des Londoniens…

-Et comment sais-tu que j'ai l'accent des Londoniens ?

-Mon père est anglaise. Je passe tous mes étés à Londres depuis que je suis toute petite, alors à force je connais l'accent.

-D'où la manière dont tu t'exprimes.

-On peut dire que j'ai des facilités effectivement…

-Ca va me faire du bien… ta classe est une catastrophe !

-Je sais… tous les professeurs disent qu'on est insupportables.

-En tout cas la partie de ta classe que j'ai eu l'est… ah, et je m'excuse pour cette super première heure de cours, tu dois avoir l'impression que je suis un tyran maintenant…

-Les autres disent que vous l'êtes, mais vous n'en n'avez pas l'air.

-Je ne le suis pas… je peux être sympa avec mes classes mais la 2nd 4… je ne peux pas. Peut-être que ton groupe sera moins agaçant que le premier mais pour l'instant j'ai une très mauvaise opinion de cette classe. Mais toi… tu me plais bien. Et si un élève de cette classe peut défendre la cause auprès des autres ça m'arrange, alors, si tu as des heures d'étude dans la journée, viens en plus, tu verras que je peux être sympa avec les autres.

-Je suis rouge alors je ne peux pas quitter donc… je viendrais en dernière heure, si vous avez cours.

-J'ai cours. Avec les terminales, ce sont les plus intéressants. Et les moins stupides. Surtout cette classe là.

-D'accord.

-Bon, allez, retourne à ta place où tes camarades vont croire que nous complotons contre eux.

Elle sourit, et acquiesça, avant de retourner à sa place.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait dit, Anaïs demanda à venir en plus en dernière heure, et Albus l'accepta bien volontiers. Les Terminales furent étonnés de voir une Seconde, mais ils se dirent qu'elle avait du cran de demander à Potter de venir alors que tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait qu'une classe de Seconde et qu'il détestait cette classe.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Vous êtes sûrement impatients car c'est votre dernière heure, mais c'est la mienne aussi, alors on va tous passer une bonne dernière heure. Bon, et pour ceux qui n'ont jamais eu cours avec moi, je suis le professeur Potter, et je serais votre professeur d'anglais jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Comme personne ne dit rien, Albus continua :

-Bon, assez parlé de moi. J'ai envie de savoir si vous êtes irrécupérable ou si vous avez un peu de culture. Ceux qui le veulent peuvent venir ici, et lancer une musique anglophone qu'il aime beaucoup. Si vous ne portez pas trop atteinte à mon audition et que ça vous intéresse, je pourrais aussi vous passer un morceau que j'aime bien.

Aussitôt, plusieurs mains se levèrent, et Albus interrogea Lola, une élève plutôt sympathique mais qui avait tendance à beaucoup parler.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau d'Albus, et lui dit en y arrivant.

- _Vous avez changé de téléphone Monsieur. Vous aviez un IPhone 6 avant, et il était plutôt neuf, non ?_

-Trè _s observatrice Lola. Je vous expliquerai pourquoi j'ai changé de portable si vous êtes sages. Vous allez pouvoir rire, et en général les élèves aiment se moquer des profs._

 _-Effectivement…_

 _-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux mettre._

- **Hum…** Centuries, _de Fall out boys._

- _Ah je ne connais pas ça…_ dit Albus en tapant ce qu'elle avait dit que son clavier.

D'autres morceaux suivirent, allant de _Love the way you lie_ d'Eminem à _This is war_ de 30 seconds to mars en passant par les incontournables _Like a Virgin_ et _Thriller_ et, ce qui étonna plutôt Albus, _Imagine_ de John Lennon. Il ne pensait pas que ses élèves puissent écouter ce morceau, qui était d'ailleurs dans la playlist du jeune homme.

- _Bon, vous avez été sages, alors je vous passe une musique, et je vous explique pourquoi j'ai changé de portable alors qu'il était neuf. Vous avez intérêt à écouter ce que je vous passe, c'est de la bonne musique. Si quelqu'un de vous me trouve le titre et le groupe, je lui donne un point bonus sur le contrôle qu'il souhaite, ça vous va ?_

Visiblement enthousiastes à l'idée de points en plus, les élèves acquiescèrent. Et Albus lança sa musique. Il ne fallut que quelques mots pour qu'Anais ne dise.

- _C'est_ Let it be _, des Beatles, Monsieur._

- _Exact Anaïs… et bien les Terminales, les secondes ont plus de culture que vous !_

Lesdits terminales grognèrent pour la forme, savent que Lola ne s'exclame :

- _Alors Monsieur, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre ancien portable ?_

 _-Hum… disons qu'il a fait un tour dans les toilettes…_

 _-Vous l'avez laissé tomber !_

 _-Pas exactement… ma fille a trouvé amusant de le jeter dans la cuvette des toilettes._

 _-Vous avez une fille !_ s'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves en cœurs.

- _Est-ce si étonnant que ca ?_ demanda Albus alors qu'il savait que oui, ça l'était, Sophie avait été aussi surprise quand il avait mentionné Romane, et il ne parlait même pas de ses petites amis.

- _Bah vous êtes jeune et puis franchement… de tous nos profs vous n'êtes pas celui qu'on imagine avec un enfant._

- _Parce que j'ai mauvais caractère et que ça doit être l'enfer pour un enfant d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi pour père ?_

Le silence des élèves était éloquent.

- _Et bien je suis d'accord avec vous… mais ma fille à l'air de m'adorer alors je m'en contente._

 _-Et vous êtes avec sa mère à votre fille ou pas ?_

Albus sourit intérieurement. Ca y est, il avait lancé la machine, les questions sur sa vie privée allaient arriver.

- _Ben non t'es con toi !_ répondit une élève à la place d'Albus. _Tout le monde sait que c'est avec Mélanie qu'il sort !_

 _-Pas de vulgarités s'il vous plaît… mais comme Clara l'a si bien expliqué, non, je ne suis pas en couple avec la mère de ma fille._

 _-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de coucher avec vos élèves !_ réagit un élève.

- _Non, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque ait quelque preuve que ce soit d'une hypothétique relation entre Mélanie et moi, donc le sujet n'a pas à être abordé._

Et effectivement, personne n'avait de preuve, du coup, ce fut Anaïs qui relança le sujet :

- _Et quel âge à votre fille ?_

- _Un peu plus de deux ans et demi…_

Des " _Oooooh un bébé_ " sortirent des bouches des filles, et Albus s'en amusa.

- _Vous n'avez pas une photo ?_ tenta Lola.

- _Ca se pourrait… mais pourquoi je vous la montrerais au juste ?_

 _-Euuuuh… parce qu'on est votre classe préférée ?_

Albus s'accorda un sourire, à la surprise de ses élèves. Potter ne souriait pas.

- _Excuse non valable… moi j'ai une idée ! Anaïs, toi qui est neutre vis à vis de cette classe, du moins plus que moi, donne moi un chiffre entre 10 et 20._

 _-Hum… 13._

 _-D'accord… Dans ce cas je vous rends les test que vous avez fait la semaine dernière, test que les deux groupes ont ont fait puisque nous les avons préparé avec Mr Lorent. Si votre moyenne de classe est au dessus de 13, je vous montre une photo, sinon on avisera à la fin de l'année._

 _-13 ?! Mais c'est beaucoup !_

 _-Ce n'est pas innacessible. Il y a de très bons éléments dans votre classe. Si vous étiez mes secondes, ça serait sûr que vous n'auriez pas 13, mais vous ça va. Et c'est le deal, et puis comme ça, vous aurez vos notes et vous ne nous ennuierez pas, Mr Lorent et moi, avec ça à la rentrée._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Albus sortit un tas de feuille de son sac

- _Je vous les rends de la meilleure note à la pire ou de la pire à la meilleure ? Et ceux que je n'ai pas eu, levez la main quand je dis votre nom s'il vous plaît._

 _-La pire à la meilleure, comme ça j'ai ma note plus vite._ rit un élève, effectivement assez mauvais.

 _-D'accord, dans ce cas à la surprise de tout le monde, la pire note est la tienne, Marco. 4, dont 0,5 pour la date, et 0,5 pour l'encre que tu as gaspillée._

 _-Ma meilleure note d'anglais de toute ma scolarité ! Vous êtes si généreux Monsieur !_

 _-Oui bien sûr… bon ensuite Gaétan, 7,5, grande amélioration depuis le dernier contrôle… Djina 8, si tu avais appris le vocabulaire tu aurais pu avoir la moyenne, Emmanuelle 9… et tu es la dernière notes en dessous de 10, donc les autres vous avez tous la moyenne… vous pouvez prier pour qu'il y ait pas mal de notes au dessus de 14 maintenant. Corentin 10 tout pile… Sacha 11,5, c'est mieux que la dernière fois… Darina 12… Hannah 12,5… Lohan aussi… Lylou… toi je ne peux rien dire je ne t'ai pas eu… 13… Maxime… c'est la même chose pour toi… et la même note… Manon 14… en espérant pour vous que ça soit votre moyenne de classe… Ange-Line 14,5… Là on arrive au notes au dessus de 15, tout ceux qui sont dans cette catégorie peuvent estimer avoir réussi. Théo et Mathis 15 tous les deux… je me demande lequel de vous deux a copié… mais comme je n'ai pas de preuves… Elisa 15 aussi… Léna 15,5, tu vois que tu peux avoir des bonnes notes quand tu te mets au travail… Dimitri 16… Ryan et Thibault également…Camil 17, c'est très bien, Fanny 18,5 c'est très bien aussi…. Jules et Arthur 19, c'est presque parfait et enfin Lola 20, c'est excellent, comme d'habitude. Alors maintenant votre moyenne de classe… 13,7._

Des cris de joies se firent entendre ; les élèves étaient contents, ils allaient pouvoir avoir une info sur la vie privée de leur prof que les autres n'avaient pas, ils allaient pouvoir s'en vanter.

-Bon… un deal est un deal… bon vous venez à mon bureau par contre je ne me déplace pas.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller autour du bureau du professeur pour être le plus près possible et mieux voir le bébé. Lola qui s'était mis très près du professeur, essuya des remarques moqueuses de ses camarades :

 _-Tu veux finir sur les genoux de Potter ou quoi ?_

- _Oh c'est bon._ rougit la jeune fille. _Je veux voir le bébé._

- _Et bien taisez vous si vous voulez voir le bébé._ dit Albus en déverrouillant son portable.

- _Oh Monsieur vous avez Facebook._ remarqua Marco _. C'est quoi votre nom ?_

- _Comme si j'allais vous le dire…_ dit Albus en tournant les pages, puisque Romane était son fond d'écran, pour qu'on puisse voir le visage de la petite. _Voilà, vous êtes contents ?_

 _-Ooooooh Monsieur elle est adorable votre fille !_

- _Elle a les_ _mêmes yeux que vous c'est trop beau !_

 _-Et ses cheveux ! C'est trop mignon toutes ces boucles !_

Malgré lui, Albus sourit des compliments de ses élèves à l'égard de sa fille ; Romane était sa plus grande fierté, la prunelle de ses yeux, il aimait entendre de belles choses sur elle.

- _Mais Monsieur, comment elle s'appelle ?_

 _-Romane…_

 _-Romane… c'est un prénom français ! Pourquoi pas quelque chose d'anglais ?_

 _-J'aime les prénoms français. Et puis sa mère est française._ répondit Albus en verrouillant son téléphone ; les jeunes avaient assez admiré sa petite.

 _-Et vous lui parlez en anglais ou en français vous ? questionna Lola alors que les élèves retournaient à leurs places._

 _-En anglais, comme ça elle apprend le français par sa mère et l'anglais par moi ; les enfants sont bien plus réceptifs à l'apprentissage d'une langue quand ils sont tous petits, ainsi ça lui permettra d'être bilingue très tôt. Et puis vous parlez moi en anglais bon sang ! Je suis censé vous apprendre cette langue quand même._

-Donc du moment que c'est en anglais, on peut vous poser des questions jusqu'à la fin de l'heure ?

-Ca va très bientôt sonner mais oui, si ça vous fait plaisir.

-Pourquoi vous avez voulu venir en France, je veux dire, ça a l'air génial l'Angleterre ! Et puis Londres c'est sûrement mieux que Paris.

-C'est normal que vous pensiez ça, moi je rêvais de la France quand j'étais ado, je trouvais ce pays trop cool, je pensais que Paris c'est beaucoup mieux que Londres, et puis… j'ai toujours aimé ce pays, parce qu'une de mes tantes est française, elle parlait souvent de son pays, alors j'ai voulu venir ici. Et puis je voulais être prof, mais je ne savais pas trop de quoi, alors quand je suis parti, après mon bac, c'était l'occasion rêvée, je parlais bien le français, et évidemment couramment l'anglais, alors j'ai décidé d'être prof d'anglais, pour apprendre la langue que j'aime tant au futur de notre monde. L'anglais prends une part de plus en plus importante dans notre monde ; les États-Unis sont la première puissance mondiale, je ne doute pas que dans des dizaines d'années il sera devenu indispensable de parler anglais. Et puis regardez, même dans votre vie à vous c'est important, pour les jeux vidéos, la musiques, les séries aussi, parce que si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez regarder des séries dès leur sorties aux USA, et comme ça, vous pouvez "spoiler" vos amis qui ont besoins de la VOSTFR, par exemple, dans la nouvelle saison de Game of Thrones…

- _Non non non Monsieur s'il vous plaît !_ s'exclamèrent une bonne partie des élèves, et Albus ricana.

-Vous voyez que c'est utile l'anglais ! Moi je l'ai déjà vue la nouvelle saison… pas vous.

- _C'est cruel de dire ca Monsieur._

-Mais je suis cruel. ironisa Albus. Et puis même sans ça… l'anglais c'est tout de même une belle langue… Shakespeare est anglais… et plus récemment Tolkien, George R R Martin, JK Rowling, ils sont tous au pire anglophone au mieux anglais. Oui, au mieux anglais, parce que ces Yankees d'americains….

-"ces Yankees d'americains" ? C'est la guerre entre les américains et les anglais ?

-Non… mais un petit peu quand même. On a deux cultures différentes alors qu'on parle la même langue, alors oui, il y a une petite rivalité. Je les trouve rustres, et eux nous trouvent coincés. Bon, ce que je ne peux pas leur retirer, c'est qu'ils font bien le café et les films ; je suis devenu accro au Starbucks depuis que je suis à Paris, mais rien ne vaut un bon thé.

-C'est très clichés ce que vous venez de dire.

-Je sais. Mais c'est vrai. Depuis que je suis tout gamin j'ai toujours eu du thé à 17 heures alors forcément j'adore ça.

-Oh ! Et Ben vu qu'on vous a de 17 à 18 heures le vendredi, on pourra faire un goûter avant le Bac ?

-On verra…

-Vous nous ferez connaître les spécialités culinaires de votre pays comme ça…

-Pas mal la technique de manipulation… mais on verra si vous vous tenez bien ! Et puis vous avez le Bac à la fin de l'année, pourquoi faire un goûter ?

-Pour nous détendre avant les exams justement ! On n'aura plus la chance de venir dans vos merveilleux cours après,

-Je sens beaucoup d'ironie dans ta voix jeune fille… toujours est-il qu'on verra bien à la fin de l'année, on n'y est pas encore.

Avant que Lola ne puisse plus protester, la sonnerie retentit.

Albus remarqua, ironique :

- _Ca doit être la première fois de l'année qu'aucun de vous n'a son manteau et son sac sur le dos quand ça sonne… Allez bonne vacances à toi, et ceux que j'avais, n'embêtez pas trop Monsieur Lorent à la rentrée, il est bien plus cool que moi !_

-Mais personne n'est plus cool que vous Monsieur enfin, vous avez si bon caractère ! se moqua Lola.

-Petite insolente… Tu mériterais une retenue à la rentrée.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre en retenue, ca a sonné donc c'est les vacances ! Bonnes vacances M'sieur Potter !

-C'est ça… Bonne vacances Lola… dit Albus avec un mélange de soupir et de sourire.

Le jeune homme remit vite ses affaires dans son sac, et quitta sa salle, n'oubliant pas de la fermer à clefs. Alors qu'il marchait vers les escaliers, il croisa Mélanie, et accéléra le pas pour lui chuchoter en passant à côté d'elle :

- _J'ai ma fille pour la première semaine des vacances, on se verra la semaine suivante._

Il avait dit ça d'une voix sans appel, avant de continuer d'avancer, pour ne pas entendre d'evrntuelles remarques de la jeune fille. Si elle voulait continuer de coucher avec lui, elle n'avait qu'à se plier à ses exigences ; lui se passerait bien facilement d'elle. Il avait sûrement un comportement de connard, mais il s'en fichait, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait réellement compté pour lui, une seule personne qu'il avait aimé, et cette personne lui avait brisé le coeur, alors il ne s'attachait plus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Il quitta rapidement l'établissement, se hâtant de rejoindre sa voiture parce qu'il pleuvait encore. Il avait l'impression d'être à Londres…

Se plaignant du temps, ils démarra sa voiture et quitta le parking, prenant un chemin bien différent de celui qu'il utilisait pour rentrer chez lui. Lana habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, et il n'avait pas envie de prendre le métro alors il en avait pour un bon moment. Ca n'allait pas plaire à son ex ça. Ni à Romane d'ailleurs. Mais comme toujours, Lana comprendrais. S'il ne voulait pas tant ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un, il savait qu'il aurait pu faire un beau couple avec Lana, mais c'était mieux qu'ils soient séparés, ils auraient souffert tous les deux, et une fille aussi superbe qu'elle ne méritait pas de souffrir. Remarque à lui même, il ne le méritait pas non plus i ans.

Puisqu'il risquait de passer de longs minutes dans sa voiture, Albus lança sa musique. Sa playlist reprit là où il l'avait laissée, soit à _Set fire to the rain_ , qui fut suivi par _Someone like you_ et _Water under the bridge_ , les trois chansons étant d'Adèle, puis il écouta _Helium, Big girls cry, Angel by the wings, Alive_ et _Never give_ _up_ toutes de Sia. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière qu'il écouta, et il se rendit compte qu'il écoutait vraiment beaucoup de musiques mélancoliques, et pas trop anciennes comparée à quelques années avant. Adolescent, il ne jurait que par les Rolling Stones et les Beatles, et que maintenant il avait beaucoup de chansons de femmes dans ses playlist. Son cœur brisé qui demandait des chansons de ruptures et autres sons mélancoliques, magnifiquement chantées par des voix féminines, sûrement.

Le jeune homme se gara un peu loin de l'immeuble où vivait Lana -mais essayez de vous garer dans Paris !- et marcha rapidement jusqu'à chez elle, même si il savait qu'il allait tout de même être trempé.

Malgré le fait qu'il connaisse le code, il sonna, et la voix de Lana se fit entendre dans l'interphone. Il lâcha un rapide " _C'est Albus_ " et le bruit significatif de la grande porte d'entrée qui se déverrouille se fit entendre.

Comme l'ascenseur était en panne, il monta les deux étages à pied, et vit que la porte du 237 était ouverte, Lana attendait, avec une Romane visiblement impatiente à côté d'elle.

Lana était une jolie jeune fille aux boucles de feu, aux yeux chocolats et à la peau laiteuse. Au début, Albus avait trouvé qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand mère Lily, qu'il voyait sur les photos que son père gardait précieusement.

Romane, elle, avait hérité des yeux émeraude d'Albus, et ses boucles étaient d'une magnifique couleur auburn, qui allait très bien avec sa peau pâle.

Dès qu'elle vit le jeune homme, la petite fille courra jusqu'à lui sur ses petites jambes.

- _Papa !_

 _-Bonjour mon ange. Je suis content de te voir. dit Albus en se baissant pour recevoir Romane dans ses bras._

 _-Ne te forces pas à lui parler en français parce que je suis là Al, je sais que tu ne le fais pas chez toi._ dit Lana. _Quand elle revient de chez toi, elle a tendance à babiller de l'anglais, et parfois, elle s'embrouille un peu entre français et anglais quand elle est fatiguée alors j'ai le droit à des "Bonne night" ou "Good nuit". Je trouve ça adorable. Et puis c'est bien que tu lui apprennes, c'est ta langue maternelle après tout et puis ca lui sera bénéfique plus tard._

 _-Je ne savais pas si tu serais d'accord… elle est française après tout, mais c'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé en francais. J'ai tendance à parler anglais quand je suis seul, alors comme un bébé ca ne fait pas beaucoup la conversation…_

Lana sourit.

- _Même si je n'étais pas d'accord… c'est ta fille autant que la mienne, tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal, tu l'élèves comme tu souhaites. Bon, allez, vas t-en, il est tard._

 _-Très classe comme manière de me virer Lana ! Allez ciao._

 _-Ciao._ sourit la rousse en fermant la porte.

Albus regarda sa fille, lui sourit, et dit :

-On va se dépêcher d'aller à la voiture d'accord ? Et on mangera McDo ce soir, ça te va ?

-Oh oui !

Le brun ébouriffa les cheveux de la fillette, en descendant les escaliers.

-L'ascenseur est énervant à être en panne… dit Romane alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas. ( _nda : Romane parle le bébé, mais c'est plus clair si j'écris comme ça, surtout que c'est anglais qu'elle parle avec Albus)_

-Celui de chez moi fonctionne.

-Cool… Non c'est moi qui appuie sur le bouton pour sortir ! s'exclama la fillette en tendant son petit doigts vers ledit bouton.

Albus la laissa faire, et ils quittèrent l'immeuble, Romane serrée contre son père pour qu'elle soit le moins mouillée possible. Il se dépêcha de l'attacher, et d'aller à sa place.

Il conduit pendant de longues minute, traversant la ville en sens inverse, allant chercher à manger à sa fille au passage. Ensuite, il retourna chez lui, Romane très enthousiaste à l'idée de manger ce qui se trouvait dans la petite boite rouge que son Papa tenait.

Ils montèrent, Romane vantant les louanges de l'ascenseur qui fonctionnait, mais quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Albus, le jeune homme se figea, pétrifié d'horreur. Non. Ca n'était pas possible. C'était forcément un mirage.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Quand la voix de Romane s'éleva, la personne qui attendait devant la porte de chez Albus se retourna, et le jeune homme lâcha le repas de Romane.

Ces yeux. Il les aurait reconnu entre mille. Comme cette posture et ces traits. Comme cette personne.

La personne qui lui avait brisé le coeur.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ^^

Cette première partie vous a plut ? Est ce qu'elle vous a donné envie de lire les deux autres ? Comment trouvez vous Albus ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. You

Saluuut

Et voilà la partie 2, centrée sur la personne qui a brisé le coeur d'Albus ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaira.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

I, and You, and Us

...

You

...

BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIP

Une main émergea de sous la couverture bien chaude, et chercha à tâton l'objet de l'enfer qui venait de tirer son propriétaire du sommeil. Dès qu'elle eut trouvé le téléphone, la main désactiva le réveil et se laissa mollement retomber contre le lit, son propriétaire se disant que s'il ne venait pas de payer ce téléphone une fortune, il l'aurait balancé contre le mur. Comme le précédent.

Poussant un profond soupir, l'homme à qui appartenait la main s'extirpa à regret de sous sa couette, la chaleur de son lit lui manquant dès qu'il fut debout. Il marcha mollement jusqu'à la salle de bain, et resta bien une demie-heure sous le jet d'eau avant d'être réveillé. S'il n'avait pas quelqu'un à aller voir aujourd'hui, il serait resté dans la chaleur protectrice de sa couverture.

Après sa longue douche, l'homme marcha jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de dressing, mais qui aurait dû être une chambre d'enfant, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche nouée autour de sa taille.

Il passa rapidement en revue ses vêtements, et chercha le plus adéquat. Il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec d'importants collaborateurs, donc pas la peine d'enfiler un costume, mais il ne devait pas se contenter d'un jean un pull non plus.

Finalement, il opta pour un jean noir brut, une chemise, une chemise crème, et une paire de chaussures qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête mais qui étaient magnifiques et très agréable à porter. Et puis il était assez riche pour vivre au moins 10 vies sans travailler, il pouvait en profiter, non ?

Une fois habillé et soigneusement coiffé, l'homme quitta son appartement, pour prendre l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au rez-de-chaussée, et donc à l'accueil de sa société.

L'avantage pour lui d'avoir créé son entreprise en étant riche était qu'il avait fait construire un immense bâtiment dans un des quartiers les plus classes de New York, bâtiment qui abritaient les bureaux de sa société et son appartement, ainsi, il n'avait pas à supporter le métro, chose encore plus contrôlée par Satan que le réveil de son téléphone, c'était dire.

Après une rapide descente en ascenseur, l'homme débarqua dans le luxueux hall d'entrée.

Là se trouvait un beau bureau moderne en bois peint de noir, derrière lequel était assise Vanina, sa secrétaire, et sur le mur dans le dos de la femme, une belle plaque en verre, sur laquelle était inscrit "Malefoy Inc."

La Malefoy Inc. Sa société. Sa fierté. Son bébé.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. dit la secrétaire d'un ton poli.

-Bonjour Vanina.

Vanina était une femme en fin de vingtaine à la peau légèrement hâlée et aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, avec des yeux dorés époustouflants et un sourire éclatant.

Sa mère était hawaïenne, d'où son teint caramel et son prénom, qui allait d'ailleurs assez mal avec son nom de famille, McCartney.

-J'ai été chercher votre café. Long, noir, un seul sucre, comme vous l'aimez. dit la jeune femme en tendant une tasse à l'homme.

-Merci beaucoup. Du courrier ?

-Une lettre de Maître Stood.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Entendre le nom de ce rapace d'avocat n'allait sûrement pas le mettre de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore trouvé à nous reprocher ?

-Vous savez bien la polémique autour d'Extase… il a dû se faire un plaisir de voir que la cannelle pouvait rendre allergique ! Il était déjà bien heureux de l'échec commercial de 0.3 alors si on rajoute ça… il va se faire un plaisir d'envoyer des agents sanitaires ou que sais-je encore dans les labos…

-Pour me faire couler. Je sais. Dieu je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette société poserait tant de problèmes ! J'aurais dû faire glacier, tiens !

-Vous auriez effrayé les petits enfants. Vous êtes très bien en PDG d'une marque de parfum je vous assure.

-Ce n'était quand même pas mon premier choix de carrière… les anciens de l'école ont bien dû rire quand ils ont su que je m'étais reconverti dans le parfum. Enfin bref. Vous pourrez répondre à Stood que Monsieur Malefoy attend impatiemment les rats qu'il veut lui envoyer, parce qu'il sait que ses laboratoires respectent toutes les règles d'hygiène et que le seul problème avec Extase est la présence dans sa composition de cannelle, un produit plus allergène que ses équipes ne l'auraient cru. J'aurais bien envie de lui dire que je l'emmerde mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la chose à faire.

-Effectivement. rit Vanina alors que Drago reposait sa tasse de café sur le bureau.

-Pas que votre compagnie me dérange Vanina, mais j'ai rendez-vous à Central Park.

-Central Park ? Étrange comme lui de rendez-vous.

-Ce n'est pas professionnel. précisa Malefoy.

-Ah… c'est que ce n'est pas habituel que vous ayez des rendez-vous privés…

-Ce n'est rien, je suis quelqu'un de solitaire après tout, et puis ce n'est même pas le genre de rendez-vous auquel vous pensez. Oh, et si quelqu'un, je pense plus particulièrement à Stood, essaie de me joindre, transférez l'appel sur mon numéro privé.

-D'accord. À plus tard Monsieur Malefoy.

-À plus tard Vanina. termina l'homme avant de quitter l'immeuble.

Il remarqua avec mécontentement qu'il faisait toujours aussi froid à New York l'hiver. Depuis environ 6 ans qu'il s'était établit ici, il ne s'y habituait toujours pas. En plus, il détestait le froid donc les bureaux de la Malefoy Inc. étaient en permanence aux alentours des 25 degrés celsius alors passer de 25 degrés à -2, ça fait un choc.

Comme tout bon New-Yorkais, même d'adoption, il héla un taxi et lâcha un sec "Central Park" en y entrant, tendant d'ores et déjà 50 dollars au conducteur. Il serait tranquille comme ça.

Bien heureux du montant du billet, l'homme démarra vite, et Malefoy fut rapidement devant Central Park. Il sortit du taxi, et marcha vite vers l'intérieur du parc, priant pour que son rendez-vous soit déjà arrivé. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un coin assez simple à trouver du parc, et retint un soupir de soulagement en le voyant, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Ça faisait quoi… 7 ans qu'ils n'avaient plus eu une discussion civilisée, c'est à dire une discussion qui ne finissait pas en insultes.

Et aujourd'hui il le contactait pour un service. Doux Merlin.

Essayant de rassembler son peu de courage, Malefoy avança jusqu'au jeune homme qui l'attendait.

Merlin ce qu'il avait changé…

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu datait d'il y a deux ans, et depuis, il avait un peu grandit, avait pris de la carrure, avait même un peu de barbe, et avait perdu cet air fragile qu'il avait toujours eu et qui faisait craquer les filles. Bizarrement, ça fit mal au coeur de Malefoy de voir ça.

-Bonjour Scorpius. dit Malefoy d'une voix un peu moins froide que celle qu'il avait habituellement.

Il hocha simplement la tête, avec une froideur désarmante, qui perturba Drago.

Dire que quand il était petit Scorpius lui criait des "Je t'aime" en se jetant dans ses bras pour lui faire des câlins…

-On pourrait aller dans un café… il fait froid ici. proposa Drago un peu gauchement.

-Si tu veux. répliqua Scorpius d'un ton aussi froid que son attitude.

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme fit signe à son père de le suivre, et ils marchèrent vite jusqu'à un Starbucks qui se trouvait juste là. Ils commandèrent rapidement quelque chose pour ne pas être mis dehors parce qu'ils entraient sans consommer et allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu à l'écart.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu ne veux pas un peu me parler de toi avant que je ne te dise pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

-Si tu voulais savoir quelque chose sur ma vie, tu n'avais qu'à m'écrire, ou m'appeler, ou encore mieux, me rendre visite ! Donc je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ma vie.

-Tu vois pourquoi je ne prends pas contact avec toi ? Pour que tu sois aussi froid que tu l'es maintenant ? Ce n'est pas la peine.

-J'ai d'excellentes raisons d'être froid avec toi. répliqua le jeune homme, amer.

-Je sais. J'ai énormément merdé, je t'ai blessé, j'ai blessé les gens que tu aimes, mais tu n'en restes pas moins mon fils, ta vie m'intéresse.

-Depuis quand le grand Drago Malefoy s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne ?

-Scorpius je t'en supplie…

-Wahou, tu t'abaisses même à supplier !

-Arrête avec ces sarcasmes Scorpius.

-Oh mais niveau sarcasme j'ai eu un bon professeur, Drago.

Les mains de Drago se resserrèrent autour de son gobelet. Jamais au grand jamais Scorpius ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il ne penserait pas que ça serait aussi douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son nom était une insulte dans la bouche de Scorpius.

-Depuis quand tu en es passé à Drago ? demanda l'homme un peu douloureusement.

-Oh mais je ne dis plus Papa en parlant de toi depuis longtemps, tu sais. Bon allez, dis moi pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, et peut être que je songerai à te parler de ma vie.

-Très bien… soupira le plus âgé. Je veux reprendre contact avec Albus.

Scorpius s'étrangla avec son café.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ?!

-Non je suis très sérieux. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec lui et je dois me rattraper.

-Te rattraper ? 7 ans après l'avoir quitté ? C'est pas un peu trop tard pour dire pardon ?

-Si… mais il faut que je le vois. Il me manque chaque jour qui passe.

-Parce que tu crois que tu ne lui manques pas à lui ?! Il en est devenu malade que tu l'aies quitté ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une dépression ! Pendant plusieurs semaine j'ai vécu dans la crainte d'apprendre qu'il avait fait une connerie ou qu'il s'était foutu en l'air ! Lily, Rose et moi on a dû bien le pousser au cul pour qu'il continue ses études parce qu'on savait qu'il voulait les faire. Alors il est parti à Paris, et il y est toujours depuis. Il n'a presque plus de rapport avec sa famille et il vit seul, avec ses amantes de passages. Tu l'as brisé. Il avait 17 et était plein d'espoir et tu l'as mis en pièce. Il n'arrive pas à avoir de relation sérieuse qui pourrait l'aider à cause de toi. S'il a besoin d'être aidé c'est à cause de toi. S'il ne parle plus à sa famille, c'est à cause de toi. S'il n'a plus confiance en l'amour c'est à cause de toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui refaire du mal.

-Merlin je ne savais pas qu'il allait aussi mal…

-Normal c'est la première fois que tu t'intéresses à lui depuis que tu l'as largué ! Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Tu en as assez des putes de New York alors tu cherches à revenir vers lui ? C'est ça Drago… son cul te manque… t'as envie de le baiser à nouveau hein ? De le prendre jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ? T'as envie qu'il te suce à nouveau ? T'en a envie hein ? T'as terriblement envie de lui n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver.

Il était cruel dans ses mots, peut être même cru tout court, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ses remarques. Son meilleur ami souffrait trop de l'abandon pur et simple de Drago pour qu'il lui pardonne.

-Tais toi ! Tais toi tu n'en sais rien ! Il n'y a pas que son corps qui me manque !

-Mais qu'est ce qui te manques alors ?!

-Lui ! Je… À l'époque où je l'ai quitté, je t'aurais dit son corps, mais maintenant, non, plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que mes sentiments allaient bien au delà d'une très forte affection et du désir physique. Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que j'aimais me réveiller avec lui blotti contre moi. J'ai besoin de le revoir.

-Si tu avais tant besoin de lui, tu ne l'aurais pas quitté !

-Mais je l'ai quitté pour qu'il puisse faire sa vie bon sang ! Il en crevait d'envie de ses études en France et il ne voulait pas partir à cause de moi ! Si on était resté ensemble, il m'en aurait voulu de l'avoir empêché de réaliser son rêve… le mieux pour lui était que je le laisse… il a réussi maintenant il y est en France… c'était tout ce que je lui souhaitais…

-Oui, il a réalisé son rêve, mais à quel prix ?

-Bon. J'ai compris Scorpius, je lui ai fait du mal, et tu m'en veux pour ça, mais justement, je dois me faire pardonner. Je t'en supplie Scorpius, au nom de l'amour que tu lui portes, et même au nom que celui que tu m'as porté autrefois, aide moi à le retrouver. Je ne veux que son adresse, rien de plus. S'il te plaît.

-Je pourrais te donner son adresse, mais je veux des contreparties.

-Ton prix sera le mien. dit Drago, décidé à connaître l'adresse du jeune homme.

-Alors… je veux que tu viennes au Manoir, au moins une semaine, Grand-Mère a besoin de te voir, tu lui manques beaucoup. Hum… quoi d'autre… Ah, et bien comme tu as le bras long aussi bien chez les moldu que chez les sorciers, je veux que tu me trouves un travail. Un truc bien payé, peu importe que ça soit en Angleterre, aux États-Unis ou même en Australie, du moment que les gens de là bas parlent anglais. Et je veux un travail pour ma fiancé aussi. Ensuite, si tu vas voir Albus, fais bien attention à ce que tu lui feras, tu es mon père, j'ai une bonne expérience de la vengeance, si mon ami se retrouve en dépression à cause de toi, je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

-Très bien. Mais si tu pouvais approfondir le sujet de ta fiancée…

-Lily Potter.

-Ca coule de source. Vous vous tournez autour depuis vos 11 ans. sourit Drago.

Mais Scorpius était toujours aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace. Même l'évocation de son amoureuse ne le déridait pas. Drago avait l'impression d'être avec son père.

-Ah, et pour que tu respectes tes engagements, tu n'auras l'adresse d'Albus qu'après ta semaine en Angleterre, et si j'ai un job d'ici là.

-Ca me semble correct. Un travail dans la Malefoy Inc. pourrait vous intéresser, Lily et toi ?

-Tout dépend du poste.

-Il me faut un associé, un adjoint pour gérer la société si je dois aller en déplacement comme… comme ça va sûrement arriver, donc tu pourras faire ça. Et Lily… il me faut une égérie, les mannequins s'enchaînent depuis des années, mais il n'y a pas de visage fixe pour les publicités où les soirées de promo, alors si Lily acceptait… elle pourrait devenir le nouveau visage des parfums Malefoy.

-Il faut que je lui en parle… ça pourrait lui plaire, et puis comme tu seras notre patron, j'estime qu'on sera bien payé. suggéra Scorpius d'une voix qu'il montrait bien qu'en fait, c'était tout sauf une suggestion.

-Vous le serez, mais ça sera en dollars.

-Pas de problème.

-Bien. Dans ce cas je me procure un billet d'avion, et je pars en Angleterre le plus vite possible. Tu peux venir loger à la Malefoy Inc., j'ai fais construire des appartements. Tu pourras y rester avec Lily si tu le souhaites lorsque vous travaillerez ici si vous acceptez le poste.

-On verra. Mais ça peut effectivement être un avantage d'avoir un endroit où se loger ici. Tu le montres où sont tes bureaux ? Que je vois l'appartement dont tu me parles.

Drago acquiesça de la tête, et les deux hommes se levèrent.

Ils quittèrent le café, et prirent un taxi qui les ramena près des bureaux de la société de Drago.

Ils y entrèrent rapidement, et Vanina sourit à son patron, avant de remarquer Scorpius. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que Drago lui répondait déjà :

-Vanina, je vous présente Scorpius, mon fils

-Vous avez un fils ? s'étonna la brune.

-Oui, je ne parle pas beaucoup de ma vie privée, c'est normal que vous n'en sachiez rien. Toujours est-il que Scorpius va peut-être venir travailler ici avec sa fiancé.

-Vous avez trouvé votre égérie finalement !

-Ce n'est pas encore décidé. précisa Scorpius.

-Oh… dommage… ça ferait du bien un peu de jeunesse ici !

-Merci pour moi, Vanina. dit le PDG, faussement vexé.

La jeune femme s'empourpra.

-Oh mais je ne disais pas ça pour vous, Monsieur…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Vanina, je me doute bien que mon fils est sûrement plus à votre goût que moi. Je n'ai plus mes vingt ans !

-Vous restez séduisant Monsieur, il suffit de faire à attention à comment certaines femmes vous regardent lors des soirées mondaines.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne fais plus attention au regard des femmes sur moi. Enfin bref. Vanina, ma chère Vanina, j'ai besoin de vos talents de secrétaire.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Il faut que vous me trouviez un billet d'avion pour Londres le plus vite possible.

-Vous allez à Londres ? Pourquoi faire.

-C'est de l'ordre du privé encore une fois.

-Oh… D'accord. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que vous fassiez quelque chose en rapport avec votre vie privée…

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de vie privée… enfin bref, nous allons vous laisser Vanina, il faut que je montre son appartement à Scorpius. À plus tard.

-À plus tard Monsieur Malefoy.

Sur ce, Drago avança, et Scorpius le suivit, après avoir adressé un signe de tête poli à Vanina.

Les deux Malefoy prirent l'ascenseur, direction l'avant dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit hall tout blanc, où se trouvait une unique porte noire, que Drago ouvrir avec le trousseau de clefs se trouvant dans son manteau.

-Voilà. Tu peux loger ici. Tiens, la clef. Il y a une cafétéria au premier, tu peux t'y rendre le midi, sinon tu peux demander à Vanina des adresses de restaurant, car je doute que tu ne suives mes conseils. Enfin bref. Le soir je me fais à manger habituellement mais il n'y a pas de nourriture ici, alors sinon tu peux retourner au restaurant ou commander. Demande à te faire livrer à la Malefoy Inc. Sinon tu peux venir manger avec moi mais encore une fois… je n'y crois pas trop. Je n'ai pas de carte de crédit pour toi mais je vais te donner le numéro de la mienne, toutes tes dépenses seront donc faites avec mon argent… si tu as besoin de la carte demande là moi, et je vais dire à Vanina d'appeler la banque pour t'en faire une.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, je ne compte pas rester 107 ans, tu dois aller en Angleterre tu te souviens.

-Oui, mais je t'ai aussi promis un poste ici alors il faudra que tu saches comment vivre ici et ça commence par avoir un logement et de l'argent, donc il faut bien que tu aies accès à mes comptes.

-J'ai de l'argent en Angleterre.

-Tu me demandes un travail bien payé c'est que tu ne dois pas gagner beaucoup… et comme c'est moi qui gère les comptes de la famille en Angleterre, je sais que tu ne t'en sers presque pas. Ce n'est pas honteux de te servir de cet argent tu sais, celui à Gringotts, ce n'est même pas le mien si ça peut te rassurer, c'est celui de nos ancêtres. Par contre l'argent des comptes de New York, c'est celui que j'ai gagné avec les parfums. Et puis tu es mon fils et j'ai plus d'argent qu'il ne m'en faudra jamais, autant que tu t'en serves ! Tu ne sais pas le nombre de jeunes qui voudrait avoir quelqu'un aussi blindé que moi comme père ! tenta de plaisanter Drago pour rentre l'atmosphère -un petit peu- moins pesante.

-On est jamais satisfait de ce qu'on.

Bon, et bien vu la réplique de Scorpius, ce n'était pas gagné.

-Scorpius… tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit effort ?

-Non. Merci de le loger et de le laisser avoir accès à tes comptes, c'est très généreux, mais je compte retourner auprès de Lily bientôt alors j'espère que ta secrétaire te trouvera vite un billet, moi j'ai déjà une réservation de porto loin pour dimanche.

-On est vendredi… je ne rentrerai sûrement pas en même temps.

-Tant pis. Nous aviserons. Maintenant j'aimerais me reposer. À plus tard Drago.

-À plus tard Scorpius… soupira le plus vieux alors que la porte de l'appartement se refermait.

L'homme poussa un autre profond soupir, avant de retourner dans son appartement. Il passerait voir ses collègues après, là il avait besoin de se détendre.

Son fils était tellement froid avec lui… ça lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Il aurait même pu croire que le jeune homme face à lui n'était pas son fils tant son comportement était distant… Mais le pire, ça n'était pas le comportement de Scorpius, c'était que c'était de sa faute si Scorpius était comme ça avec lui… il se souvenait encore de l'enthousiasme de son fils quand il lui a parlé de son merveilleux meilleur ami, Albus.

S'il avait su que son propre père briserait le coeur dudit ami 7 ans après, il ne lui aurait jamais parlé d'Albus.

Et quel tristesse ça aurait été pour Drago de ne pas connaître le brun !

Les premières années qu'il était venu au Manoir, Drago n'avait pas de désir pour lui, il n'était pas pédophile non plus, mais quand le jeune homme a eu 16 ans et qu'il a vraiment commencé à passer du stade d'adolescent à celui de jeune adulte, Drago s'était rendu compte de la beauté époustouflante de Potter. Avec son corps mince mais finement sculpté, ses cheveux noirs de jais qui caressaient ses épaules parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de les couper, ses yeux verts époustouflant, ses lèvres roses et pleines et son faux air innocent, Albus Potter était un véritable appel à la luxure à la fin de son adolescence.

Mais Drago n'avait rien fait. Ca allait au delà de ses principes de faire quoi que ce soit d'un peu sexuel avec un mineur, ils s'en voulait même de tant désirer l'adolescent.

En plus c'était l'ami de son fils. Sauf que quand Albus eut 17 ans, c'est lui qui a commencé à tourner autour de Drago, et le blond n'était qu'un homme, il avait cédé à ses bas instincts. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu, mais en voyant comme Albus avait l'air d'avoir aimé ça et comme il avait envie de recommencer, Drago avait ravalé sa culpabilité et avait commencé une relation avec Albus Potter. Cette relation qui était purement charnelle est devenue plus profonde avec les mois qui passaient, Albus pouvait rester chez Drago tout le week-end, dormant dans le lit du blond même quand ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. C'était comme ça que Scorpius s'en était rendu compte, parce qu'il avait vu Albus aller se coucher dans la chambre de son père au lieu de celle qui lui était destinée.

Il n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient tous les deux majeurs après tout, mais cette relation le dérangeait.

Déjà l'idée de son père couchant avec son meilleur ami n'était pas forcément réjouissante, mais ensuite, il savait Albus particulièrement sentimental, il avait tendance à s'arracher très vite -trop vite- ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Drago. Il avait peur qu'Albus ne veuilles de son père plus qu'il ne pouvait lui donner, et qu'il souffre de cette relation.

Ca avait été le cas.

Et depuis qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami avec des cernes à faire peur et un teint plus pâle que la Mort, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et des joues encore imbibées de larmes parce que son père l'avait quitté, l'homme faisait horreur à Scorpius. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser Albus comme ça, du jour au lendemain, avec juste "Ca fait mieux…" griffonné sur un post-it. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser Albus tout court.

Drago le savait, parce que Scorpius lui avait répété en long, en large, et en travers à chaque fois qu'il avait vu son père.

Ce que par contre Scorpius ne comprenait pas, c'était que Drago souffrait tout autant qu'Albus de cette séparation, même si c'etait lui qui en avait pris la décision. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus, comme il l'avait si bien dit dans son mot. Parce qu'Albus avait 17 ans, il n'avait rien à faire avec quelqu'un qui en a 39, surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi aigri et désagréable que lui. Parce qu'Albus voulait aller en France mais qu'il ne voulait pas y aller sans Drago. Parce que cette relation était en train de faire s'effriter les liens entre les Potter/Weasley et Albus.

Alors il avait pris la décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie : quitter Albus.

Le soir où il avait pris cette décision, il avait pris soin de s'occuper d'Albus du mieux qu'il le pouvait une dernière fois…

Il avait commandé de la nourriture asiatique parce que le jeune homme adorait ça, et ils avaient mangé, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la television.

Ensuite il avait proposé au jeune homme de prendre une douche avec lui, et ces minutes sous l'eau ne furent que caresses et tendresse, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille briser ce petit moment d'affection par du sexe.

Par contre… après, comme cette douche avait réveillé leurs ardeurs, Drago s'etait fait un devoir de faire l'amour à Albus avec tout la tendresse, l'affection et l'amour qu'il pouvait. Pour la dernière fois.

La dernière fois. Même 7 ans après, ca lui faisait toujours aussi mal de penser que c'était la dernière fois.

Et puis après cette merveilleuse soirée où Albus s'était endormi dans ses bras, repu de leur amour, en lui murmurant le plus doux des "Je t'aime", Drago était parti, ne laissant que son odeur sur les draps et un post-it sur la table du salon.

Depuis 7 ans, il s'en voulait chaque jour un peu plus, et les critiques de son fils le peu de fois où il l'avait vu le faisait culpabiliser encore plus, mais Albus avait besoin d'autre chose, de quelqu'un de mieux, de plus jeune, pas d'un ancien Mangemorts qui a l'âge de son père…

Sentant sa gorge se nouer douloureusement en pensant à ses souvenirs avec Albus, l'homme marcha jusqu'à sa "réserve d'alcool" qui contenait toutes sortes de boissons, moldues comme sorcières et se servit un verre de Whishy-Pur-Feu qu'il avala cul sec, la brûlure du breuvage dénouant sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas être dans le même état minable d'alcoolique notoire que quand il avait quitté Albus, mais là, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son fils depuis deux ans et tout ce que ce dernier lui disait était des remarques acides et des commentaires froids. Il aurait espéré au moins un peu de réconfort, vous savez, cette chaleur qui vous prends un coeur quand vous voyez quelqu'un que vous aimez que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, et bien il n'avait même pas pu ressentir ça en parlant à Scorpius.

Pourtant Merlin savait qu'il aimait son fils.

D'ailleurs, l'animosité de Scorpius envers lui était aussi quelque chose qui le faisait regretter s'avoir quitté Albus. Ca plus le fait qu'il avait fait du mal au jeune homme. Et qu'Albus était quelqu'un de formidable avec qui il avait passé des moments magnifiques.

Il secoua la tête en rangeant la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main. S'il voulait aller voir Albus, il ne devait pas ressombrer. Ca n'était déjà pas sur qu'Albus accepte de le pardonner, mais c'était plus que certain qu'il n'accepterait pas un alcoolique.

Il alla alors s'affaler dans son canapé, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et le déverrouillant pour regarder le fond d'ecran. Albus. Qui dormait, dans les draps de coton du petit appartement qu'il louait à Londres à l'époque. Il avait un léger sourire au lèvres et ses cheveux tombaient joliment autour de son visage. Il avait l'air d'un ange ainsi. Drago adorait cette photo, parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'Albus était avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur son corps. Tranquillité. Beauté. Pureté.

Si on demandait à Drago de d'écrire l'amour de sa vie en quelques mots, ce serait très sûrement ceux là qu'il donnerait

Sauf que la tranquillité, Albus l'avait perdue au cours de sa relation avec Drago, parce qu'il s'inquiétait tout le temps de savoir si le blond n'allait pas baiser quelqu'un d'autre du jour au lendemain.

La beauté, Albus ne l'avait pas perdue, mais elle avait changé aux yeux de Drago. Avant, la beauté d'Albus, c'était ses yeux, ses longs cils et ses beaux cheveux. Ensuite, c'était son corps, la chute de ses reins surtout. Drago s'erait découvert une fascination pour la chute des reins d'Albus quand ils avaient commencé leur relation.

La pureté… la pureté n'en parlons pas… Albus l'avait perdue en acceptant de coucher avec lui. Il n'aurait pu faire plus beau cadeau à Drago de lui offrir son corps délicieux, mais en faisant ça, il s'erait retrouvé souillé. Souillé de la présence d'un homme comme Drago en lui. Souillé du foutre du blond sur sa peau. Souillé des marques et de l'odeur que l'ancien Mangemorts laissait sur lui.

Drago se répugnait de savoir qu'il avait pris la virginité d'Albus. Quand Albus lui avait dit qu'il était vierge avant leur première fois… Drago avait sentit une horrible culpabilité entourer son coeur. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas d'être le premier d'Albus, et qu'Albus méritait quelqu'un de bien plus prévenant que lui, qui aurait été amoureux la première fois qu'il l'avait baisé, alors que Drago avait juste eu envie d'Albus. Il ne ressentait pour lui que l'affection plutôt normal qu'un père peut porter au meilleur ami de son fils qui passe au moins un mois par an chez lui.

Albus n'avait pas compris pourquoi Drago semblait si catastrophé d'avoir été son premier amant ; Albus lui se fichait bien qu'il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de plus convenable, il avait fait l'amour avec l'homme dont il était amoureux !

Et voilà… maintenant il pensait à la première fois qu'il avait couché avec Albus… un souvenir tellement bon mais qui lui faisait tellement mal…

Fermant les yeux pour chasser les images du brun au bord de l'extase, Drago ne put retenir un sanglot, qu'il semblait retenir depuis 7 ans.

Pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy pleurait d'une peine de coeur.

* * *

Le téléphone de Drago sonna bruyamment, le sortant du sommeil qui l'avait emporté après qu'il eut trop pleuré.

-Allô ? demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse en décrochant.

-C'est Vanina, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous ai trouvé votre billet d'avion et j'ai pris la liberté de le commander.

-D'accord… quand est ce que je pars ?

-Demain à 17 heures. Je sais que ça vous fait arriver très tard, mais c'est le premier vol que j'ai pu trouver.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Scorpius rentre chez lui dimanche, j'y serais avant lui, je pourrais me réhabituer au sol anglais avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Vous me rassurez… j'ai beaucoup bataillé pour avoir ce billet.

-Merci Vanina, vous êtes une perle.

-Je ne fais que mon métier…

-Oh non ! Vous pourriez vous contenter de gérer les affaires de la Malefoy Inc. mais non vous vous occupez de moi. C'est honteux d'ailleurs ! Vous n'avez pas 30 ans, vous êtes une gamine, vous ne devriez pas vous occuper de moi.

-À croire qu'après 5 ans à vous côtoyer chaque jours je vous apprécie ! Et puis j'aime bien m'occuper de vous… vous n'avez pas de femme pour ca, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. D'ailleurs il faudrait que vous alliez manger, il est presque 13 heures.

-Déjà ? Je m'étais assoupi… Mince… je devais passer voir Taylor et Lauren avant le déjeuner… tant pis.

-C'est vous le patron après tout. dit Vanina avec sourire dans la voix.

-C'est vrai. Vous savez si mon fils est allé déjeuner ?

-Oui, il y es allé à peu près en même temps que moi, il y a une demie-heure. Il était seul mais je n'ai pas osé avec lui… il a l'air un peu hostile.

-Il ne l'est pas vraiment… mais disons que nos rapport sont très compliqué, d'où sa froideur en la présence, mais c'est vraiment un gentil garçon. S'il veut bien travailler ici pendant que je serais en voyage… vous verrez qu'il est sympathique.

-Vous allez partir ?!

-Oui… c'est vrai que je ne vous en n'ai pas vraiment parlé… je ne vais pas qu'en Angleterre, j'irai ensuite en France pour… retrouver quelqu'un qui m'est cher disons, alors je ne rentrerais sûrement pas maintenant.

-Oh… d'accord… pour combien de temps partez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas… deux semaines, un mois, trois mois, je n'en sais rien. Mais pas trop longtemps parce que Scorpius ne pourra pas se débrouiller tout seul trop longtemps, il n'y connait rien… et puis pour les nouveau parfums les équipes ont besoin de moi alors… voilà. Mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je serais absent.

-Très bien… c'est vraiment… surprenant.

-Ca l'est pour moi aussi… je ne sors pas de cette entreprise depuis des années et là je vais à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique… Bon, je vais descendre manger un petit quelque chose, je peux vous rejoindre ?

-Comme vous souhaitez.

-À tout de suite dans ce cas.

-À tout de suite Monsieur Malefoy.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné en discutant avec Vanina, Drago monta au 6ème étage, celui des créations, là où se décidait la composition d'un nouveau parfum, qui serait ensuite fabriqué dans l'un des labos en essai, subissant plusieurs tests -dont des tests allergène, ce qui faisait que les réactions à la cannelle dans Extase étaient très surprenantes.

À cet étage, il n'y avaient que 2 personnes qui travaillaient quasi en permanence ; Taylor Weil et Lauren Martins. Leur boulot consistait en général à classer, trier, ranger, tous les "échantillons" d'odeur qu'ils recevaient de l'étage du dessus, celui des recherches, où, comme son nom l'indiquaient, se faisait des recherches sur les senteurs qui pourraient plaire, combinées à d'autres bien sûr, au grand public, et surtout, et c'était ça le plus compliqué, à leur patron. En général, quand Drago montait les voir, c'était qu'il avait besoin du "déclic" ; c'était en sentant une de ces fragrance qu'il décidait si elle lui plaisait, et avec quoi il pourrait l'associer, soit donc si elle méritait d'être descendue au 6ème ou non. Et en général, quand il allait au 7eme, il allait au 6eme peut après parce que ces odeurs, et leur combinaison avec celles qu'il possédait déjà, lui donnaient des idées pour un nouveau parfum. Et Extase datant de Septembre et ayant été un échec, il valait mieux remettre la machine en route, d'où la venue de Drago au 6ème.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama Lauren en le voyant. Ca fait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venu nous voir.

-Bonjour patron. dit Taylor qui était de dos.

-Bonjour Lauren. Bonjour Taylor. Effectivement, ça fait un petit temps, mais j'ai besoin de vos talent de créateurs, et un peu aussi d'archivistes. On a foiré sur Extase et comme me l'a si gentiment rappelé Vanina, 0.3 a été un échec, donc il faut rendre son image de marque à la Malefoy Inc.. J'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais je compte sur vous pour ajouter votre touche.

-Ok Chef. Ok commence tout de suite ? demanda Lauren, fort enthousiaste.

-Si vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire, c'est parti.

-On a reçu des fioles du 7eme hier, mais on a pas fini de les ranger, c'est pas grave si ?

-Non, justement on va avoir besoin de ces fioles. Vous pouvez les mettre sur la table s'il vous plaît.

Les deux créateurs acceptèrent et portèrent précautionneusement pour l'un, et prirent les fioles sur les étagères pour l'autre. Ils s'assirent ensuite autour de la table blanche de "l'atelier" seul endroit parfaitement rangé, parce que tous les coins étaient remplis de cartons. Lauren n'était pas vraiment organisée. Et Taylor en avait assez de passer derrière elle pour ranger.

-Bon. Je ne pensais pas relancer une collection maintenant, ça serait trop risqué. Il faut mieux commencer par un parfum, pas trop dans la nouveauté, plus proche de ce qu'on faisait au début et qui nous a lancé, en rajoutant des choses évidemment. Comme on utilisait pas mal de senteurs comme la rose ou le jasmin, je pensais à faire un parfum avec uniquement des odeurs de fleurs. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ca peut être pas mal… en plus ceux du 7eme nous envoyé deux trucs qui s'apparentent à des fleurs, donc je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous avez eu cette idée.

-Effectivement. Et bien maintenant que vous avez mes intentions, au boulot ! Que je vois pourquoi je vous paye !

-On va être tellement bons que vous allez devoir nous augmenter ! se vanta Taylor en souriant.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné -c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne quittèrent le 7eme étage qu'à 22 heures, ce qui fit dire à Drago qu'il avait les meilleurs employés du monde et qu'il allait peut-être réellement les augmenter- ils avaient le plan du prochain parfum de la Malefoy Inc., un parfum très fleural comme le voulait Drago, avec des touches exotiques due au goûts un peu tropicaux de Lauren, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec les odeurs douces chères au coeur de Taylor.

Une fois ça terminé, Drago avait annoncé à ses créateurs qu'il allait partir en voyage, et qu'ils devraient donc sûrement se référer à Scorpius s'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Taylor et Lauren n'avaient pas l'air fort emballé ; ils ne le connaissaient pas ce Scorpius après tout, et puis Malefoy était très exigeant, alors si son fils leur faisait faire n'importe quoi ou n'y connaissait rien, c'était eux qui allaient se faire enguirlander au retour de leur patron, alors Drago les avait rassuré en leur disant qu'en cas de réelle nécessité, ils n'avaient qu'à demander son numéro personnel à Vanina.

Suite à cela, Drago retourna à son appartement, et se changea pour la nuit même s'il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas maintenant.

Il ne dormait jamais avant au moins une heure du matin résidu de sa période d'alcoolémie qui l'avait habitué à se coucher à pas d'heure, voir à ne pas se coucher du tout.

Alors, se fichant bien du froid mordant pour une fois, il ouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée menant au balcon et sortit.

Le vent glacé lui donna immédiatement la chair de poule, ses bras étant à peine couvert par un tee-shirt, mais il ne rentra pas pourtant.

Il alla s'appuyer sur la rembarre, ses yeux se baladant dans la beauté urbaine de New York la nuit, la ville étant plutôt silencieuse contrairement à d'habitude, ce qui lui permis d'entendre la voix de son fils qui téléphonait, sur le balcon aussi apparemment.

Scorpius allait le tuer s'il le savait, mais il l'écouta :

-Mais chérie c'est une super opportunité !

-...

-Je sais qu'il a fait du mal à Albus, Lily, mais imagine comment serait notre vie ! Mince tu deviendrais le visage d'une marque internationale ! T'aurais plus besoin de trimer pour payer l'appart, on aurait la belle vie !

-...

-Ca ne serait pas vivre à ses dépends Lil', juste être ses employés ! Quand on aura assez d'argent pour nous le payer nous même, on pourrait vivre dans un autre appart que celui de la société, qui je te le répète est vraiment génial !

-...

-Bon écoute, tu n'aimes pas mon père et je te comprends parfaitement, il a brisé le coeur de ton frère, moi aussi je lui en veux pour ça, mais t'aura même pas besoin de lui parler ! Tu seras modèle photo, ou alors tu tourneras les pubs, tu seras avec ses employés pas avec lui ! Et puis même s'il vient, tu l'évites, sauf s'il te donne des directives bien sûr. Je t'en supplie mon amour… avec ces jobs… je pourrais t'offrir la belle vie que tu mérites.

-...

-Bien sûr que si tu mérites la belle vie… je ne suis pas debile je suis déjà allé chez tes parents… tu étais une véritable princesse avec eux ! Et depuis que tu es avec moi… tu dois travailler comme une folle pour un salaire de misère pour qu'on puisse vivre dans un studio minuscule parce qu'égoïstement je ne veux pas utiliser l'argent de mon père… je… j'aimerais pouvoir te gâter comme Harry et Ginny le faisait… ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait de beau cadeau.

-...

-Tu parles, ils étaient minables mes cadeau de Noël et d'anniversaire… le seul truc vraiment bien que je t'ai acheté c'est ton collier, et j'habitais chez mon père a cette époque… je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'acheter des jolies robes…

-...

-Toi tu t'en fous mais pas moi ! J'ai une princesse et je suis en train de la changer en Cendrillon parce que je ne gagne pas ma vie correctement, alors que si on prenait ces posts, je pourrais te traiter comme tu dois l'être.

-...

-Tu ne serais pas une femme entretenue puisque tu gagnerais ton propre argent ! Mais moi je pourrais te couvrir de cadeau et ca me ferait plaisir… Et puis regarde… si je croyais en l'institution oppressive du mariage, je ne pourrais même pas t'acheter une belle bague à l'heure qu'il est ! Et non ce n'est pas une demande en mariage indirecte. Le jour où je te demanderais en mariage c'est qu'on m'a fait un lavement de cerveau. Regarde mes parents. À 20 ans ils étaient mariés, à 25 ils divorcent c'est complètement débile, autant ne pas se marier du tout. Bref, j'ai pas envie de repartir sur de grands discours sur le mariage. Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai proposé. Bonne nuit ma chérie, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

Drago entendit son fils raccrocher, puis marcher comme lui, jusqu'à la rembarre, regardant lui aussi la ville.

Il avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer, Lily Potter, ça s'entendait dans sa voix, une voix très douce.

-Insomniaque Drago ? dit soudain la voix, redevenue froide, de Scorpius. Où ça t'amuses simplement d'espionner mes conversations.

-Première proposition. soupira le blond, désespéré du ton de son fils. Mais tu aurais pu appeler ta petite amie à une heure plus raisonnable ; il est 4 heures en Angleterre.

-C'est elle qui m'a appelé pour ton information.

-À 3 heures du matin ?

-Elle prends à 3h30. dit la voix Scorpius, plus glacée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Tout le monde n'a pas tes privilèges.

-Si tu utilisais l'argent des coffres…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent ! Ou si tu m'en donnes, je veux que ça soit mérité, si je travaille pour toi par exemple. C'est hors de question que tu m'entretiennes. Et Lily est encore plus réfractaire à cette idée, alors non, je ne piocherais pas dans les coffres de Gringotts !

-D'accord, d'accord, mais alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes ce post, et ta petite copine aussi. D'ailleurs tu m'as dit que c'était ta fiancé tout à l'heure…

-Je ne veux pas l'épouser, mais j'aime à dire que c'est ma fiancé, ça fait plus… mon dieu c'est terriblement misogyne ce que je vais dire mais si je dis que g'est ma fiancée… elle est plus à moi que si je dis que c'est ma copine. Et puis elle est pe reprend pas quand je dis que c'est ma fiancée. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire après tout ?

-Je suis ton père Scorpius…

-Ouais t'as pris ton pied y'a 25 ans c'est pas grand chose.

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi Scorpius. Je t'ai élevé, et même si ce n'est sûrement pas le cas pour toi, je t'aime énormément, depuis que tu es né. Et puis je te prierais de le respecter un peu plus, il y a 20 ans je changeais tes couches.

-C'était il y a 20 ans justement.

-Il y en a 15 tu le faisais encore des câlins.

-J'étais petit…

-Il y a 10 ans tu me demandais des conseils vis à vis des choses de l'adolescences d'un garçon.

-T'étais le seul homme de mon entourage…

-I ans tu voulais que je t'achète des préservatifs parce que tu avais honte de le faire toi-même…

-À cette époque là tu n'avais pas encore baisé mon meilleur ami ! s'énerva Scorpius, son cri de répercutant dans le silence de la nuit.

-Mais c'est quoi qui te déranges le plus ? Que je me tapais Albus ou que je l'ai quitté ?

-Les deux ! Il avait 17 ans et toi 39 c'est malsain ! Tu as l'âge d'être son père ! Tu as l'âge de son père d'ailleurs ! Tu… En plus vous n'étiez pas vraiment friands de tout ce qui est discrétion, et crois moi y'a pas plus traumatisant que d'entendre son meilleur ami se faire tringler par son père ! Ah si, peut être le voir, mais heureusement ça n'est pas arrivé !

-Si tu l'avais dit… on aurait été chez Albus plus souvent.

-Tu voulais quoi ? Que je vienne te voir et que je te dise "Salut Papa, j'en ai marre de t'entendre baiser le garçon qui compte le plus pour moi, si vous pouviez aller faire ça ailleurs ça serait pas mal".

-Non, mais tu aurais pu m'expliquer que ça te dérangerait. Ou à Albus si tu étais gêné de m'en parler à moi, je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

-Je l'aurais été de toute manière. Albus était tellement euphorique ! Quand je me suis rendu compte que l'amant dont il me parlait tant c'était toi j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit d'arreter, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir de me dire à quel point tu es merveilleux et à quel point tu lui faisais bien l'amour. J'essayais juste de chasser les désagréables images mentales qui venait quand mon moulin à parole d'ami me parlait.

-Il… il te racontait ce qu'on faisait au lit ?

-Oh oui, et avec pas mal de détail si tu veux savoir ! Je connais tous tes vices. Par exemple Albus m'a dit que tu adores quand il est agenouillé devant toi et qu'il te regardes dans les yeux en te…

-Suffit ! Il n'aurait jamais dû te parler de ça ! Jamais ! Lui savait que tu es mon fils c'était complètement insensé de t'en parler !

-Il était tellement heureux de vanter les mérites de son si parfait amant. ricana Scorpius. S'il avait su qu'il le quitterait…

-Bon ça suffit, on a assez parlé pour ce soir. Bonne nuit Scorpius.

-Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit Drago.

Le plus âgé rentra dans son appartement, énervé.

Albus avait parlé de leurs parties de jambe en l'air à Scorpius ! C'était déjà horriblement gênant pour Drago qu'il en ait parlé à quelqu'un, mais alors à son fils… Scorpius n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient au lit ! C'était privé ! Et que son fils les ait entendu… c'était encore pire, mais surtout pour Albus, il pouvait être tellement vulgaire et cru pendant l'acte ! C'était une catastrophe.

Le blond était sûr que s'il se regardait dans un miroir, il verrait ses joues plus rouges qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été tant il était gêné.

Ses joues toujours en feu, le blond alla se coucher, espérant que Morphée voudrait bien de lui cette nuit là, même si avec toutes les fois qu'il avait pensé à sa relation avec Albus n'allait pas aider. Surtout la partie charnelle de la relation.

* * *

Et effectivement, Drago ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il ne put s'endormir qu'à 6h et dû se réveiller à 7h30, avec un désagrément au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Il se sentir honteux en remarquant ca. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveille dans cet état, ferait juste après avoir quitté Albus.

Déjà de mauvaise humeur, le blond se traîna jusqu'à la douche, en pensant qu'il devrait mettre l'eau au plus froid.

Une fois lavé, détendu et habillé, le blond, comme tous les matins, descendit voir Vanina qui, comme tous les matins, l'attendait avec un café.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy ! Oh… vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur…

-Bonjour… non effectivement. marmonna Drago en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai à peine dormi une heure et demie et j'ai eu une discussion qui ne m'a pas plut du tout avec mon fils hier. Enfin… je retourne aux sources aujourd'hui et je suis pas sûr que ça améliore mon humeur.

-Allez… vous serez bien en Angleterre, c'est là bas que vous avez grandi, vous y avez bien de la famille.

-Ma mère oui… mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit plus agréable que Scorpius avec moi alors…

-Et des amis ?

-Au dernières nouvelles mon meilleur ami est marié-deux-enfants avec la mère de la copine de mon fils alors j'imagine pas l'ambiance si je me pointe là bas… surtout que cette fille me déteste… et ma meilleure amie est styliste à Milan. C'était les seules personnes que j'appreciais et qui m'appréciait en retour donc rien de réjouissant à l'idée de retourner au pays.

-Alors pourquoi y allez vous ?

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Après tout ça fait 5 ans que je vous raconte mes malheurs je peux bien vous parler de ça… I ans j'entretenais une relation avec un ami de Scorpius. Je l'ai quitté, c'est pour ça que je suis venu m'établir ici, et… mon fils m'a promis de m'aider à le retrouver si je passais quelques jours en Angleterre avant.

-Un ami ?! Et moi qui vous parlait des regards des femmes sur vous.

Le blond sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne saviez rien de mes préférences, et même moi je n'en sais plus rien de mes préférences… Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de relation avec quelqu'un… enfin bref tout ça pour dire que même si je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner dans mon pays, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, parce que je veux vraiment le retrouver. Au moins pour m'excuser du mal que je lui ai fait.

-C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un amant ou une amante… vous aimez encore cet homme que vous avez quitté c'est ça ?  
Malefoy acquiesça de la tête.

-Vous trouvez ça stupide hein… je l'ai quitté alors que je l'aime… mais on dit qu'on se rend compte d'à quel point on aime quelqu'un quand on le perd, et bien rien n'est plus vrai. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais en plus…

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs… j'espère juste que vous réussirez à réparer la votre.

-J'espère aussi. Bon… il faut que j'aille voir Scorpius, que j'ai confirmation qu'il s'occupera de la société pendant mon voyage, parce que j'en ai parlé à Lauren et Taylor alors que ce n'est même pas sûr.

-D'accord. À plus tard dans ce cas.

-À plus tard. dit-il en terminant son café d'une traite.

Il monta rapidement à l'appartement de Scorpius, et tambourina à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur son fils, passablement échevelé et simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirts et d'un boxer, signe qu'il sortait du lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens m'emmerder dès le matin.

-Scorpius Malefoy ton langage. reprit Drago. Je viens juste te demander si tu es d'accord pour gérer la Malefoy Inc. le temps que je serais en France.

-Hum… faut que je vois.

-S'il te plaît Scorpius j'ai besoin d'une réponse aujourd'hui pour le signaler à mes équipes.

Le jeune homme sonda le regard de son père, avant de soupirer.

-D'accord… mais sache que je ne fais pas ça pour te faire plaisir mais parce qu'il me faut un travail.

-Je le doute. Tu pourras revenir directement avec Lily si elle est d'accord. Bon… je vais prévenir les équipes… au revoir Scorpius.

-Hum… au revoir.

Le blond referma la porte, et Drago redescendit, pour demander à Vanina de faire venir toutes les équipes au premier, dans la salle à côté de la cafétéria qui était inutilisée.

* * *

Ce fut après une longue journée d'explications, et de bouclage de valise que Drago put enfin se reposer. Il était à l'aéroport, et comme l'avion n'était pas encore arrivé, il s'accorde quelque temps de détente sur une des chaises, inconfortables, de l'aéroport.

Quand il du embarquer, il sentit le stress monter un peu. Il allait poser le pied sur le sol anglais pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

Pendant tout le voyage, il chercha le sommeil, en vain, et finit par abandonner, se contentant de fermer les yeux, et de tâcher de ne pas trop penser. Surtout pas à Albus.

Quand il arriva en Angleterre, à un peu plus de 5 heures, heure de Londres, il ne su pas s'il devait être soulagé que les 6h30 d'avions soit terminées, ou terriblement angoissé à l'idée d'aller au Manoir Malefoy.

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de 5 heures du matin à 10 heures ?

Bon, déjà, prendre un hôtel ça serait pas mal, comme ça il pourrait poser ses valises.

Mais maintenant la question était côté moldu ou côté sorcier ? Depuis 7 ans qu'il vivait sans magie, peut-être serait-il plus normal qu'il aille côté moldu, mais en même temps, il était un magicien, sa vraie place était côté sorcier.

Comme il hésitait trop, il se laissa aller aux réflexes qu'il avait depuis 7 ans, et chercha un taxi, qu'il trouva bien vite car après tout, il était devant un aéroport.

Il demanda à être conduit à l'hôtel le plus proche, et paya 50 livres sterling.

C'était tout l'avantage de l'argent sorcier américain ; il avait découvert ça en arrivant à New York ; les gallions se changeaient automatiquement en la monnaie dont il avait besoin, ce qui était nettement plus pratique que de devoir tout convertir à Gringotts.

Il remercia sommairement le chauffeur en arrivant devant l'hôtel, une bâtisse plutôt moderne et à l'air plutôt bien fréquentée.

Il y entra, prit une chambre, y posa ses affaires, et s'en alla de nouveau. Lentement, il se mit à arpenter les rues de Londres, remerciant Merlin qu'il fasse plus chaud ici qu'a New York.

Pourtant, il était du côté moldu, alors il n'angoisse pas trop, mais il savait qu'il aurait la boule au ventre dès qu'il mettrait les pieds côtés ici. Trop de connaissances. Trop de gens qui le détestaient.

Préférant reculer l'échéance, il continua de déambuler côté moldu, après tout, Scorpius ne lui avait pas dit quand il devait le rejoindre.

En passant devant une parfumerie, il eut envie de rentrer dedans. Pour voir si ses parfums s'y trouvaient.

C'était sûrement très narcissique, mais les échecs de 0.3 et Extase l'avaient plus démoralisé que ce qu'il ne laissait entendre, et il voulait savoir si on vendait toujours ses produits malgré cela.

Quand il entra, il salua poliment la vendeuse et commença à marcher dans le magasin, ses yeux se posant sur tous les flacons, espérant en trouver un qu'il connaissait.

En le voyant faire, la vendeuse s'approcha et lui demanda :

-Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît, est ce que vous vendez des parfums Malefoy ? Je sais la polémique que le dernier en date a fait mais il faut vraiment que j'en trouve.

-Oh, oui, nous en avons, suivez moi.

Drago sourit intérieurement. Malgré Extase on utilisait encore ses produits.

La jeune femme le conduit à l'autre bout du magasin, et le sourire intérieur de Drago s'intensifia. Il en était fier de ses parfums, même si ça n'était pas la carrière qu'on imaginait pour un Malefoy.

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous pourriez me conseiller s'il vous plaît, je ne m'y connais pas trop.

Il mentait évidemment, mais il voulait voir les conseils qu'elle allait lui donner.

-Oui, bien sûr, pour qui cherchez vous quelque chose ? Femme ? Fille ?

-Ma mère… j'aimerais quelque chose qui ne sente pas trop fort, et assez floral. Elle m'avait dit le nom du parfum qu'elle voulait, mais j'ai oublié.

-Très bien… dans ce cas je vous conseillerais… Sweet… c'est un des premiers de la marque, très appréciés par la douceur de ses odeurs florales. C'est une de nos meilleurs ventes.

-Je vais prendre celui-ci dans ce cas !

-Veuillez passez en caisse alors, s'il vous plaît.

Drago acquiesça, et suivit la jeune femme une petite boîte dans la main.

Il s'en souvenait tellement bien de Sweet… le premier parfum qu'il avait créé ! Il l'avait fait seul celui là, de la compositon au design du flacon et de la et il lui avait fallu un bon moment avant qu'il ne puisse le vendre, mais ca avait lancé la Malefoy Inc.

La jeune femme passa le code bar du parfum, avant de dire :

-Ca fera £65,50, comment réglez vous ?

-En chèque s'il vous plaît.

Il vouloir si elle verrait qu'il était écrit "Malefoy" sur les chèques.

Il sortit son carnet de chèque, et en remplit un, apposant sa signature sur le bas, signature au était d'ailleurs présente sur chaque flacon et boîte de ses parfums.

Il décrocha le chèque, et le rendit à la jeune femme, avant de prendre son parfum. Il vit les sourcils de son vis à vis de froncer, puis ses yeux s'ecarquiller, alors il commença à marcher vers la sortie. Elle avait vu.

-Monsieur ?! Monsieur vous êtes le Monsieur Malefoy des parfums ?

-Ma signature et mon nom sont les mêmes, non ? dit-il d'un ton mystérieux en quittant la boutique.  
La petite vendeuse resta bouche-béé quelques secondes, avant de prendre son téléphone et de le porter à son oreille.

-Ouais… Jen c'est Maria… tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens d'avoir comme client à la boutique…

* * *

Finalement, Drago ne put éviter son retour au monde magique trop longtemps, parce qu'il reçu un message, à 10h10. "Sois au Chaudron Baveur dans 5 minutes. Scorpius."

Il soupira en voyant ce message. Même par téléphone Scorpius était froid.

Mais… il était dans le Londres moldu, ville qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, comment pourrait-il être au Chaudron Baveur en 5 minutes ! "Transplane crétin ! T'es toujours un sorcier" souffla une voix dans sa tête, voix qui ressemblait à celle qu'il avait à l'adolescence.

Décidant d'ecouter cette voix, il chercha un coin isolé, et transplana devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Il sentit son coeur faire un bon à l'atterrissage ; déjà parce que ça faisait 7 ans qu'il n'avait pas transplané, et ensuite parce qu'il savait qu'en entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, c'était dans le monde magique qu'il entrait.

Anxieux, il poussa la porte le plus doucement possible, et fut soulagé de voir la chevelure platine de Scorpius, si semblable à la sienne ; il n'aurait pas à attendre ici seul.

Il marcha vite jusqu'au jeune homme, qui lui dit :

-C'est pas trop tôt. Je t'avais dit que j'avais un Portoloin à 10 heures. J'espère que t'as déjà un endroit où loger parce qu'on va au Manoir tout de suite.

-Oui… j'ai pris une chambre.

-Parfait. Tu vas arriver à transplanter au Manoir tout seul ou tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix sarcastique.

En réalité, Drago aurait vraiment préféré que Scorpius l'aide, parce que la distance rue du Londres moldu-Chaudron Baveur, mais celle Chaudron-Baveur-Manoir Malefoy beaucoup plus. Mais bon, sa fierté l'empêchait de demander de l'aide à son fils, alors il se concentra, et transplana.

Il arriva devant la grande bâtisse du Manoir Malefoy, chancelant un peu, et voir la maison de son enfance lui serra le coeur. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds…

Scorpius lui fit signe de le suivre, et il obéit, marchant derrière son fils avec appréhension.

Quand Scorpius ouvrit les portes de la demeure, la respiration de Drago eut un accroc.

-Grand Mère ! J'ai un invité pour toi ! s'exclama son fils d'une voix beaucoup moins froide.

La vraie voix de Scorpius, pensa Drago avec tristesse, la voix qu'il utilisait avec ceux qu'il aimait. Personnes dont son père ne faisait plus partie.

-C'est Lily ? Charmante jeune fille…

-Hum… Non ce n'est pas elle, mais je pourrais lui dire de passer te voir demain. précisa le jeune homme en entrant dans le salon, pièce où se trouvait la Lady Malefoy. Grand Mère, voilà qui je t'ai ramené.

En disant ça, Scorpius fit un grand pas de côté, de sorte que Drago se retrouva en face de sa mère.

Le coeur du blond se serra encore plus. Narcissa vieillissait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait pris 10 ans depuis la dernière qu'il l'avait vue, et ça datait d'i ans.

-Drago ? Doux Merlin c'est bien toi ?

L'homme ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais sa gorge était nouée alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Narcissa se leva, une émotion indescriptible sur son visage, et pris son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Drago…

Le blond soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu tellement peur que sa mère le "rejette" comme Scorpius le faisait.

Ne pouvant toujours rien dire, il serra sa mère très fort. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment ; Drago Malefoy était heureux.

* * *

Finalement, il avait passé une excellente semaine en Angleterre, passant le plus de temps possible avec sa mère, mais aujourd'hui, et comme par un coup du sort, on était le 14 février, et c'était le jour pour lui de connaître l'adresse d'Albus.

Il allait retrouver le jeune homme le même jour qu'il l'avait quitté. Belle ironie.

Drago ne s'etait jamais lavé et habillé aussi vite que ce jour là, ainsi, à 9 heures, ses valises rétrécies dans ses poches, il frappait à la porte de l'appartement de Scorpius.

Le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir, l'air beaucoup moins fier que tous les jours précédent, et Drago se demanda pourquoi… mais compris en voyant l'appartement.

Ou plutôt le studio.

C'était une petite pièce qui servait de cuisine, de salon, de salle à manger, et de chambre, et seules les toilettes et la salle de bain étaient dans une pièce à part.

Scorpius avait honte de l'endroit où il vivait.

En voyant que les yeux de son fils ne décollaient pas du sol -alors qu'il gardait le dos droit et la tête haute depuis plus d'une semaine en toute circonstance.

-Scorpuis… tu ne dois pas avoir honte… je trouve ça plutôt brave de ta part de préférer payer ce que tu peux avec l'argent que tu as toi même gagné plutôt que de te servir de celui de tes ancêtres, mais… les Malefoy ont tellement de propriétés… même un appartement en plein Londres ! Tu aurais pu aller là-bas ! Mais, ajouta t-il en voyant son fils commencer à s'énerver, sache que je suis très fier de toi, que malgré la facilité tu préfères ne pas te faire entretenir et je ne te juges pas non plus parce que tu vis ici. Mais par contre… si je veux avoir des petits enfants il faut vraiment que vous veniez à New York ! Parce que je ne sais pas où vous allez caler un bébé ici ! Ca prend tellement de place ces petites choses.

Il avait tenté de faire de l'humour. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça n'avait pas marché du tour, mais peut-être que là…

Mais visiblement, les miracles arrivent.

Scorpius releva la tête, et Drago crut voir l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son fils ; mais même s'il ne voyait pas ce sourire sur sa bouche, il le voyait dans ses yeux, et ca fit chaud au cœur de Drago de voir autre chose que de la froide indifférence dans les yeux de son fils.

-Merci… dit Scorpius dans un murmure. Et pour ce qui est d'avoir des enfants… on y travaille ! Mais j'ai un peu peur que Grand Mère me fasse un de ses grands discours du genre "Mais Scorpius tu te rends compte, vous allez avoir un enfant et vous n'êtes même pas mariés" et bla-bla-bla. Je l'adore, Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être agaçante avec ses principes arriérés !

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Drago.

-J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque quand je lui ai dit qu'on divorçait, ta mère et moi.

-Je le doute. Bon. Tu voulais l'adresse d'Albus… j'ai pas spécialement envie de te la donner directement alors je vais t'emmener devant chez lui. Par contre II travail alors il ne rentrera pas avant tard ce soir.

-J'ai attendu 7 ans je peux bien attendre 7 heures.

Scorpius se rembrunit.

-Mouais… bon, et pour la Malefoy Inc., j'ai réussi à convaincre Lily. Elle va donner sa démission à son patron, on part dès qu'on a fait les cartons.

-D'accord. Je suis heureux de travailler avec vous. En arrivant là bas, tu diras à Vanina de maintenir votre salaire au prix dont je lui ai parlé. Tu peux aussi lui demander une avance si tu as besoin, mais je pense que tu vas refuser cette solution.

-Effectivement. Combien compte tu nous payer ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as dit que tu voulais être bien payé, pas trop payé, et que tu vas t'énerver parce que trop vous payer c'est exactement ce que je fais.

-Dis le moi quand même.

-Non.

-Je ne t'amène pas chez Al.

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

-4000 dollars.

-Ca va enco…

-4000 dollar chacun, Scorpius.

-Ah oui effectivement c'est trop ! Lily n'acceptera jamais d'être tant payer ! Quand je parlais de salaire raisonnable j'entendais 2500 dollars au grand maximum !

-Je me doute mais… c'est ma façon à moi de m'occuper de vous, ok ? Je suis devenu le pire père du monde i ans, il faut que j'essaie de me racheter, et vous permettre, à Lily et toi, d'avoir une belle vie… ça me fait me sentir mieux avec ma conscience même si je sais que ce que je devrais surtout faire pour apaiser ma conscience, c'est ramper au pieds d'Albus pour qu'il m'excuse d'avoir été un tel enfoiré avec lui. Peut-être qu'en faisait ça, je remonterais un peu dans ton estime. Enfin bref. Tu peux m'emmener maintenant s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je me prépare à… le revoir.

Scorpius acquiesça. Il irait voir Vanina pour lui dire de baisser leurs salaires… son père ne le saurait pas après tout.

-Prends mon bras. Je vais nous faire atterrir dans une rue pas moi car il habite du côté moldu, on ne peut pas transplanter directement devant chez lui.

Drago hocha la tête, et posa sa main sur le bras de son fils.

Quelques secondes après, ils étaient dans une rue vide.

-On est à Paris. précisa Scorpius. Albus était très heureux de venir vivre ici même si les circonstances n'étaient m'as idéales.

Drago accusa le coup. Depuis qu'il avait appris comment Albus avait été mal après son départ, il culpabilisait énormément.

Scorpius l'entraîna jusqu'à un immeuble, et lui montra le code.

-T'as intérêt à le connaître si tu veux sortir de l'immeuble pour aller manger quelque chose avant qu'Al n'arrive. précisa le plus jeune en les faisant entrer.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3ème, et Scorpius conduit son père devant la porte numérotée 124.

-Voilà. Tu es devant chez Albus.

En disant ça, le plus jeune se baissa, faisant passer une enveloppe sous la porte.

-Merci.

-Je n'approuve pas que tu viennes le voir, mais si tu ne te comportes pas trop comme un con, ça peut lui faire du bien alors je compte sur toi. J'espère que tu ne le décevras pas, et que tu ne me décevras pas par la même occasion. Au revoir Frago.

-Au revoir Scorpius. Encore merci.

-Arrête de me remercier. Je fais ça pour lui pas pour toi. termina le plus jeune avant de s'en aller.

Drago soupira.

Il se tourna vers la porte, regardant sa montre : 9h15. Plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

-Papa qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

En entendant une voix, une voix qui parlait anglais qui plus est, dans son dos, Drago se retourna, et se figea.

Un visage pâle, de beaux cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux d'un vert époustouflant.

Celui qu'il attendait.

Albus.

* * *

Vuala vuala

Bon, ben ça sera le même genre de question que pour I puisque c'est le même genre de chapitre...

Comment vous trouvez la vie de Drago ? Et Drago justement, comment vous le trouvez ? Et Vanina (je suis tombée amoureuse de ce personnage X) ) ? Et Scorpius ? Vous avez hâte d'avoir la 3ème partie (qui sera peut-être en plusieurs chapitres d'ailleurs ^^)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. Us (partie 1)

Bonjour !

Alors petite minute "explication" : cette histoire devait, à la base, être un OS, puis ça c'est transformé en Three-Shot, et là, ça devient une mini-fic, donc même si la fin de chapitre peut sembler être la fin de l'histoire, ce n'est pas le cas, il y a encore deux trois trucs que je veux faire, dont aborder un peu plus la famille d'Albus ainsi que Romane, donc la partie Us sera en plusieurs parties. Oui, des parties dans une partie, partiception X)

Voilà ^^

Oh, et merci à **Bacclara** pour son immense review qui m'a fait très très plaisir ^^ et pour te répondre si tu passes par là :

Merci beaucoup ! Je redoutais que l'écart d'âge entre Albus et Drago ne dérange -sachant que je l'ai déjà réduit par rapport à l'œuvre originale- alors je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise malgré ça. Qu'on ait d'abord le point de vue d'Albus et ensuité celui de Drago était fait exprès, et tu as plutôt bien décrit ce que je voulais se les lecteurs ressentent face à Drago ^^ Alors Oui, Drago et Albus ont tous les deux des métiers côté moldu, et ce n'est pas fait exprès ; du moins pour Drago parce que je voulais qu'Albus soit prof d'anglais, et donc il fallait que ça soit côté moldu. Par contre Drago je voulais juste qu'il ait une société. J'étais en train d'écrire et j'ai pensé au nom Malefoy Inc. Je trouvais ça cool alors il a juste fallut que je trouve dans quelle société il irait. Du coup j'ai fait du parfum, parce que je pense pas que ça soit habituel d'avoir un Drago PDG d'une boite de parfum. Voilà ! Et pour les questions que tu t'en poses, je réponds à certaine dans' ce chapitre, et à d'autre dans celui d'après

 **Bonne Lecture !**

XXXXXXXXXX

Aujourd'hui et comme tous les matins depuis des années, Albus Potter s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, mais aujourd'hui, sa mauvaise humeur était un tout petit peu moins forte. La raison de cela ? Et bien déjà il fallait revenir deux semaines en arrière…

" _Flash Back_

Ils montèrent, Romane vantant les louanges de l'ascenseur qui fonctionnait, mais quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Albus, le jeune homme se figea, pétrifié d'horreur. Non. Ca n'était pas possible. C'était forcément un mirage. -Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quand la voix de Romane s'éleva, la personne qui attendait devant la porte de chez Albus se retourna, et le jeune homme lâcha le repas de Romane. Ces yeux. Il les aurait reconnu entre mille. Comme cette posture et ces traits. Comme cette personne. La personne qui lui avait brisé le coeur.

Les deux hommes restèrent figés l'un face à l'autre plusieurs secondes en silence, avant que Romane ne brisé ledit silence.

-Papa ! Mon manger ! J'ai faim moi !

-Oui… pardon ma puce… murmura Albus l'air absent, pour ramasser la boîte rouge, qui heureusement ne s'était pas cassée.

Ensuite, avec une lenteur presque exagérée, il avança vers le blond et demanda :

-Es-tu vraiment celui que je crois ?

-Je suppose.

-Dans ce cas vas t-en ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vas t-en Malefoy !

-Albus on peut discuter…

-Est-ce qu'on a pu discuter i ans ? Non ! Alors fiche moi la paix ! Retourne faire tes putains de parfums et fous moi la paix !

-Comment tu sais que je fais des parfums ?

-Peu importe ! Dégage ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

-Albus…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles ! Tu l'as fait facilement i ans alors casse toi !

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait sûrement à rien de répliquer, Drago s'approcha d'Albus à grands pas en disant :

-D'accord.

Et quand il fut face au jeune homme, il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, et attira son visage à lui, posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de partir vers l'ascenseur.

Ca n'était pas un baiser, à peine un effleurement mais ça avait suffit pour couper les connections nerveuses d'Albus.

-Papa ! Papa ! Allo Papa réveille toi ! J'ai faim !

-Oh… euh… Oui… pardon petit coeur… bredouilla Albus en sortant sa clef, les mains tremblantes."

Suite à cela, il avait quitté Mélanie. Le baiser, tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça un baiser, de son ancien amant l'avait complètement retourné, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher le corps de la jeune fille à nouveau, il savait que son corps ne pourrait plus avoir les réactions qu'il devrait face à la jeune femme, et il ne voulait pas avoir à penser à Drago pour coucher avec elle, il estimait trop Mélanie pour ça, alors il l'avait quitté.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle n'avait pas fait de crise de larmes ou quoi que ce soit, non, elle lui avait juste dit "De toute façon j'aurais dû savoir que ça finirait comme ça. Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans ton coeur. Au revoir Albus… on se reverra à la rentrée." et elle était partie. Albus en avait été très étonné, c'était sa première petite-amie en dehors de Lana qui prenait la rupture aussi bien.

Voilà, donc là vous ne voyez pas trop pourquoi il est moins de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Et bien en fait, c'est parce que Drago étant ce qu'il était, il arrivait toujours à ses fins, alors il avait commencé à envoyé des chocolats, des roses, et toutes sortes de trucs comme ça à Albus. Tous les jours il recevait quelque chose du blond, accompagné d'un petit mot, toujours le même "Je t'en prie Albus, laisse moi m'expliquer."

Et donc, la raison de la "bonne" humeur d'Albus, était qu'en ce jour de rentrée scolaire, il n'avait rien reçu ! Rien, nothing, nada !

Ca lui donnerait presque envie de sourire. Et d'être sympa avec ses Seconde, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Ainsi, quand il arriva au lycée, il n'envoya même pas un groupe d'élève qui traînait dans les couloirs dehors, ce qui étonna les jeunes d'ailleurs.

Sauf qu'en arrivant dans la salle des prof, sa mauvaise humeur remonta d'un cran. Le directeur était là. Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore leur chanter…

- _Ah Monsieur Potter vous arrivez enfin !_

 _-Il est 7h50 je ne suis pas en retard._ grommela Albus en allant se placer derrière Sophie. _Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, il attendait que tout le monde soit là._

 _-Je suppose que je suis le dernier._

Sophie acquiesça de la tête.

- _Bon, Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour. Comme vous devez tous le savoir, Mme Faceux a pris sa retraite l'an dernier, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Mr Potter nous a rejoint, mais vous devez sûrement aussi savoir que Mr Theaux étant en arrêt maladie pour une durée indéterminée, il reste toujours un poste de professeur d'anglais vacant, c'est pour ça que j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Mr Malefoy, qui comme Mr Potter nous viens tout droit d'Angleterre, et qui remplacera votre collègue le temps de son arrêt._

Albus sentit son sang se glacer quand il entendit ce nom. Il n'y avait pas 36 Mr Malefoy qui venait d'Angleterre. Et quand le directeur s'écarta pour que le blond soit visible de tous, Albus sentit une rage folle le saisir.

Ses collègues commencèrent à poser des questions à Malefoy alors que le directeur partant, et quand la porte de la salle des profs fut bien fermé, Albus se fraya un chemin à travers ses collègues et attrapa Malefoy par l'épaule :

 _-Je vous l'emprunte 5 minutes vous le harcèlerez de questions après !_ s'exclama le jeune homme en tirant Drago dans la pièce juste à côté, celle avec une table et des chaises et dont les professeurs se servaient pour corriger leurs copies en se moquant _un peu_ des élèves.

Il claqua la porte et lâcha violemment l'épaule du blond, qui recula de quelques pas.

-Nice to see you too, Albus. _(Content de te voir aussi, Albus)_

-What do you do here ? _(Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?)_ demanda Albus sans se soucier de ce qu'avait dit le blond.

-I work. _(Je travaille)_

-You work ? Really ? But you've got your compagny to work ! And here, that's MY workplace ! First, you come to my flat, next, you send me flowers and chocolate everyday and now you come to "work" in the same high school as me ? That's harassment ! _(Tu travailles ? Vraiment ? Mais tu as ton entreprise pour travailler ! Et ici, c'est MON lieu de travail ! D'abord tu viens chez moi, ensuite tu m'envoies des fleurs et du chocolat et maintenant tu viens "travailler" dans le même lycée que moi ? C'est du harcèlement !)_

-If I do that, it's just to talk to you ! _(Si je fais ça, c'est juste pour te parler !)_

-To say what ? That I was just a guy you loved to fuck with ? That you are happier now than when you were with me ! That's to say that that you came back ! To say me how happy you are since 7 years ! _(Pour dire quoi ? Que j'étais juste un mec avec qui tu aimais baiser ? Que tu es bien plus heureux maintenant que quand tu étais avec moi ? C'est pour me dire ce que tu es revenu ? Pour me dire comme tu es heureux depuis 7 ans !)_

-No ! It's quite the opposite ! I miss you ! I miss you every day that pass ! I… I just need you… _(Non ! C'est tout le contraire ! Tu me manques ! Tu me manques chaque jour qui passe ! Je… J'ai besoin de toi…)_

 _-_ You miss me ? But if you missed me, you'd come back before ! _(Je te manque ? Mais si je te manquais tu serais revenu avant !)_

-I was scared… And my stupid pride prevented me from doing it… Please… Let me a second chance. _(J'avais peur… et mon stupide orgueil m'en empêchait… s'il te plaît… laisse moi une seconde chance.)_

 _-_ A second chance ? Are you serious ? _(Une seconde chance ? T'es sérieux ?)_

Les yeux d'Albus luisaient de colère, et quand il les tourna vers Drago, il vit que ceux du blond étaient emprunt d'une forte tristesse, et de… sincérité ?

Non. Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de sincère. Par conte il était un excellent menteur.

-Yes… I love you Albus… _(Oui… je t'aime Albus)_

Les yeux d'Albus se fermèrent douloureusement. Il avait tellement attendu un "Je t'aime" de Drago… et maintenant qu'il lui disait il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

-No. dit Albus d'une voix plus suppliante que ferme.

-I love you.

Chaque "Je t'aime" était un coup de poignard au coeur d'Albus de plus, il fallait qu'il cesse !

-No you don't ! ( _Non tu ne m'aimes pas !)_

-I **do** love you ! _(Mais si je t'aime !)_

 _-_ No ! You don't love me, because you don't destroy the person that you love ! _(Non ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, parce que tu ne détruis pas la personne que tu aimes)_

-Inever wanted to destroy you, I promise ! dit Drago en se rapprochant d'Albus, lui prenant les mains de force en plantant son regard dans le sien. _(Je n'ai jamais voulu te détruire, je te le promets !)_

-Yet, you did it. murmura Albus en détournant le regard. Go away. For the love of God, go away. I don't know if you're lying or if you're honest, and I don't want to know it. I just want you to disappear of my life. You've hurted me so much.( _Pourtant, tu l'as fait. Vas t'en. Pour l'amour de dieu, vas t'en. Je ne sais pas si tu mens ou si tu es honnête, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste que tu disparaisse de ma vie. Tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal.)_

-Al… Please… _(Al… S'il te plaît…)_

-No Drago… I don't want to suffer again. If you just want to sleep with me… I'm okay… let's fuck… this way you'll let me be, and I would have sex with you a last time… to bury our "relationship" and this stupid love that I continue to feel for you… Shit I seem to be a fucking bitch saying that… _(Non Drago… je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau. Si tu veux juste coucher avec moi… je suis d'accord… allons baiser… comme ça tu me laisseras vivre et j'aurais couché avec toi une dernière fois… pour enterrer notre "relation" et ce stupide amour que je continue de ressentir pour toi… Merde j'ai l'air d'être une putain de salope à dire ça…)_

 _-_ You're not a bitch Albus… you're all but a bitch. _(Tu n'es pas une salope Albus… tu es tout sauf une salope)_

-Wrong… I was your bitch… during 8 months… and I wasn't even paid… _(Faux… j'étais ta salope… pendant 8 mois… et je n'étais même pas payé)_

-Albus that's false… I never considered you like a whore… I respect you a lot y'know… _(Albus c'est faux… Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une pute… Je te respect beaucoup t'sais)_

-No I don't know… Cause If you respected me just a little, you wouldn't let me 7 years ago. That's over Drago. Let it down. termina Albus en dégageant ses bras de l'emprise de Drago, marchant jusqu'à la porte. _(Non je ne sais pas… parce que si tu me respectais juste un petit peu, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tombé i ans. C'est fini Drago… Laisse tomber)_

-A Malefoy never gives up. Especially not the love of his life. _(Un Malefoy n'abandonne jamais. Surtout pas l'amour de sa vie.)_

Voyant qu'Albus commençait à craquer, Drago usa de la dernière faiblesse d'Albus : sa voix quand il parlait français. Albus lui avait toujours dit qu'il adorait sa façon de parler français.

- _Je t'aime…_

Albus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Sale serpent manipulateur et vicieux. Déjà, ses "I love you" faisaient du mal au jeune homme, mais alors un "Je t'aime"...

Le brun avait toujours adoré la voix de Drago quand il parlait français, encore plus quand il lui murmurait mille phrases pas vraiment censées après l'amour, moment de leur relation où il était plus tendre, plus ouvert à Albus.

C'étaient des souvenirs douloureux.

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, cherchent à fuir Drago le plus possible.

- _C'est bon vous pouvez aller parler à Malefoy._ dit-il d'une voix faible en passant près de l'endroit où ses collègues étaient amassés.

Lui continua d'avancer, allant s'appuyer contre un mur, la tête penchée en arrière, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda la voix de Sophie, alors que la jeune femme entrait dans son champ de vision.

- _Rien… j'ai connu Malefoy quand j'étais en Angleterre… j'ai de mauvais souvenirs avec lui._

 _-Ah… vous étiez… en couple ?_

 _-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_ demanda Albus d'une voix un peu agressive en baissant la tête pour regarder Sophie.

- _J'ai beau être une quiche en anglais… je sais que_ I love you _veut de je t'aime._

- _Tu l'as entendu ?!_

 _-Tout le monde vous a entendu ! Joan avait l'air fort intéressé… on lui a demandé de nous traduire en direct mais il n'a pas voulu._

 _-Dieu… maintenant tout le monde va savoir que j'ai été avec lui… merde…_

- _Quelle idée de t'engueuler avec ton ex dans la salle des profs aussi… on aime autant les potins que les élèves !_

Albus poussa un soupir, même si ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire à cause du ton de voix de Sophie.

La sonnerie retentit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait ici, Albus en fut profondément soulagé, il n'aurait pas besoin de respirer le même air que Drago trop longtemps, ni entendre les questions de ses collègues sur le fait qu'il ait été avec Malefoy.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'enfuit de la salle, et descendit dans la cours, allant chercher sa classe.

À son grand étonnement, Lola était avec ses camarades.

- _Tu n'es pas censée être avec Mr Lorent toi ?_

 _-J'ai eu des problèmes avec Mr Lorent l'an dernier, alors le directeur m'a proposé de retourner avec vous. J'ai accepté bien sûr !_

-Hum. Bon, allez on monte. dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour que ses élèves entendent.

Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la salle de classe d'Albus, et le jeune homme sortit sa clé pour l'ouvrir, puisqu'il n'y était pas allé aujourd'hui.

Il fit entrer ses élèves, posa son sac à la place habituelle… avant de se figer.

Sur son bureau, il y avait une boite ronde rouge, avec un petit papier dessus. Il était presque sûr que le papier était noirci de l'écriture de Drago… En s'approchant, il reconnut effectivement la façon d'écrire fine et légèrement pêchée de l'aristocrate.

Il allait tuer ce blond de malheur.

- _Vous avez une admiratrice Monsieur ?_ se moqua Lola.

Il lui jeta un regard tellement noir qu'elle en perdit son sourire.

- _On peut dire ca._ marmonna Albus en ouvrant la boite. _Bon, ce sont des chocolats, alors je vous propose quelque chose, celui ou celle d'entre vous qui participe le plus pendant l'heure gagne ces chocolats._

 _-Pourquoi vous n'en voulez pas ?_

 _-_ Parce que si je les garde je vais étouffer la personne qui me les a offert avec. grogna Albus en posant la boîte ailleurs, pour pouvoir poser son précieux ordinateur. _Ah, et petite information qui pourrait vous être utile ; je suis d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, alors tenez vous bien, j'ai des bulletin de colle à remplir._

Personne ne rajouta rien.

…

 _-Pourquoi est ce que tu fais la gueule encore ?_ demanda Sophie à Albus alors qu'il allaient entrer dans la salle de la cantine réservée au prof.

- _J'ai pas envie de voir la gueule de Malefoy._

 _-Ca va être compliqué sachant qu'il en a pour un bon moment ici…_

 _-M'en parle pas._ grogna Albus en s'asseyant.

Pour l'instant, aucun de leurs collègues n'était arrivé, Albus en profita donc pour manger le plus possible. Comme ça il pourrait s'en aller plus vite quand le blond arriverait.

Sauf que bien sûr, Malefoy arriva rapidement, accompagné de Joan avec qui il discutait.

À la grande horreur d'Albus, les deux hommes s'assirent en face de Sophie et Albus, Drago face au brun, évidemment.

-Pas un mot Malefoy. Où je t'envoie cette immonde purée de carotte dans les cheveux. menaça Albus avec un regard noir.

-Wahou quelle menace Potter. Je t'ai connu plus sauvage.

-Ferme ta gueule… je t'ai dis que si tu veux juste qu'on couche ensemble à nouveau ça me va.

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Du moins pas si c'est coucher pour coucher. Si on fait l'amour, je veux que ce soit parce qu'on est ensemble, pas pour dire que c'est la dernière fois.

-Faire l'amour ? Depuis quand tu fais l'amour toi ?

-Depuis que je suis amoureux. Amoureux de toi.

-Arrête. Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges.

-Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ! J'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte, mais je t'aime Albus !

-Ah ca pour mettre longtemps tu as mis longtemps ! Moi j'étais certain d'être amoureux de toi quand j'ai commencé à te draguer ! Putain l'erreur que j'ai faite à cette époque.

-Ca n'était pas une erreur ! On a passé de bons moments ensemble ! Et ça pourrait encore se faire d'ailleurs si tu le laissais une chance. Je t'en prie Albus… laisse moi te courtiser… j'ai pas pu te faire la cour la première fois et j'aimerais rattraper ça… te montrer qu'on peut être ensemble… Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Je t'invite au restaurant, on va où tu veux, peut importe combien ça coûte, et je peux même t'emmener à New York si tu veux ! Ou à Londres, enfin bref ou tu veux. Et je peux te promettre de ne pas te toucher sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité ; je ne caresse pas tes doigts ou tes bras, je ne te fais pas de pieds sous la table, rien. S'il te plaît Albus… laisse moi faire ça…

-Hum… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

-Tu le peux Albus. Je te promets que je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi. Tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant ces 7 ans et maintenant que j'ai réussi à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour te retrouver, je ne veux pas tout gâcher à nouveau… d'ailleurs pendant ce rendez-vous je pourrais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai quitté, chose que je regrette amèrement à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin bon. Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Je ne sais pas… laisse moi réfléchir. Je… rejoins moi devant chez moi -puisque tu sais où c'est- à 19h30, je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Malefoy.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui.

-Non, mais tu vas au moins considérer le fait de dire oui. Alors je t'en remercie.

-T'es toujours aussi bizarre.

-Je ne suis pas bizarre.

-Bien sûr que si tu l'es, tu manges de la confiture au déjeuner, personne ne fait ca.

-Moi si. Je n'aime pas le fromage, il fallait bien que je trouve autre chose à manger quand mes parents en étaient à cette partie du repas.

-Toujours est-il que c'est bizarre. Et puis on est en France et tu dis que tu n'aimes pas le fromage tu veux te faire découper en morceaux ou quoi ? C'est comme si tu entendais quelqu'un dire qu'il n'aime pas le thé.

-Crois moi, j'ai passé des années à New York, j'ai entendu beaucoup de gens dirent qu'ils n'aiment pas le thé. Et puis je te signale qu'on parle en anglais Al, et que je parle vite, et que j'ai mon accent alors pas de risque qu'on me comprenne sauf si on s'intéresse à ce que je dis. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas des élèves ici.

Albus pouffa, au grand étonnement de ses collègues autour de lui.

-Si tu veux qu'on s'intéresse à ce que tu dis, faut pas être prof ! Enfin bon toi tu l'es pas vraiment…

-J'ai un diplôme je te signale. C'était un de mes premiers choix de carrière, d'enseigner. Sauf que Scorpius est arrivé. Et Astoria est partie, alors comme j'avais l'argent pour je n'ai pas travaillé. La seule fois où j'ai vraiment été prof, ça a été pour toi, et ça a vite dérapé.

Albus sourit de la manière _délicieuse_ dont ses cours avec Drago avaient dérapé, avant que son visage ne se ferme.

Repenser à sa relation avec le blond, c'était repense à la séparation. À sa souffrance. Au mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Subitement, il se leva, et aussi vite qu'il s'était mis debout, quitta la pièce, le regard de Sophie sur lui.

Drago lui, ne put retenir un sourire. Même si Albus venait de s'enfuir, ils avaient eu une discussion à peu près amicale -sur la fin- et ça remplissait son coeur de joie…

…

Comme Drago comme pour Albus, l'après-midi fut très longue. Trop longue. Pour Drago parce qu'il ne savait pas si Albus accepterait ou non son rendez-vous, et pour Albus parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider ; il aimait Drago comme un fou, et voulait tellement lui donner une seconde chance ! Mais en même temps il avait peur d'être déçu à nouveau…

Finalement, quand Drago toqua à la porte de l'appartement d'Albus à 19h30 pile, il vit le jeune homme arriver, vêtu d'un jean simple et d'une chemise. Il était beau. Et habillé différemment que pendant la journée. C'était sûrement une bonne chose.

-Alors Monsieur Potter, me faites vous l'honneur de venir dîner avec moi.

-Seulement si vous m'emmenez dans un des restos asiatiques du 13ème, Monsieur Malefoy.

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton goût pour la nourriture asiatique.

-Ça non. Alors, tu m'emmenes ?

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. On transplane ? Parce que j'ai pas vraiment de voiture tu vois.

-Tu ne vas pas te planter de quartier ?

-Je connais Paris, Albus. Tu permets que j'entre ? Je ne suis pas sûr que transplaner sur le palier, à la vue de tes voisins soient une bonne idée.

-Hum…d'accord, mais n'oublie pas, le moins de contact physique possible Malefoy, c'est toi qui me l'a proposé, alors je me contenterais de me tenir à ton bras.

-Pas de problème.

Il s'était promis de se comporter en gentleman avec Albus, il allait s'y tenir. Si Albus ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, il ne le toucherais pas. Même si passer la soirée à regarder ce magnifique jeune homme sans pouvoir le toucher allait vraiment être difficile.

Drago entra rapidement dans l'appartment d'Albus qui ferma la porte derrière lui, et ils transplanèrent tout aussi vite ; Albus ne voulait pas que Drago ait le temps qu'analyser son appartement.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle vide de Chinatown, et Drago dit :

-On va au resto que tu préfères, alors là c'est à toi de me conduire.

-Suis moi dans ce cas. Allez, j'ai faim.

-Faim ? Il n'est que 19h30 ?

-Peut-être qu'à New York on mange tard, mais moi je dîne à 19h habituellement.

-Pauvre petit… ton estomac ne va pas se remettre de changer ses habitudes… allons manger avant que tu ne meurs de faim.

-C'est bon pas besoin de te moquer de moi. marmonna Albus en se mettant à marcher.

Drago eut un petit rire, et suivit le jeune homme.

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant pas très loin de là où ils avaient atterri, et prirent une table.

Albus se surpris à sourire en se voyant en face de Drago. Jamais ils n'avaient dîné en tête à tête au restaurant, et presque jamais en tête à tête tout court. Il aimait ça. Et puis Drago était tellement beau… il ne l'avait pas vraiment détaillé depuis ce matin, mais maintenant, il avait tout le loisir de le faire, et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait vraiment.

Drago avait toujours son port droit d'aristocrate, et Albus était sûr que s'il regardait sous la table, il verrait les jambes du blond croisés, la gauche sur la droite. Par contre, on voyait sur son visage qu'il avait vieilli. Il avait des rides qu'il n'avait pas avant, mais ça restait minime et Albus le trouvait encore plus sexy comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'i ans, et Albus remarqua mentalement qu'il préférait le blond avec les cheveux un peu plus courts. Il lui dit d'ailleurs.

-Les cheveux plus courts t'allaient mieux…

-Je ne pense pas vraiment à me les couper… Vanina me dit que je devrais le faire pourtant.

-Qui est Vanina ? demanda Albus d'une voix irritée.

Il avait sentit un horrible sentiment l'envahir quand il avait entendu la voix de l'homme prononcer ce prénom. La jalousie.

-Ma secrétaire.

-Les patrons se tapent vraiment leur secrétaire alors ?

-Je… Quoi ?! Mais… je ne couche pas avec elle !

-"Vanina me dit que je devrais le faire pourtant". imita Albus avec un air exagérément niais. Qu'est ce que ta secrétaire pourrait en avoir à foutre de tes cheveux ?!

-Elle travaille avec moi depuis 5 ans… elle a pris l'habitude de me… couver un peu. Elle me trouve beaucoup trop seul pour mon bien, alors elle fait en sorte que je passe le plus de temps possible avec elle ou d'autres de mes employés, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Elle a 28 ans elle est trop jeune.

-J'en ai 24. remarqua le brun.

-Toi c'est différent… mais dis moi… pourquoi ça t'énerves que je puisse coucher avec elle ? questionna le blond d'un ton un peu taquin.

-Ca ne m'énerve pas de tout. mentit Albus.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, c'est pas comme si tu avais des comptes à me rendre après tout. dit Albus alors que le serveur arrivait.

"Sauvé par le gong" pensa t-il.

Les deux hommes commandèrent, et Drago reprit ensuite la discussion :

-Et cette enfant avec toi la semaine dernière…

-Ma fille. C'est ma fille.

-Oh… comment est ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

-Romane.

-C'est joli. Et qu'en est-il de sa Maman ?

-On est séparés. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? se vengea Albus.

-Oh… pour savoir s'il y avait de la concurrence…

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus avec la mère de Romane que je ne suis pas en couple tu sais.

-Oh… et… tu as quelqu'un alors ?

-Peut-être… s'amusa Albus.

-Ou peut-être pas ? proposa Drago avec espoir.

-Si tu es sage… je te dirais si j'ai quelqu'un ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est tellement plus drôle de te voir stresser.

-Stupide gamin. marmonna Drago.

Le plus jeune lui répondit par un grand sourire hypocrite.

Drago bouda quelques secondes, avant qu'Albus ne dise :

-Tu vas pas faire la gueule quand même ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Et c'est moi le gamin ! Mon dieu Drago j'ai personne, je ne vois pas comment tu peux en douter ! J'avais une copine mais quand tu es revenu… je l'ai quittée.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai. Allez arrête de faire la tête gros bébé.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes, avant que Drago ne propose :

-Ca te dit si je te fais la cours en mode "date américain" ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien figure toi que les américains ont des "codes" pour la drague ! C'est Vanina qui m'a raconté ça.

-Des codes pour draguer ? Quelles idées ils ont les américains…

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange, mais regarde, si on suit ces codes j'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser avant le 3ème date, et on ne couche pas ensemble avant le 6ème date.

-Ca commence à m'intéresser… qu'est qu'il font d'autre de spécial ?

-Et bien… le garçon doit être approuvé par les copine de la fille, mais tu n'es pas une femme, et heureusement parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Scorpius ait vraiment approuvé.

-En effet…

-Aussi, Vanina m'a dit que, même si ce sont plus les adolescents qui font ça, on peut parler des stades sexuels d'une relation avec des mots qui viennent du baseball ; 1st base, 2nd base, 3rd base et Home Run. C'est plutôt drôle.

-Ah oui… et à quoi est-ce que ça correspond ?

-Oh mais ça je ne te le dirai que si nous les passons, ces stades beau brun.

Drago sourit à Albus, et le jeune homme lui répondit, presque inconsciemment. Tout revenait tellement naturellement avec Drago… lui parler… lui sourire… l'aimer….

…

Au final, ils passèrent une excellente, se réapprivoisant un peu, parlant de tout et de rien, et il était 22h quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Albus.

En bas de l'immeuble, Albus hésita ; comment devait-il dire au revoir à Drago sans l'embrasser, mais pas juste En lui serrant la main.

Drago mit vite fin à ce dilemme en prenant une main d'Albus, qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent. Les lèvres de Drago sur sa peau… même si ses mains… ca le rendait fou… ça faisait tellement longtemps.

-Tu n'as pas perdu tes manières d'aristocrate.

-Jamais enfin… et puis il faut que je sois un gentleman si je veux pouvoir te récupérer.

Le plus jeune roula des yeux, avant de dire :

-Merci pour cette soirée… c'était sympa.

-Alors me laisseras-tu espérer un prochain rendez-vous avec toi ?

-Ça se pourrait…

-J'ai bien l'intention d'occuper ta soirée de vendredi dans ce cas.

-Hum… pas vendredi. J'ai Romane ce week-end.

-Jeudi alors ?

-Ça peut être la semaine prochaine aussi. dit Albus d'un ton amusé. Tu as attendu 7 ans tu peux attendre 7 jours.

Les lèvres de Drago se tordirent en une moue un peu suppliante.

-Jeudi c'est bien aussi…

Son ton un peu enfantin eut raison d'Albus, qui n'avait déjà pas fort envie de reculer si prochain rendez-vous avec l'homme à la semaine prochaine.

-Bon, d'accord, jeudi, mais tu ne m'ennuies pas au lycée sinon ça sera lundi. Et plus de chocolats ni de fleurs, ok ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Albus lui fit un autre petit sourire.

-Au fait… où est-ce que tu dors ? Parce que je doute que tu aies un appartement à Paris…

-Et bien si en fait. Ma mère adore la France, alors Père a acheté un appartement ici et une villa dans le sud, près de la frontière italienne, et comme mon Père n'est plus… tout est à moi.

-Ah… d'accord. Bon… et bien bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit beau brun. termina le plus vieux en embrassant de nouveau la main du jeune homme, avant de partir.

Albus le regarda s'en aller, son corps joliment éclairé par les lueurs des lampadaires.

Quand Drago fut assez loin, Albus leva la main que le blond avait embrassé, et l'approcha de ses lèvres à lui, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Peut-être se bientôt, ce serait sa bouche que Drago embrasserait…

Une douce chaleur entourant son coeur à cette idée, Albus remonta à son appartement.

Ne retirant même pas ses chaussures, il s'affala dans son canapé, sortit son portable, et appela son meilleur ami, son sourire niais n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

-Allô Scorpius ?

-Hey Al…

-Je te dérange pas ? Il est quelle heure à New York ?

-Non tu ne me dérange pas… et il est 16 heures… je te l'ai déjà dit Albus, vous avez 6 heures de plus en France.

-J'oublie tout le temps. Est-ce que je peux me comporter comme une collégienne amoureuse ?

-Ca a rapport avec Drago je suppose… vas-y raconte.

-Oui ! Il est venu travailler au lycée, ça ça m'a énervé, mais je vois bien qu'il essaie de se racheter… il m'a même invité au restaurant ! Mon dieu Scorpius c'était génial !

-Il s'est bien comporté avec toi au moins ?

-Comme un gentleman ! Il ne m'a pas touché outre mesure, n'a pas cherché à m'embrasser, le seul truc qu'il a fait, c'est un baise-main pour me dire au revoir, j'ai trouvé ça adorable ! Scorpius je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux…

-Tu es déjà amoureux. répliqua Scorpius, de l'agacement s'entendant dans sa voix.

-Et bien je retombe amoureux. Ton père est génial Scorpius.

-Pour l'instant. Il était génial aussi avant de te quitter.

-Merde Scorpius je suis euphorique là tu peux pas remballer ta rancoeur et faire semblant d'être heureux pour moi.

-Je suis heureux pour toi. Je n'ai juste pas confiance en Drago.

-Et bien essaie de le faire… je t'en supplie Scorp' j'ai besoin de positivité, je suis bien assez capable de me faire déprimer tout seul. Il n'y a que toi que je peux appeler, Lily va me tuer si je lui parle de Drago, et je n'ai pas le nouveau numéro de Rosie… alors joue ton rôle de meilleur ami, et laisse moi m'extasier sur ton père. Tu sais être hypocrite, alors sois-le.

-Ok… vas y je t'ecoute.

S'en suivirent de longues minutes de déblatération sur à quel point Drago était _merveilleux._

…

Les trois jours qui séparaient le premier du deuxieme rendez-vous furent très longs pour les deux hommes, mais quand à 19h30, jeudi, Albus entendit frapper à sa porte, il sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, car il savait que Drago se trouverait derrière cette porte.

Et quand il l'ouvrit, il tomba effectivement sur Drago, vêtu des mêmes vêtements que durant la journée, soit un jean bleu brut, une chemise blanche et un pull en cachemire col v noir par dessus. Albus le trouvait magnifique. Drago était toujours magnifique.

Lui par contre, avait troqué sa tenue de journée pour quelque chose de plus habillé, il était abonné au look jean-tee-shirt-gilet-basket pour aller au lycée, et ca n'allait pas tellement avec le concept de rendez-vous galant. Il avait donc enfilé, comme l'autre jour, une chemise à la place de son tee-shirt, et de "vraies" chaussures comme dirait Scorpius.

-Bonsoir Albus. Où souhaites- tu aller aujourd'hui ? Pas encore dans un asiatique si ?

-Je pourrais manger asiatique tous les jours ! Mais non, il y a un resto qui a ouvert dans le coin, je n'y ai jamais été encore.

-Très bien, conduis-moi alors.

Le brun acquiesça, et rapidement, ils quittèrent l'immeuble d'Albus, marchant jusqu'au restaurant dont Albus parlait. Après qu'ils se furent installés et eurent commandé, ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors Malefoy, tu m'as dit que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as quitté, alors j'aimerais savoir.

-On est obligés d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent dès le 2eme rendez-vous ?

Le regard d'Albus répondit pour lui, faisant soupirer Drago.

-Bon… si tu y tiens… mais d'abord, je te demanderais de… disons respecter mes "raisons" tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide, mais sur le moment ça me semblait censé. Enfin… donc… tu vois… je… tu me parlais de tes envies d'aller en France pour étudier et je savais aussi que notre… relation te retenais à Londres. Ça déjà ça me dérangeait et puis… on a tellement d'années d'écart ! Tu avais 17 ans et moi 39, on ne pouvait pas être ensemble… je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi… le père de ton meilleur ami… un type que ta famille ne supporte pas… un ancien Mangemorts surtout… il te fallait quelqu'un de mieux ! Tu étais tellement… tellement pur, tellement gentil, tellement fragile… tellement toi en fait. Je m'en voulais un peu de garder quelqu'un comme toi pour moi… et je m'en voulais surtout de pouvoir t'empêcher de vivre ton rêve, alors… j'ai pensé que partir serait la meilleure solution…

Albus prit le temps d'assimiler la chose. Drago ne l'avait pas quitté parce qu'il en avait assez de coucher avec lui, ou par égoïsme, non, c'était le contraire ! Il l'avait quitté pour qu'il puisse vivre son rêve !

-Et… quand est ce que tu as décidé de me… quitter ? Le matin où tu es parti ou c'était préparé ?

-C'était un peu préparé… mais vraiment un tout petit peu… je me suis décidé la veille… c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de faire que tu aimes ce que je savais être notre… dernière soirée.

Il y avait tellement de douleur dans la voix de Drago qu'Albus ne put même pas imaginer lui en vouloir. Il ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de poser sa main sur celle du blond, comme pour le réconforter. Ironique sachant que c'etait Drago qui était parti.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas la dernière… murmura Albus pour consoler Drago, et aussi parce qu'il le souhaitait.

-Peut-être pas. Mais peut-on que si. Peut-être que je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi.

-Hey… Drago ne dis pas ça… je ne t'aurais pas dit oui pour un second rendez-vous si je ne pensais pas que tu le méritais… ni si je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse de nouveau y avoir un "nous" même si différent du premier, je l'espère.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait oui… mais pour combien de temps ? Te souviens tu seulement de mon âge, Albus ? J'ai 46 ans, je ne vois pas ce qu'un gamin de 25 ans peut bien vouloir faire avec moi.

-Et bien peut-être que le gamin de 25 ans aime cette différence d'âge qui a tendance à te rendre plus protecteur. Peut-être que le gamin de 25 ans s'en fiche que tu ai une vingtaine d'années de plus que lui tout simplement.

-Oui mais dans 10 ans…

-On n'y est pas encore… et puis tu sais bien que pour… les _gens comme nous_ l'âge est moins important… dépasser la centaine d'année n'est pas si rare que ça et le temps à moins d'effet sur le corps, si ce qui t'inquiete est que je ne te trouve plus beau dans quelques années parce que tu auras tes rides… regarde, si tu prends ta mère, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle devait être en milieu de soixantaine et elle n'avait pas tellement de rides ! Et puis tu… tu es magnifique Drago, même le temps ne peut pas avoir raison de ta beauté.

-Tu le penses vraiment ou tu essaies juste de me faire plaisir.

-Je le pense vraiment. sourit Albus avant de lâcher la main du blond, voyant leurs plats arriver.

Il ne voulait pas être considérée comme en couple avec Drago tant qu'il ne l'était les vraiment, les gens étant toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec les homosexuels malgré les lois qui étaient passées en leur faveur et l'évolution de la société.

Une fois Drago rassuré par les mots du brun, le dîner se passa sans encombre, et comme la veille, Drago raccompagna Albus jusque devant chez lui.

-Cette soirée fut aussi agréable que la première, merci beaucoup Drago.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. À quand notre prochain rendez-vous ?

-Que dirais-tu de mardi ?

-J'en dis que c'est très bien. Tu sais où tu voudras manger ?

-Non… et bien… surprends moi !

-D'accord… mais simple question, est ce que tu sais tenir les nuits blanches ou presque ?

-Euh… Oui pourquoi ?

-Je pensais t'amener à New York, mais pour y être à 19h30 heures locale, il faut partir d'ici à 1h30 du matin

-Oh… et bien je n'aurais qu'à dormir un peu avant… ça me va ! Je verrais la ville où tu as passé ces dernières années ainsi.

-Très bien… Bonne nuit beau brun. murmura Drago avant de faire un baise-main à Albus, et de s'en aller.

…

Bibibip. Bibibip. BIBIBIP !

Albus sursauta en entendant le bruit du réveil de son téléphone.

En regardant l'heure que ledit téléphone affichait, Albus se demandait ce qu'il faisait réveillé à 1 heure du matin, puis se souvint.

Le rendez-vous avec Drago. New York.

Cette idée le réveilla bien plus que tous les cafés du monde et il sauta presque de son lit. Il se souvenait de ce que Drago avait dit à propos des "date". Pas de baiser avant le 3ème rendez-vous, et aujourd'hui, c'était le 3ème rendez-vous. Il allait enfin pouvoir regoûter aux lèvres de Drago.

Il en tremblait presque d'envie, d'impatience, et d'appréhension mêlés.

Il devait se faire beau, pour arriver au moins _à la cheville_ de la splendeur de Drago.

Et non il n'exagerait rien de la beauté du blond. Ou peut être que ses yeux d'amoureux avaient tendance à embellir l'homme.

Il se doucha le plus vite qu'il put, s'habilla tout aussi vite, et utilisa les 10 minutes qui lui restaient à tenter de dompter sa chevelure, en vain. Ensuite il regarda les parfums qu'il avait dans son placard, et se surpris à avoir un parfum Malefoy. Il ne pensait pas avoir acheté une des créations de Drago.

Mais bon, au moins il avait trouvé son parfum du jour ; Drago devrait aimer.

Il eut à peine le temps de se rafraîchir à nouveau le visage -il avait peur d'avoir une tête de déterré- que des coups retentissaient à la porte.

Il sursaute de nouveau malgré le fait que Drago avait frappé doucement, et se hâta d'aller ouvrir, tentant de cacher son impatience.

-Bonsoir Drago… ou plutôt devrais-je dire bonjour puisqu'il est 1h30.

-Effectivement… mais comme nous allons dans un endroit où il est 19h30, disons bonsoir. Alors bonsoir beau brun.

-Vas-tu cesser de m'appeler beau brun ?

-Tu es beau, tu es brun, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais.

-Je ne serais jamais aussi beau que toi en tout cas… répondit Albus alors que ses joues rosissaient du compliment.

-Tu me flattes… bon, et si nous y allions, j'ai réservé pour 20 heures.

-Tu as… réservé ?

-Et bien aujourd'hui je n'avais pas cours alors je suis passé à la Malefoy Inc.. Un rapace d'avocat qui me cherche des problèmes… ce n'est pas grand chose. Je t'expliquerai si ça t'intéresse. Et donc j'ai demandé à Vanina de nous réserver une table.

-Ah, la fameuse Vanina. dit le brun d'un ton un peu agacé.

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux Al, Vanina ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Et puis celui qui devrait être le plus jaloux de nous deux, c'est moi, tu passes tes journées avec Coudeau.

-Sophie est aussi lesbienne qu'on peut l'être ! Et puis son type de fille c'est plus les métisses, alors même si elle aimait les hommes je serais clairement loin de ce qu'elle recherche. Mais dit moi, as-tu croisé Scorpius ou ma sœur aujourd'hui ?

-Non… ils m'évitent comme la peste je pense. Dommage, j'aime beaucoup Lily. Elle a du caractère.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste autant depuis que tu m'as quitté. Rose est plus… modérée.

-Rose a toujours été la plus calme de vous ! Du moins toutes les fois que vous êtes venus chez moi, elle a toujours été la plus calme.

-Elle est calme. On se demande d'où ça vient d'ailleurs, parce que mon oncle Ron et ma Tante Hermione ont plutôt le sang chaud. Enfin bref, Malefoy, emmène moi à New York. J'ai envie de voir les Etats-Unis.

-On devient exigeant, Potter ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin en tendant son bras au jeune homme.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Albus posa sa main sur le bras de Drago, et ferma les yeux, les rouvrant sur un paysage totalement différent de celui de son immeuble.

-Je nous ai fait atterrir devant la Malefoy Inc., au moins je suis sûr de savoir où j'arrive. Il ne reste bien 20 Minutes avant d'aller dîner, tu veux faire une petite visite ? Au moins pour voir ta sœur.

-Je suis partant ! Que je vois ce que ça donne quand Drago Malefoy se retrouve à faire des parfums à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique.

-Dans ce cas suis-moi pour une visite guidée de ma société ! En avant.

Drago ouvrir la porte, et en bon gentleman la tint pour laisser passer Albus, et il dut se retenir de poser sa main dans le bas du dos du jeune homme. Albus lui arracherait les yeux.

-Vanina ! s'exclama Drago. Que faites vous encore ici à cette heure, vous n'avez dont pas de vie ?

-Ma vie sentimentale est semblable au désert du Sahara. soupira la jeune femme. Oh mais la votre semble bien plus intéressante pour une fois ! *elle se tourna vers Albus* Alors c'est vous le fameux Albus dont j'entends tant parler ?

-Vanina. grinça Drago entre ses dents.

-Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai ! J'en ai entendu parler de ce jeune homme ! Ses yeux sont aussi magnifique que vous les décrivez en tout cas. Et puis votre fils est Mademoiselle Potter me parlent aussi beaucoup de ce jeune homme. Et de vous aussi mais en des termes beaucoup moins élogieux.

-Je m'en doute… en parlant d'eux, est-ce qu'ils sont là ?

-Hum… Oui ! Je ne les ai pas vu sortir donc ils sont très sûrement dans leur appartement.

-D'accord, merci Vanina. Allez déguerpissez maintenant ! Je ne veux pas vous revoir quand on redescend.

-Mais je n'ai rien à faire chez moi ! Ça caille et la connexion bug en ce moment, alors qu'ici il fait 25, et l'ordinateur est génial !

-Vous me désespérez Vanina… tenez, vous n'avez qu'à aller dans mon appartement le temps que je suis à Paris ! Il y fait tout aussi chaud, et il y a un ordi portable.

-Oh non ! Je ne voudrais pas Monsieur, même si il y fait froid, j'y tiens à mon petit appartement. Et puis ma mère m'appelle tous les soirs sur le fixe pour savoir si je suis rentrée alors croyez bien que je vais déguerpir !

-Bien, bonne soirée dans ce cas.

-A vous aussi ! Même si votre soirée sera sûrement meilleure que la mienne. dit Vanina en regardant plutôt fixement Albus qui se sentir rougir.

Drago roula des yeux, avant d'entraîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-On va aller voir Lily et Scorpius maintenant, comme ça si je me fais frapper j'aurais le temps de me soigner. ricana le blond en appuyant sur le bouton de l'avant dernier étage.

-Mais non… Scorpius n'est pas violent et Lily… Lily n'est pas si agressive que ca.

-Très rassurant ce que tu dis. dit le blond en se plaçant devant la porte.

Un peu hésitant, il frappa, et son fils vint ouvrir. Une grimace s'installa sur le visage du plus jeune, avant que son visage ne se ferme, et il dit de sa voix froide réservée à son père :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'as abandonné Albus définitivement ? Si c'est ca je te jure que je te tue, il est tellement heureux d'avoir ces rendez-vous avec toi !

-Du calme Scorpius. Il ne m'a pas abandonné. dit Albus d'une voix traînante en se faisant voir, Drago s'écartant.

-Albus !

-Scorpius pourquoi tu cries le nom de mon… ALBUS ! cria Lily en apparaissant, sautant au cou de son frère. Merlin ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu en vrai…

-Content de te voir aussi Lily.

-T'es tellement plus beau en vrai qu'en FaceTime…

-Toi par contre… une fois démaquillée…

-Oh la ferme ! T'es gay toi de toute manière, c'est normal que tu ne vois pas mon charme fou.

-Je suis bi Lily, je reconnais une fille au _charme_ _fou_ quand j'en vois une, et toi…

-Arrête donc de critiquer ma fiancée Potter ! Elle est très jolie.

-Merci de me défendre, amour. dit Lily en lâchant enfin son frère.

Et c'est là qu'elle vit Drago.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? demanda t-elle d'une voix glaciale en regardant le plus vieux.

-Bonsoir Lily. C'est moi qui ait fait venir Albus.

-Alors ce que dit Scorpius est vrai… vous essayez _réellement_ de remettre la main sur mon frère.

-Les termes ne sont pas vraiment exacts… disons que j'essaie de rattraper une erreur que j'ai faite.

-Et votre but c'est quoi cette fois ? Vous allez le baiser combien de temps ? Un mois, trois mois, six mois ?

-Lily s'il te plaît. soupira Albus.

-Je compte rester avec ton frère bien plus longtemps. Le plus longtemps possible en fait.

-Hum. On verra bien si vous vous tenez à ca, ce qui m'etonnerais fort. Après tout, vous n'avez tenu que 5 ans avec la mère de Scorpius, les relations longue durée c'est pas votre délire.

-Bon, Albus, on devrait y aller, sinon on va être au retard au resto. s'agaça le blond.

-Hum… Oui… et bien… au revoir… dit Scorpius en entendant l'énervement dans la voix de l'aristocrate.

Drago entraîna le jeune homme dans l'ascenseur, et dit :

-La visite guidée sera pour une autre fois, on se tire d'ici.

-Drago calme toi…

-Non ! Parce qu'elle a raison ta sœur ! La relation que j'ai tenu le plus longtemps, c'était ma relation avec Astoria et ca n'a duré que 5 ans ! J'ai pas envie que ça soit pareil avec toi, j'ai envie de construire quelque chose de solide avec toi et… est-ce que tu crois comme Lily ? Que je vais te garder quelques temps et que je me lasserai ?

-Si je pensais ca, je ne t'aurais pas laissé avoir ces rendez-vous avec moi, parce que je ne veux plus souffrir. J'ai confiance en toi Drago pour m'aimer longtemps.

-Merci. sourit le blond avec gratitude.

Il du se faire violence pour ne pas caresser la joue d'Albus.

…

Cette soirée comme toute les autres fut agréable, ils parlèrent principalement du travail de Drago, Albus ne comprenant pas comment le blond avait fini dans le parfum. Ils finirent de dîner vers 21 h 45, ce qui les fit rentrer à presque 6 heures du matin.

Devant l'immeuble d'Albus, les deux hommes restèrent figés de longues minutes, ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose : le baiser du 3ème date.

Comme Drago ne semblait pas décidé à faire le premier pas -craignant sûrement qu'Albus le repousse- le brun dit, en posant doucement sa main sur la nuque de l'aristocrate.

-Si tu ne sais plus compter Malefoy, moi je me souviens que nous en sommes à notre 3ème rendez-vous. Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire, le 3ème rendez-vous ?

-Qu'on peut s'embrasser… repondit Drago d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son hésitation, mais aussi une très forte impatience.

-Exactement, alors pourquoi ta langue n'est pas déjà dans ma bouche ? demanda Albus en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus grand -Drago faisait bien une tête de plus que lui.

-Tu es d'un romantisme Potter.

-La ferme… murmura Albus, son souffle chaud se mélangeant à celui de Drago tant leurs bouches étaient proches l'une de l'autre

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, les lèvres des deux hommes se rapprochèrent, leur regard l'un dans l'autre, et enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était doux, caressant, amoureux, mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de plus que de cet effleurement.

Doucement, la langue de Drago vint taquiner là lèvres inférieure d'Albus, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, que le jeune homme lui accorda bien volontiers.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, jouèrent l'une avec l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne tente de prendre le contrôle de ce baiser ; ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité et ça leur allait très bien.

La deuxieme main d'Albus rejoint la première sur la nuque de Drago alors que le blond enlaçait la taille fine du jeune homme.

Quand ils durent mettre fin à leur baiser, le souffle leur manquant, ils ne se lâchèrent pas, et Drago approcha ses lèvres d'une des oreilles d'Albus, lui susurrant :

-1st base…

Il sentit Albus sourire, avant qu'il ne pose un baiser sur sa joue, lui chuchotant à son tour :

-Ca te dit de monter ?

-Pourquoi pas… répondit Drago d'une voix suave qui suffit à Albus pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

-On est sauvage Potter ? Tu n'es pas un lion pourtant. souffla Drago dans l'ascenseur.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Malefoy, les serpents mordent. répliqua le plus jeune en tirant impatiemment le blond dans le couloir, ouvrant la porte comme il put en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

Il poussa la porte et la claqua à la hâte, avant d'entraîner Drago dans le canapé, l'y poussant impatiemment.

-Est-ce que tu me permets de te toucher sous ta chemise.

-Tu peux me toucher où tu veux Potter. murmura Drago d'une voix un peu rauque, empreinte de désir.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Albus déboutonna la chemise de Drago, et l'envoya valser au bas du canapé, se plaçant sur les genoux du blond pour être plus à l'aise.

Dans son impatience, Albus resta tout de même figé, ses yeux glissant sur le torse pâle et finement musclé de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Tu es beau… tu es tellement beau… chuchota Albus avec une admiration presque religieuse, avant de poser ses mains sur le bas du ventre de Drago, fébrile.

Ressentir sa peau sur celle du blond après si longtemps… c'était tellement bon.

-Bouge tes mains Albus… je t'en supplie touche moi…

-Seulement si tu me touche aussi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour enlever la chemise d'Albus, qui rejoint la sienne.

À peine fut il torse nu qu'Albus se colla contre Drago, le serrant dans ses bras. Il eut l'impression que cette sensation du corps à demi nu de l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui était un choc électrique, et il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie.

Rapidement, leurs mains se posèrent sur le corps de l'autre, s'y promenant, sans jamais qu'elles ne descendent sous la ceinture, et leurs lèvres restèrent collées presque tout le temps de leurs caresses.

Quelques temps après, ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, la tête d'Albus reposant sur l'épaule de Drago qu'il n'avait de cesse d'embrasser alors que les bras de l'homme agrippant sa taille, comme s'il avait peur que Albus ne s'échappe.

Pourtant, Albus vint perturber leur bulle de plaisir car le soleil se faisait de plus en plus présent dans la pièce, et qu'ils avaient cours aujourd'hui. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon et grogna en voyant l'heure :

-7h40… va falloir qu'on se dépêche où on va être en retard.

-Pas envie d'y aller…

-Moi non plus, mais il le faut… soupira Albus en se levant des genoux de Drago, posant un dernier baiser sur sa clavicule. Allez Malefoy je t'emmene mais bouge ton cul de mon canapé et habille toi.

Il reçut un grognement pour réponse.

-Si tu te dépêche je pourrais réfléchir à l'éventualité d'un rendez-vous ce soir…

Cette phrase seule suffit à faire se lever Drago, et il fut même habillé plus vite qu'Albus.

-Et bien Malefoy, j'ai trouvé comment te motiver ! rit Albus en fermant le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

Drago grogna pour la forme, en enlaçant la taille d'Albus par derrière.

-Est-ce que tu portes un de mes parfums Potter ?

-Ca se pourrait…

-Oh mais j'en suis sûr. murmura Drago en prenant une grande inspiration. Je connais l'odeur de chacun de mes parfums… et celui là… c'est 0.1.

-Exact… t'es fort Malefoy. Allez en route !

Les deux hommes quittèrent bien vite l'immeuble d'Albus, montant dans sa voiture.

Drago demanda en s'asseyant :

-Je peux mettre de la musique ?

-Ok mais pas la radio… la variété française est une atteinte à mon audition !

-Ca ne peut pas être si nul que ça, si ?

-Si ! Bon, y'a quand même des chanteurs qui sont pas mal mais c'est vraiment pas mon trip. dit Albus en appuyant sur le bouton du poste qui lançait sa playlist.

-Je connais ca. dit Drago alors que les premiers accords de Let it be se faisaient entendre.

-C'est les Beatles Malefoy, j'espère bien que tu connais !

-Oui ! C'est ça, les Beatles ! Let it be… elle me fout le cafard cette chanson…

-Pourquoi ?

-Après notre séparation… je l'ai beaucoup écoutée… je sais pas, elle me parlait.

-Ca a été pareil pour moi… je change alors ?

-Non laisse la. Je t'ai retrouvé maintenant, elle n'a plus de raison de m'attrister.

-Cool, parce que j'aime beaucoup cette chanson. sourit Albus en se concentrant sur la route.

Durant le trajet aucun d'eux ne parla, Albus fredonnant les chansons qui passaient.

En arrivant, ils montèrent vite dans la salle des profs pour se servir un sacro-saint café, dont ils avaient bien besoin, surtout Drago qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et avait passé sa soirée à osciller entre l'horaire française et celle américaine.

-Ta copine Sophie n'est pas là ? demanda Drago en sirotant son café.

-Elle prend à 9 heures cette semaine.

-Ah. Ok. Hum… alors pour ce soir ?

-C'est ok. sourit Albus. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

-Moi aussi… allez à plus beau brun, je vais m'occuper de mes élèves.

-Je préférais que tu t'occupes de moi. plaisanta Albus en marchant vers la porte avec Drago.

-Ce soir, si tu es sage. dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

…

-Alors Albus, où est-ce qu'on va ce soir ?

-J'ai pas terriblement envie de bouger… et puis ça devient agaçant que tu me payes le resto. On peut rester ici, non ?

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, oui. Et que veux tu faire alors ? demanda Drago avec un sourire tendancieux en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Hum… je veux tes mains sur moi… plus encore que ce matin…

-Cela me semble un programme intéressant…

-Suis moi alors… dit Albus en prenant la main de Drago, le tirant dans sa chambre.

À peine arrivé dans la pièce, Albus se retrouva plaqué au mur, le corps de Drago contre le sien et les lèvres impatientes du blond embrassant les siennes. C'était bon.

Bien vite, les hauts disparurent, et les mains se firent plus aventureuses.

Quand, emporté dans sa passion, Drago fit glisser ses mains sur la ceinture d'Albus pour la lui retirer, le brun eut un sursaut, et Drago cessa tout mouvement, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le dis, je ne veux pas te brusquer…

-Non… c'est bon… c'est même plus que bon… vas y… haleta Albus alors que la main du blond se faufilait sous son caleçon.

Il poussa un glapissement pas très viril qui firent sourire Drago, et dans les minutes qui suivirent, le cerveau d'Albus s'embrouilla beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

...

-2nd base… murmura Drago en posant sa main sur un endroit plus décent du corps d'Albus.

-Hâte de voir la 3rd base et le Home Run alors… répliqua Albus d'une voix rauque, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago, pas encore remis de l'orgasme que le blond lui avait donné.

-On va garder ça pour d'autre soirs beau brun, il ne faudrait pas faire toutes les choses amusantes le même jour.

Albus grogna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, avant de dire :

-Bon… moi j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche… je laisse la porte ouverte si tu veux mater. précisa t-il en quittant sa chambre, il sourire pas très innocent aux lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas plutôt t'y rejoindre ? proposa Drago d'une voix suave.

-Il ne faudrait pas faire toutes les choses amusantes le même jour. répliqua Albus, reprenant les mots de Drago en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

…

Impatients qu'ils étaient, ils se donnèrent leur 5eme rendez-vous le lendemain soir, et donc, à 19h30, Drago arriva chez Albus.

-Salut beau brun… une idée d'où aller dîner ?

-À un endroit que tu aimes, ça me conviendra.

-Ca te dérange si on va de l'autre côté de la Manche ?

-Euh… bah… c'est que…

-Je ne pense pas qu'on verra quelqu'un de ta famille.

-Bon… d'accord. Je te fais confiance.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement pour les faire transplaner.

En atterrissant, il osa poser sa main dans le bas du dos d'Albus, et lui demanda à l'oreille :

-Tu reconnais ?

-Oh Merlin… Pré-au-Lard…

-Oui… je pense que c'est un endroit important pour quiconque a été élève à Poudlard. Et puis… le monde sorcier me manque, alors le plus simple était de venir ici. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

-Non… notre monde me manque aussi… où est-ce qu'on va ?

-J'avais pensé au Trois Balais… ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un rendez-vous galant mais c'est convivial

-Oh… ok.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda le blond qui avait sentit le plus jeune se tendre légèrement.

-C'est juste que… c'est Hannah Londubat qui tient les Trois Balais depuis le départ de Rosemarta… Neville et elle sont des amis de mon père…

-Ah… et bien on va ailleurs dans ce cas ce n'est pas grave.

-Non c'est bon, c'est bien les Trois Balais…

-On peut se jeter des glamour… ça sera fun.

-Ouais, ça peut être drôle. À quoi veux tu ressembler beau brun ?

-À ce que tu veux, mais pas à moi.

-Hm… j'ai ma petite idée. Allons dans un coin sombre… pas _ce genre_ de coin sombre Potter ! s'exclama Drago en vouant une lueur lubrique passer dans le regard du plus jeune. Un endroit où nous cacher, pas un endroit où baiser.

Albus gloussa, alors que Drago l'emmenait loin des regards.

Le blond pointa sa baguette en direction d'Albus, murmurant de nombreux sorts pour changer temporairement son apparence.

Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent plus clairs, sa peau un peu plus foncée -c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait plus son teint laiteux qu'il tenait de Hinny, mais une peau plus hâlée, plus semblable à celle de Harry, même si plus claire. Sa mâchoire devint un peu plus carré et des cheveux rétrécirent, en frisant.

Après les sorts sur Albus, Drago lança les mêmes sorts sur lui, et ses cheveux devinrent couleur miel foncé alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte bleu époustouflante, mais bien moins que ses prunelles normales. Il eut aussi un peu de barbe, pas grand chose, comme s'il ne s'était pas rasé la veille et l'avant veille.

-T'es sexy comme ça. remarqua Albus. Mais je te préfères au naturel.

-Idem pour toi… tu me fais encore plus penser à ton père qu'habituellement c'est fou.

Albus grimaça.

-J'ai les traits fins de ma mère, normalement, le sort a dû changer ça. Bon, allez, allons manger maintenant que nous ne sommes plus nous.

-Bonne idée. dit Drago. Me permets-tu de prendre ton bras comme si… nous étions ensemble ?

-Hm… permission accordée ! sourit Albus.

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'au bar, bras dessus bras dessous.

En entrant dans le pub, ils entendirent des rires joyeux ; l'euphorie habituelle des Trois Balais.

Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, qui portait une tenue de serveuse traditionnelle lui allant plutôt bien.

Albus reconnut ses yeux rieurs ; Alice, la fille de Neville et Hannah, qui avait 8 ans de moins que lui.

-Bonsoir Messieurs ! s'exclama t-elle en les approchant. Vous désirez une table ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît. Pour deux. précisa inutilement Albus.

Alice leur sourit, avant de les conduire à une table au fond de la table, un peu plus au calme.

-Je vous amène la carte tout de suite.

Elle partit, et revint tout aussi vite avec les menus.

-Je reviens prendre vos commandes dans quelques minutes.

Albus et Drago acquiescèrent, et le blond dit, une fois Alice un peu plus loin :

-S'il y avait eu une serveuse aussi jolie et agréable quand j'étais à Poudlard j'aurais passé toutes mes sorties à Pré-au-Lard ici…

-Vanter les louanges d'une jeune fille ne va pas t'aider à faire des choses intéressantes avec moi ce soir, tu sais.

-Je ne vante pas ses louanges ! Je remarque qu'elle est jolie et souriante, ce qui est vrai !

-Elle a aussi 16 ans, alors je sais que tu aimes les plus jeunes, mais de là à taper chez les mineurs…

-Oh c'est bon… j'ai pas envie de coucher avec elle… j'ai le droit de trouver des gens agréables, non ?

-Bien sûr que tu as droit, mais pas quand tu as rendez-vous avec moi.

-On est jaloux beau brun ?

-Plutôt oui. Allez choisis ce que tu vas manger et arrête de m'ennuyer. marmonna Albus en baissant les yeux sur le menu.

Drago eut un petit rire, avant de lire les plats au choix lui aussi.

Quand Alice revint, ils commandèrent, Albus surveillant que Drago ne regardait pas trop l'adolescente.

-Tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux Al.

-Ta gueule.

Le blond pouffa de nouveau.

-Tu fais la tête ?

-Oui, parce que tu te moques de moi.

-Mais non je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu es jaloux même si nous ne sommes pas réellement ensemble.

-Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. On a passé 7 ans séparés, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps là. Si t'as réussi à te passer de moi pendant tant de temps, c'est que je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que tu sembles le dire, et que tu peux encore trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

Il y avait de l'anxiété dans sa voix, de l'incertitude et de la peur aussi.

Troublé, Drago prit la main d'Albus et la serra fort dans la sienne.

-Albus… pendant ces 7 ans, pas une seule fois je n'ai touché quelqu'un d'autre, pas une seule fois je n'ai ne serait-ce que _regardé_ quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que tout ce temps, je ne pensais qu'à toi, jour et nuit. Tu étais tout le temps là. Ici. dit le blond en posant sa main libre sur son coeur. _Je t'aime Albus._

Le jeune homme frissonna, tant du fait de la déclaration de Drago que de celui du "Je t'aime" en français qui était sortit des lèvres de l'homme, avant qu'un énorme sentiment de culpabilité n'étreigne son coeur.

-Moi j'ai enchaîné les aventures en 7 ans… j'ai tellement honte. dit Albus d'une voix à peine audible.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… je t'avais quitté, tu avais le droit de faire ta vie avec d'autres hommes…

-Des femmes Drago… je n'ai couché qu'avec des femmes… mon coeur amoureux n'aurait pas supporté que je me laisse toucher par un autre homme. Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans une glace en sachant que j'avais permis à un autre homme que toi de baiser avec moi. Je ne voulais que toi… alors je suis allé du côté des femmes. Au début quand je les prenais… je pensais à toi… je fermais les yeux et je t'imaginais. Je murmurais ton prénom quand je jouissais. Je sais que je devais être un parfait connard aux yeux de ses filles, mais leur corps ne me faisait pas d'effet. Et puis avec le temps, j'ai réussi à ne plus avoir besoin de penser à toi. Mais je murmurais toujours ton prénom. Sauf depuis la mère de ma fille, Lana. Elle, elle m'a entendu dire ton nom, comme toutes les autres sûrement, mais elle a été la première à me faire la remarque. Elle m'a dit un truc du genre "Je m'appelle Lana, pas… Drago. Je me fiche du pourquoi tu as dit ce nom, c'est ta vie, mais je te prierais d'utiliser mon prénom ou de ne rien dire du tout. C'est vexant pour moi, et là tout de suite ça doit être très gênant pour toi. Je suis pas le genre de fille pleurnicheuse, alors je vais pas te faire une crise ou t'en coller une parce que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête, mais évite, j'ai tout de même une fierté". J'ai plus dit ton nom avec Lana, et puisque j'avais pris "l'habitude" avec elle, je le faisais plus avec les autres non plus. Par contre j'évitais les blondes. Y'a que la dernière copine qui a été blonde en faite. Mais beaucoup moins blonde que toi. Un peu comme tu l'es aujourd'hui. Tu as dû la voir au lycée…

-Tu t'es tapé une élève !

-Oui. rougit Albus. Je l'ai rencontrée dans la rue et je ne l'avais pas comme élève, alors quand elle m'a dragué, je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose de mal en me laissant tenter. Sauf qu'après on a un peu parlé de nos vies et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était au lycée. J'ai voulu la quitter, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le dirait pas. Mais je crois qu'elle l'a dit quand elle parce que les terminales le savent. Je m'en fous un peu parce que maintenant je suis plus avec elle et que de toute manière elle a pas de preuve qu'on était ensemble. Enfin bref… je me sens mal d'avoir couché pendant ces 7 ans alors que toi…

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, je te l'ai dit. Je ne dirais pas que je m'en fous, bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'avais quitté comme un malpropre après tout. Allez, ne parlons plus de sujets qui fâchent. décréta Drago en caressant le dos de la main Albus de son pouce, lui faisant un petit sourire auquel le brun repondit.

…

Une fois le repas terminé -payé par tous les deux cette fois, Albus en avait assez de se faire inviter et voulait payer sa part ; il voulait même payer celle de Drago pour une fois, mais le blond à avait refusé catégoriquement- les glamour lèves, les deux hommes retransplanèrent à Paris, ils ne voulaient pas trop rester dans leur monde non plus, de peur d'être trop nostalgique de la magie. Et aussi parce qu'ils avaient terriblement envie de "faire des choses intéressantes" dans l'appartement d'Albus.

Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre, se débarrassant de leurs hauts comme la veille.

-Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi… susurra Albus d'une voix sensuelle en caressant le torse de Drago.

Lentement, les mains du brun glissèrent jusqu'à la braguette de l'homme, qu'il defit, avant de laisser tomber le pantalon du blond sur ses chevilles.

Il poussa doucement Drago sur le lit, et lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et son pantalon.

L'homme avait de plus en plus chaud… ce qu'Albus était en train de faire… il le faisait toujours avant de…

-Oh Merlin. glapit Drago alors qu'Albus s'agenouillait entre ses jambes.

Il lui baissa un peu son caleçon, et leva les yeux vers ceux embués de désirs du blond. Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, il avança un peu son visage, lentement, très lentement, et Drago crut devenir fou…

…

De longues minutes plus tard, Drago était à demi-allongé sur le lit, en sueur mais absolument et totalement heureux , alors qu'Albus était allongé contre lui, sa tête sur son torse.

-Merlin Albus j'avais oublié à quel point tu es doué…

Albus sourit.

-Je ne me suis pas rouillé en 7 ans…

-Ah ça non ! rit Drago.

Inconsciemment, sa main alla se glisser dans les cheveux du brun, les caressant tendrement.

-Ah et au fait Al… 3rd base…

-J'ai hâte de voir le Home Run alors… Que dirais-tu de demain soir ?

-J'en dirais que c'est une très bonne idée.

…

Albus était encore plus stressé que pour le 3ème rendez-vous. Parce que c'était le 6eme. Ils allaient coucher ensemble c'était certain, parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux envie, les (re)découvertes de leur corps avaient augmenté la tension sexuelle et le désir déjà bien présents entre eux.

Ce soir là, il avait décidé de revêtir une tenue plus classe que d'habitude ; sauf qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune veste de costume, alors il avait écumé les rues de Paris à la recherche de quelque chose de pas trop coûteux. Finalement, il avait trouvé, et il était donc vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste de costume, ainsi que d'une chemise blanche. Sobre et classe. Ca devrait plaire à Drago. Aussi, il n'avait pas mis de parfum, parce qu'il savait que Drago adorait mettre sa tête dans son cou et respirer son odeur quand ils couchaient ensemble. Du moins i ans il aimait ça.

Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, le coeur du brun rata un battement. Ca y est. C'était le grand soir.

Il alla ouvrir la porte au blond, et s'etonna encore de la beauté de l'homme.

Il portait un pantalon et une veste de smoking gris en soie, et une chemise noir qui contrastait à merveille avec sa peau diaphane.

-Tu es époustouflant… complimenta Albus en dévorant l'homme des yeux.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus… où allons nous beau brun ?

-Tu m'as parlé d'une résidence dans le sud…

Les coins des lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent.

-J'en ai parlé effectivement… tu veux y aller ?

-J'aimerais bien…

-Alors on y va ! Par contre il faudra que tu me laisse le temps d'aller nous chercher à manger.

-Pas de problème. sourit Albus, avant que Drago ne les fasse transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique maison de plain pied au style plutôt moderne.

-Je te laisse découvrir la maison, dit Drago en ouvrant la porte, je vais nous chercher à manger. À tout de suite.

Il osa poser un baiser sur les lèvres d'Albus ; un baisser aussi léger qu'une plume, comme celui qu'il lui avait donné en réapparaissant dans la vie d'Albus, à la Saint Valentin.

Albus sourit et rougit de cette petite attention, cette marque de tendresse inattendue qui entoura son coeur de chaleur.

Ensuite, il fit glisser son regard dans la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était un grand espace faisant office de salon et de salle à manger. Il y avait un canapé de cuir noir posé face à une télévision à écran plat. Entre la télévision et le canapé, il y avait une table basse en verre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une table rectangulaire entourée de 6 chaises, et deux bibliothèques pleines de livres étaient contre l'un des murs. Derrière la partie salon, il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin.

Albus décida de sortir.

Il marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée, l'ouvrit, et entra dans le jardin. Il y avait tout d'abord une terrasse avec un salon de jardin, puis une grande piscine piscine éclairée de l'intérieur. Albus se rendit compte que l'endroit faisait partie du monde de la magie quand il vit les sortes de lucioles qui éclairaient le jardin, ça n'était clairement pas moldu.

Aussi, il n'avar étonnamment pas froid, et compris qu'il devait y avoir un sort de chaleur sur le jardin, pour qu'on puisse y aller toute l'année sûrement.

Le jeune homme resta encore quelques secondes dans le jardin, avant de pénétrer dans la maison de nouveau, pour aller voir les autres pièces.

Il regarda rapidement la cuisine, ça ne l'intéressait pas, avant de continuer son chemin, passant dans un couloir. Il y avait 4 portes, sûrement deux chambres, une salle de bain, et des toilettes, pensa Albus en ouvrant les premières portes, qui étaient effectivement la salle de bain et les toilettes.

Les deux pièces du fond étaient bien d'un chambre, l'une aux murs bleu clairs avec un lit simple blanc, une armoire de la même couleur, et un tapis épais et qui semblait doux également. Une chambre d'enfant, pensa Albus en quittant la pièce.

-Et si c'est une chambre d'enfant… celle là est celle des parents. dit Albus en poussant la porte face à celle de la chambre d'enfant.

Cette pièce là était peinte dans les tons rouges, avec de la moquette noire et un grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures crème, tout comme les draps et la couverture alors que les oreillers étaient bordeaux et noirs.

Il y avait deux tables de chevets et une armoire vernies de noir.

Il décida qu'il aimait beaucoup cette pièce. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à Drago de ne pas retourner à son appartement pour "s'amuser" ce soir.

Une fois son inspection terminée, il retourna dans la pièce principale, presque au même moment que Drago arrivait avec des sacs d'où s'échappait une douce odeur de cuisine italienne.

-Je voulais préparer la table le temps que tu te promenais, mais visiblement je n'en n'aurais pas le temps… soupira le blond.

-Ce n'est pas grave, pas besoin d'une belle table, ta présence me suffit.

-J'aurais préféré une belle table quand même. Enfin bon, tant pis. Dînons dans ce cas ! dit Drago d'une voix plutôt enjouée en posant les sacs sur la table. J'ai été cherché de l'italien, comme on est à la frontière.

-Excellente idée. sourit Albus alors que Drago faisait venir des assiettes et des couverts d'un coup de baguette. Mais tu as tout le temps ta baguette sur toi ?

-Seulement pour nos rendez-vous.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à table, et commencèrent à manger en parlant de sujets léger ; Romane, leurs élèves… mais plus le repas avançait, plus ils sentaient leur désir monter ; ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils en étaient au 6ème rendez-vous, et ce qu'il signifiait.

Vers la fin du repas, Albus décida d'accélérer les choses. Il avait trop envie de Drago.

Il retira son pied droit de sa chaussure sans faire de bruit, et fit monter son pied le long de ma jambes de Drago, s'attardant entre ses cuisses en le regardant avec les yeux emplis de désir et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Drago eut un sursaut en sentant le pied du jeune homme titiller son entrejambe, et il leva les yeux vers Albus.

Le regard brûlant du brun faillit la faire gémir tant il était intense.

-J'ai envie de toi… murmura Albus d'une voix sensuelle.

-Putain moi aussi… répondit Drago en se levant précipitamment.

Albus se leva aussi, et Drago lui prit la main, le tirant dans la chambre.

Leurs vêtements disparurent en un éclair sur le chemin vers la chambre, ne laissant que leurs boxers.

En arrivant dans la pièce rouge. Drago poussa Albus sur le lit sans grande douceur, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de douceur. Ils auraient bien le temps pour la douceur après. Là, il avait juste besoin de s'unir à Drago, comme 7 ans auparavant, d'évacuer la frustration de ses années sans se voir, sans se toucher.

Les mains de Drago se baladant sur sa peau, Albus pleurait presque d'envie, d'impatience, et de désir :

-Je t'en prie Drago… tu me feras l'amour en prenant ton temps et toutes ces conneries après, là j'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre… baise moi putain et vite !

Le blond sentit son cerveau le lâcher quand Albus lui dit ça, ou plutôt, son cerveau se déplaça… plus bas.

Il les débarrassa de leurs sous-vêtements beaucoup trop encombrants, et approcha ses doigts de l'intérieur des cuisses d'Albus.

-Malefoy qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : tu prendras ton temps après ?! Prends moi putain je veux juste que tu me baise, je veux te sentir en moi… Baise moi merde !

Perdant définitivement tout bon sens, Drago se fit une joie d'exécuter les désirs de son ex-futur amant.

…

-Drago… c'était… formidable… haleta Albus, pas encore remis de son orgasme, en serrant son corps à celui du blond.

-C'était le Home Run…

-Il faudra vraiment qu'on joueau _base-ball_ plus souvent…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord… on est excellents en _sport._

-En sport en chambre oui. plaisanta Albus en fermant les yeux.

Ils rirent.

Drago passa sa main autour de la taille d'Albus en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- _Je t'aime…_ murmura Albus en sentant le sommeil l'emporter.

- _Je t'aime aussi…_

Drago sentit la respiration d'Albus devenir plus régulière contre son cou, et il sourit.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Ils étaient ensembles.

Ils étaient heureux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vuala vuala, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

(Petit truc que je souhaite mettre au clair ; peut être que vous trouver qu'Albus pardonne facilement à Drago, mais... il est amoureux, et au fond de lui, ce retour du blond il l'attend depuis des années)

Est-ce que le petit début de relation de Drago et Albus vous plaît ? Et pour le peu que vous avez vue Lily, vous l'aimez bien ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez que je vais bien pouvoir leur faire faire à Drago et Albus qui mérite un (ou deux) autre chapitre ? Quelque chose de gnian gnian ? Quelque chose de méchant ? Un peu des deux ? Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez voir, je pourrais essayer de le mettre !

Bizzz Daelyaa


	4. Us (partie 2)

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents car je voulais cette fin là ^^

XXXXXXXXXX

Us (partie 2

...

Le lendemain matin, Albus ouvrir les yeux en sentant une myriade de baiser dans son cou et sur son visage.

En voyant la blondeur des cheveux de Drago, il demanda :

-Ce n'est pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… je suis bien réel.

-Je me disais bien… jamais un de mes rêves n'aurait pu être si parfait que la soirée d'hier…

Albus sentit Drago sourire contre son cou.

-Ca pourrait devenir une habitude tu sais… les soirées comme hier où on ferait l'amour avant de s'endormir l'un avec l'autre…

-J'adorerais ça…

-Alors mettons nous ensemble… tu pourras dormir dans mes bras tous les soirs.

-Cette proposition est très tentante Malefoy… mais je ne me contenterais pas d'être l'amant que tu caches dans ton placard. Ce fut le cas i ans mais cette fois je veux qu'on s'assume. Que _tu_ m'assumes.

-Bien sûr… j'ai la chance d'avoir un compagnon aussi formidable que toi, je ne vais sûrement pas le cacher.

-Flatteur.

-Peut-être. Allez beau brun, vas te doucher, nous allons en cours ce matin.

-Ah oui c'est vrai… tu viens avec moi ? Je me souviens avoir adoré la douche que nous avons prise tous les dix avant que… tu ne partes.

Drago préféra ne pas faire attention à la fin de la phrase de son amant.

-On n'aura pas le temps de coucher ensemble après… c'est pas une idée géniale.

-Mais si ! Allez viens. s'exclama Albus en tirant Drago du lit, l'emmenant de force dans la douche avec lui, ouvrant rapidement l'eau.

-Tu me séquestres dans la douche Potter ? C'est original.

-Oh tais toi. grogna Albus en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres de Drago. Et lave moi.

-Exigeant avec ça ! rit Drago alors qu'un gel douche apparaissait, nouveau signe de la magie de la maison.

Il prit la bouteille et versa du gel douche dans sa main, frottant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de caresser le corps d'Albus avec le lenteur, s'attardant sur le creux de ses reins.

-Tu aimes toujours autant le bas de mon dos… remarqua Albus, un sourire dans la voix.

-Oui… tu as un corps magnifique mais j'adore la chute de tes reins…

-Un mec normal préférerait mes fesses, c'est l'étage juste en dessous. C'est la preuve que t'es pas un type normal Malefoy. Ca et le fait que tu manges de la confiture à la place du fromage dans un repas.

-Oh c'est bon… si je te disais que t'as un cul sublime -ce que je penses d'ailleurs- tu me prendrais pour un vieux pervers.

-Vrai. rit Albus en se retournant pour savonner Drago à son tour, tout en se rinçant.

Une fois qu'il eut bien étale le gel douche sur le corps de son amant, Albus prit la douchette, et le rinça doucement.

Quand il fut au niveau des épaules du blond, un sourire malicieux d'installa sur les lèvres du brun qui leva subitement la paume de douche, mettant de l'eau dans le visage de Drago qui manqua de se noyer avec l'eau qui était rentrée dans sa bouche, faisant bien rire Albus.

-Stu… *tousse* stupide… *tousse tousse* gamin *tousse* marmonna Drago en continuant de s'étouffer, augmentant le rire d'Albus.

Finalement, le brun eut pitié de Drago et lui tapa dans le dos pour chasser l'eau dans sa gorge.

-Ca va ? Tu vas pas clamser dans la douche ? se moqua Albus en fermant l'eau.

-La ferme. grogna Drago en s'extirpant de la douche, un peignoir chaud l'entourant immédiatement alors que ses cheveux étaient séchés.

Agacé que Albus ait _osé_ se moquer de lui alors qu'il s'étouffer _par sa faute_ , Drago s'enfuit de la salle de bain, allant revêtir des vêtements de la veille, puisqu'il n'en n'avait pas d'autres ici.

Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, attendant qu'Albus n'arrive à son tour.

Il sentit des bras entourer ses épaules par derrière, puis entendit la voix d'Albus.

-Tu fais la tête ?

-Peut-être.

-Oh allez c'était juste une plaisanterie ! Tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça !

-Pourquoi ? _Tu_ me fous de l'eau dans le visage et _tu_ te moques de moi ensuite !

-T'as été vexé que je rie de toi… compris Albus en venant rejoindre Drago sur le canapé. Je ne recommencerais plus promis. Allez fais pas la tête. dit Albus en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Drago, y déposant plusieurs baisers.

Drago grogna plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, avant de marmonner :

-C'est bon t'as gagné. Foutu môme.

Albus lui fit un grand sourire assez hypocrite, avant de dire :

-Allez Malefoy, on retourne à Paris sinon on va être en retard en cours.

-Aujourd'hui je peux toucher plus que ton bras pour te faire transplaner tiens… dit Drago en entourant Albus de ses bras, avant de les faire disparaître de la maison, pour qu'ils réapparaissent dans une rue proche du lycée.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans pour autant se prendre la main, jusqu'à l'école et…

-Merde j'ai pas mon sac ! réalisa Albus en entrant dans l'enceinte du lycée.

-T'auras qu'à coller des contrôles à toutes tes classes. dit Drago comme si c'était une évidence alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers jusqu'à la salle des profs.

-Pas con… je pourrais penser à toi tranquillement comme ça.

-En voilà de jolies pensées !

-T'as toujours des problèmes d'ego toi.

-Je n'ai _aucun_ problème d'ego. Je suis simplement un être trop parfait pour le commun des mortels.

Albus pouffa.

-Tu as _définitivement_ un problème d'ego.

Drago lui pinça les côtes pour plaisanter alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle des profs.

Albus se dirigea directement vers la machine à café, suivit par Drago qui marchait moins vite que lui -personne ne marchait plus vite qu'Albus qui allait prendre un café.

- _Salut Sophie !_

 _-Bonjour Albus… tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre, t'as gagné au loto ?_

 _-Mieux que ça !_ répondit Albus en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Drago.

 _-Oooooh vous, vous avez baisé._

 _-Oui !_

 _-Albus j'étais ok pour qu'on ne garde pas notre couple secret, pas pour que tu me hurles sur tous les toits._ dit Drago, un peu embarrassé alors que Joan s'approchait.

 _-Pourquoi Albus semble de si bonne humeur ? Il a écrasé un élève en arrivant ou quoi ?_ demanda Joan _._

 _-Non… mais ça aurait pu être chouette !_ plaisanta Albus.

 _-Et bien qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que tu perdes ta mauvaise humeur légendaire ?_

 _-Si je te dis que suis avec quelqu'un, et que ce n'est pas une fille que je compte garder un mois, tu me crois ?_

 _-Franchement ? Non, mais vu ton air niais, ca doit pourtant être vrai._

 _-Et ca l'est !_ dit Albus, enjoué en allant prendre la main de Drago.

 _-Oh… Drago et toi ?_

Albus hocha vivement la tête, ses yeux pétillant.

- _Oui !_

 _-Je savais pas que j'étais homo._

 _-Je ne suis pas homo. Je suis bi_.

 _-Ah… ok… mais vous avez pas beaucoup d'ecart ?_

 _-22 ans. Mais je ne pense pas que l'âge soit si important. Je n'arrivais pas à tomber amoureux des gens de mon âge, mais je le suis de Drago. Vraiment pas important._

 _-Oui mais quand même… tes parents…_

Le regard glacial d'Albus fit comprendre à Joan que ca n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire.

- _Sont des connards._ répondit le jeune homme d'un ton aussi froid que ses yeux. _Je me fous complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Je me fous de ce que n'importe qui pense. Moi je suis heureux. Pour dire, mon meilleur ami n'accepte vraiment pas cette relation, et bien je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que s'il n'était pas content c'était pareil, du coup on évite d'en parler, ou alors m'écoute sans faire de commentaire. Et pour la précision, mon meilleur ami c'est le fils de Drago. Lui_ _a réussi à accepter notre relation. Ce que mes parents n'ont pas fait, donc je me contrefous de leur avis !_

 _-Calme toi Al…_ murmura Drago à l'oreille du brun, en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. _C'est juste ce que tout le monde va penser en sachant qu'on est ensemble ; comment le prennent tes pauvres parents qui ont un fils gay qui sort avec quelqu'un de leur âge._

 _-Oui mais ca m'énerve ! T'aurais mon âge on ne s'inquiétait sûrement pas de la réaction de mes parents !_

Drago lança un regard d'excuse à Sophie et Joan, avant d'attirer Albus un peu à l'écart.

Il posa ses mains sur sa nuque, faisant de petits cercles sur sa peau pour l'apaiser en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Arrête de t'enflammer beau brun… on aura toujours les mêmes remarques quand on parlera de notre couple ; et comment le prennent les parents d'Albus ? C'est pas bizarre de coucher avec quelqu'un de l'âge de son fils/père ? Et on aura sûrement aussi droit aux questions que les gens posent au gay sur leur sexualité -parce qu'apparemment les gay et les lesbiennes méritent de brûler en enfer sauf quand on les questionne sur ce qu'ils font au lit. Il faut s'y faire Al !

-Facile à dire… tu es Drago Malefoy tu t'en fous des remarques !

-Et bien tu devrais apprendre à en faire de même. Allez mon beau brun, du calme.

Alors qu'Albus allait de nouveau protester, Drago posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour qu'on fasse savoir qu'on est ensemble mais pas pour les effusions. se moqua Albus.

-Oh c'est bon c'est juste un baiser. Et j'ai même pas mis la langue.

-Tu parles comme un adolescent. rit Albus, prouvant à Drago que la méthode "Bisou" fonctionnait.

-En parlant des adolescents, va falloir aller les chercher ; ca a sonné.

-J'ai pas terriblement envie d'y aller… se plaignit le plus jeune.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il faut que t'y aille, sinon je dors à mon appart ce soir.

-Tu me fais du chantage !

-Parfaitement. Allez Potter, t'as rendez-vous avec tes Secondes.

-Oh j'avais oublié que c'était eux que j'avais… putain.

-Aha, allez bonne chance Al ! s'exclama Drago, un peu moqueur, en quittant la salle des profs.

Albus le suivit peu après, descendant avec Sophie.

- _Ca va ? Tu vas plus t'énerver ?_ demanda t-elle par sûreté.

- _Non c'est bon… j'ai juste pas aimé que Joan me fasse penser à mes parents… disons qu'ils ont pas bien pris mon couple avec Drago._

 _-Oh… ah… ok._ dit Sophie alors qu'ils se séparaient, puisqu'ils arrivaient dans la cours.

Albus marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où ses élèves étaient censés être rangés. Il leur ordonna de monter en vitesse, pour pouvoir rattraper Drago, mais il était déjà dans sa classe quand Albus et ses élèves arrivaient en haut.

Le jeune homme fit rentrer ses élèves dans la classe, retira sa veste, et dit de la voix sèche réservée à ses secondes :

-Good morning class. You can sit down. Take a piece of paper, write your name and the date, and copy the text page 34 of your book by replacing the present with the past. I collect at the end of the hour.

- _Vous êtes sérieux ?!_ s'exclama la plupart des élèves

-Parfaitement. _Allez vous n'avez qu'une heure ! Quand on voit la vitesse à laquelle vous écrivez vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher._ dit Albus en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Alors que ses élèves continuaient de marmonner, Albus sortit son téléphone, bien décidé à embêter Drago pour se venger de son odieux chantage.

8:07 : _"_ Hey beau blond".

8:08 : "J'm'ennuie"

8:10 : "Tu me manques déjà"

 _8:10 : "Fiche moi la paix Potter je bosse !"_

8:11 : "File leur un contrôle et fais pas chier"

 _8:12 : "Non, j'ai mes affaires, moi, alors je compte bien faire cours à mes élèves"_

8:12 : "La faute à qui si je n'avais pas mes affaires ?"

 _8:17 : "Ose te plaindre de la soirée que tu as passée."_

8:17 : "Oh mais je ne me plains pas, bien au contraire, d'ailleurs si ce midi on pouvait aller dans un coin sombre plutôt qu'à la cantine ça m'irait très bien. Mais t'en a mis du temps à répondre !"

 _8:20 : "J'essaie de donner un cours c'est pour ça que je ne te réponds pas dans la seconde abruti de gamin ! Tu me déranges là ! Et je ne t'emmenerai dans aucun coin sombre au lycée ! Contrôle tes hormones pour ce soir plutôt"_

8:20 : "Ce soir ? Ah mais si je te dérange y'aura pas de ce soir."

 _8:23 : "Puéril. On couchera ensemble ce soir Potter, sois en sûr."_

8:23 : "Ah oui ? Et tu me feras quoi ? Parce que je suis très très impatient tout d'un coup…"

 _8:30 : "T'as qu'à imaginer tout ce qu'on pourra faire ce soir, ça t'occupera"_

8:31 : "Mais je vais être très très excité si je fais ça… il faudra que tu m'aides à me… détendre"

 _8:33 : "Tu te détendras tout seul, tu n'as pas cours de 9 à 10"_

8:33 : "T'es vraiment pas cool avec moi !"

 _8:40 : "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de cool. Laisse moi travailler maintenant."_

Albus se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de rire. Merlin que ça pouvait être amusant d'enquiquiner son amant !

…

-Toi ! s'exclama Drago en attrapant le bras d'Albus alors qu'il entrait dans la salle dès professeur. C'était quoi tes messages ce matin !

-Oh… ça…

-Oui "ça" ! Je faisais cours moi !

-Oh c'est bon Malefoy pas la peine de tant t'énerver… je voulais juste te… parler un peu.

-Me parler ? M'emmerder oui !

-Un peu…

-Tu fais chier.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un de 24 ans, c'est à tes risques et périls ! En plus ma vie a été plus que morose ces 7 dernières années alors maintenant que tu es à mes côtés, je comptes bien me rattraper.

-Oui ben tu pourrais te rattraper à un autre moment que quand je fais cours !

-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris je t'envoie plus de messages arrête de me gueuler dessus. se rembrunit Albus.

-Al… soupira Drago en voyant que le jeune homme commençait à bouder. Fais pas la tête ok ? Je… je veux juste pas que tu m'interrompre quand je travaille, sinon je m'en fous que tu m'envoies des message. Allez arrête de bouder on dirait un môme.

-Tu m'emmerde.

-C'est toi qui a commencé pourtant. sourit Drago.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers Albus, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se remettant droit tout aussi vite. Ca avait suffit pour étirer les lèvres du brun en un sourire.

-J'aime ça quand tu me fais des bisous comme ça. Je trouve ça mignon.

-Je ne suis pas mignon Potter.

-Pas toi ! Tes bisous Malefoy.

-Mouais.

Albus rit de l'air mécontent du blond, qui lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule pour se venger.

…

"Je vais chercher des vêtements chez moi, je te rejoins à ton appart après."

Drago avait dit ca a Albus à la sortie du lycée, alors le jeune avait décidé de profiter de l'absence du blond pour -encore- crier sa joie à Scorpius.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait affalé sur son canapé, à 18 heures 15, son portable à l'oreille

-Hey Scorpius.

-Hey Al…

-Il est quelle heure chez toi ?

-Midi et quart ! J'ai 6 heures de moins que toi, faudrait que ça rentre.

-J'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Mais… je te dérange du coup ?

-Pas tellement, on mange à midi et demi en général, alors dépêche quand même.

-Ok… ok… J'suis trop heureux Scorpius !

-Et le rapport avec Drago c'est… ?

-ON A COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE ! cria Albus d'une voix un peu hystérique.

Il put presque entendre Scorpius grimacer à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est… génial Albus.

-Ouais ! Et on s'est mis ensemble ! Oh mon dieu j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie !

-Content pour toi. J'espère juste que Drago saura se tenir cette fois.

-Pas de pensées négatives. Je suis sur mon petit nuage, laisse moi.

-Bah c'est pas moi que t'aurais dû appeler pour des ondes positives…

-J'ai que ton numéro je t'ai déjà dit et puis t'es mon meilleur ami.

-Ouais… et en dehors de Drago, ca se passe comment ta vie ?

-Bah la routine hein, je me réveille je vais en cours je reviens je me couche. Rien de passionnant. Et toi ?

-Et ben m'occuper de la Malefoy Inc., c'est pas si compliqué ! J'ai juste à signer des documents quand on me le demande et… ah si, y'a cet espèce de rapace d'avocat qui cherche à faire tomber Drago, et le fait qu'il soit absent lui fait bien plaisir, mais je ne t'ai pas dis ca ! Je te connais tu vas culpabiliser que Drago soit en France pour toi pendant qu'un connard essaie de le faire couler. Je m'occupe de l'avocat, occupe toi de ton… couple. Bon je te laisse Lily m'appelle. À plus.

-À plus… embrasse ma sœur de ma part.

Albus décala son telephone de son oreille et raccrocha, avant de poser son portable sur son torse, les mains croisées dessus, l'air pensif.

-C'était Scorpius ? demanda la voix sortie de nulle part de Drago, faisant sursauter Albus.

-Oh euh oui… répondit le brun en s'asseyant pour que l'autre vienne à côté de lui. Il m'a parlé d'un avocat qui te chercherait des ennuis…

-Ah. Oui. grimaça Drago. Il cherche le petit problème qui pourra le faire me traîner en justice depuis deux ans. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en plus, mais bon. Et enfin… les deux derniers parfums que j'ai sortis n'etait pas top ; le premier a été un échec commercial -mais pour ça il ne peut pas me poursuivre- et le deuxième… il a causé des réactions allergiques, et ca par contre il peut l'utiliser contre moi. C'est pour ça que j'étais retourné à la Malefoy Inc. jeudi, je devais faire "visiter" les laboratoires de conceptions et de recherche à des pseudo-scientifiques qu'il m'envoyait. Mais bon ce n'est pas important, ne te préoccupe pas avec ça. dit Drago en se tournant légèrement, embrassant le cou d'Albus encore en encore.

-Si c'est important… c'est ta société tu y tiens… et… oh Merlin.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Drago. Visiblement, laisser sa main se _promener_ sur Albus avait le don de le faire taire… méthode à retenir.

…

Tout le reste de la semaine, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour Albus et Drago ; le plus jeune avait oublié les problèmes de Drago au travail à grand renfort de baiser, caresses, et autres choses tout aussi agréables du blond.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était vendredi, et qu'à moins qu'ils ne se voient pas pendant tout le week-end -ce qui, vous vous en doutez, est complètement irréalisable pour eux- il fallait que Drago rencontre Romane.

-Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais, elle n'a que 2 ans et demi. dit Albus à un Drago angoissé alors qu'ils roulaient vers chez Lana.

-Oui mais c'est ta fille. Si elle ne m'aime pas on pourra plus se voir un week-end sur deux ni pendant les vacances ça va être atroce !

-Et pourquoi elle ne t'aimerait pas au juste ? Oh et puis si tu angoisses trop, va à mon appartement, ca te laissera une petite demie-heure pour te calmer.

-Ouais… t'as raison… je transplane au feu.

-Essaie de te cacher, que les gens ne te voient pas disparaître subitement. conseilla Albus.

-Ouais t'as raison. répliqua Drago en essayant de se baisser de sorte qu'il ne soit plus visible.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta au feu rouge, il enleva sa ceinture, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, transplana à l'appartement d'Albus.

Après un soupir, le jeune homme continua la route vers chez son ex petite amie seul.

En y arrivant, il monta rapidement -par l'ascenseur qui était réparé- et frappa à la porte de chez Lana.

La rousse vint lui ouvrir.

- _Salut Al… elle est partie se promener avec ma sœur, elle ne devrait pas tarder._

 _-Elle peut prendre son temps ; je dois te parler. Tu payes un café ?_

 _-Euh… ouais vas y rentre._

La jeune femme s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et Albus pénétra dans l'appartement.

 _-Vas t'asseoir au salon, j'arrive._ dit Lana en marchant vers la cuisine.

Elle alla rapidement leur faire couler un café, revenant avec deux tasses fumantes, dont une qu'elle donna à Albus.

 _-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?_

 _-Et bien en fait je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je… je voulais savoir si tu serais ok pour que Romy le rencontre._

 _-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Et c'est sérieux ?_

 _-Oui… du moins je l'espère._

 _-Et pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis au juste ?_

 _-C'est que… certains parents ne veulent pas que leur enfant soit en contact avec le nouveau conjoint de leur ex alors… voilà je te demandais et puis… c'est un homme._

 _-Ah… c'est étonnant mais… je ne pense pas que Romane puisse vraiment être dérangée que son père soit avec un autre homme._

 _-Ouais mais quand même…_

Lana lui fit un petit sourire face à sa gêne.

 _-Je comprends. Mais tu sais, le plus important, c'est pas que tu sortes avec un homme ou une femme, l'important c'est que tu sois heureux. L'es-tu ?_

 _-Oui. Oui je le suis._ répondit Albus avec un grand sourire et sans la moindre hésitation.

 _-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Romane a beau être petite, elle ressent ces choses là. Bon allez finis moi ce café, ta fille va arriver et elle va te sauter dessus._

Albus sourit.

 _-Je suis sûrement aussi content qu'elle de la revoir. Elle me manque plus que je ne l'aurais pensé quand elle n'est pas là._

 _-C'est normal. C'est ta fille, même si t'as eu du mal à l'accepter au début._

 _-T'as du me détester de te laisser toute seule avec ta grossesse et ton accouchement._

 _-Un peu ouais… à l'accouchement surtout je… on n'était plus ensemble mais t'étais le père de mon bébé… j'aurais aimé t'avoir a mes côtés à ce moment. Mais bon c'est du passé. T'étais jeune et t'étais pas prêt à avoir un bébé, t'as pas assumé c'est tout. Mais maintenant tu t'en occupes de ta fille alors c'est pas grave._

Albus hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Lui s'en voulait énormément d'avoir laissé Lana seule pendant sa grossesse et son accouchement, mais il avait eu peur, parce qu'il avait 22 ans et que depuis 5 ans, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était enchaîner les amantes, et que là, l'une d'elles venait le voir en lui disant qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Forcément ça lui avait fait un choc.

Alors qu'il avait le fond de sa tasse de café, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, et les piaillements de Romane de firent entendre.

-... _joué au loup avec Kim et…_ Papa ! s'exclama la fillette en voyant Albus.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui, et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Coucou ma puce… je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi ! Tu sais papa à la crèche Aldrick il a été puni parce qu'il tape. Il est méchant Aldrick.

-Ah bon ? Et il te tape toi Aldrick ?

-Non ! Il a essayé une fois mais je lui ai mis un coup de pied alors il a arrêté.

-Je me doute de la localisation du coup de pied dans ce cas… _Bon, Lana, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Salut, à dimanche. Oh et bonjour Karen._

 _-Albus._ répondit la sœur de Lana.

Le jeune homme se leva en portant Romane, et après que la fillette et fait au revoir de la main à sa mère et sa tante, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Le trajet en voiture fut plutôt rapide, Romane ne cessant de parler, mais quand ils arrivèrent près de chez Albus, c'est lui qui parla.

-Romane, il faut bien que tu écoutes papa. Aujourd'hui, il y a quelqu'un à la maison. Un monsieur. Je l'aime beaucoup et j'aimerais bien que tu le vois, mais il faut que tu sois gentille avec lui. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Je serais très content et très fier de toi si tu faisais ca petit coeur.

-Oui ! répondit Romane, heureuse de pouvoir rendre son papa fier d'elle.

-C'est bien, merci Romy. sourit Albus alors qu'il se garait.

Il sortit ensuite sa fille de la voiture, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Albus, et quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, Albus fit exprès d'ouvrir la porte bruyamment pour que Drago vienne dans le salon.

Le blond y était déjà les jambes croisées et ses mains tapotant nerveusement son genoux.

Il se leva quand la porte se referma, et se tourna vers son amant et sa fille.

-Bonjour Romane. dit-il d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'était pas fort à l'aise.

-Tu vas dire bonjour mon coeur ? encouragea Albus en se rapprochant de Drago.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! T'es qui ?

Le blond ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

-Je m'appelle Drago et je suis… *il jeta un coup d'oeil à Albus pour savoir ce qu'il devait dire, et Albus hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait dire la vérité* l'amoureux de ton Papa.

-Ah bon ! C'est cool, Papa il a jamais d'amoureux. Maman elle en a eu des fois mais Papa jamais. Mais il est bizarre ton prénom.

-Romane ! reprit Albus.

-C'est pas grave. rit Drago en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille. C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre mon prénom. Mais celui de Papa l'es un peu aussi tu trouves pas ?

-Hum… si !

-Je ne te permets pas Malefoy ! s'exclama Albus en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Drago.

-Papa c'est pas gentil faut pas taper ! T'as mal Drago ? Je fais te faire un bisou magique. décréta la fillette en grimpant un peu sur le blond pour l'embrasser là où Albus l'avoir "frappé".

Drago leva les yeux vers Albus à ce moment, et le jeune homme leva simplement son pouce, comme pour lui dire que c'était bon, Romane n'allait pas me détester, et Drago sourit.

…

La vie de Drago et Albus continua tranquillement, le blond passant de plus en plus de temps à l'appartement d'Albus sans toutefois s'y installer pour de bon ; après 7 ans presque tout le temps seul, ils avaient encore tous deux besoin de moment de solitude, ce que le fait d'habiter ensemble ne permettait pas, jusqu'au dernier vendredi de cours de l'année scolaire. En première heure, Albus décida d'être sympa avec ses secondes -il ne les reverrait plus pendant 2 mois après tout, c'était une assez grande consolation pour être sympa- et ne leur fit pas un cours normal, ç'aurait été peine perdue de toute manière- alors il les laissa parler entre eux, et comme Drago n'avait pas cours, il lui avait dit de venir, et avait d'ailleurs longtemps hésité à le faire ; malgré le fait qu'Albus n'ait jamais voulu cacher leur relation à ses collègues, il tenait à ce qu'elle reste secrète auprès de ses élèves, même si des rumeurs circulaient sur eux.

Et donc, présentement, Albus était dans sa classe, surveillant ses élèves qui parlaient et mangeait, se détendaient quoi, Drago derrière lui.

-Je vais retourner à New York. murmura soudain Drago.

Albus se retourna précipitamment en entendant ça.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais retourner à New York.

-Quand ?

-J'ai une avion à prendre à 18 h 30.

Le visage d'Albus se décomposa légèrement.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en parles ?

-Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça avant.

-M'embeter ? Mais tu me dis que tu retournes à New York ca m'embete peut importe le moment où tu le dis ! Bon et sinon… pourquoi tu y va ?

-La Malefoy Inc. a besoin de moi… ça va faire 5 mois que je suis parti et même si Scorpius arrive sûrement à se débrouiller, il faut que j'y aille ; il est temps que je ressorte un parfum, et avec ça vont les commande, la conception du parfum et de l'emballage, le temps de fabrication au labo, les pubs et sûrement une soirée pour faire parler de la sortie du parfum…

-Et ca prend combien de temps ça ? Deux trois semaines ?

-On est plus de l'ordre de deux mois là…

-Deux mois ?! Donc je passerais pas les vacances avec toi c'est ça que t'es en train de me dire !

-Al ne t'énerve pas tu… tu pourras toujours me rejoindre, c'est facile de transplaner !

-Je n'ai pas touché à une baguette depuis 7 ans je serais capable de me desartibuler.

-Alors je viendrais te chercher, ou je sais pas mais on pourra se voir quand même.

-Quand ? Moi je compte pas faire des aller-retour New York-Paris tous les deux jours ! Je vais être complètement claqué.

-Mais tu fais chier aussi ! Je te propose des solutions et tu refuses !

Ils commençaient à s'énerver tous les deux. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère explosif, ça faisait des étincelles quand ils se disputaient -ce qui arrivait pour la première fois depuis leur remise en couple d'ailleurs.

-Oui je refuse ! Merde Malefoy Ca fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble et tu préfères déjà ton travail à moi ! Au début d'une relation on est censé restés tout le temps scotché l'un à l'autre et toi tu pars à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique ?! Et en plus tu voudrais que je vienne te voir au gré de tes envies ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi !

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes au gré de mes envie j'essaie de trouver une solution pour que t'arrête ton caprice de môme ! T'en déplaise, j'ai une société à faire tourner !

-Et bien alors retourne y à ta putain de société ! Retourne y mais tu n'auras pas besoin de revenir ! Tu peux considérer que dès que tu auras mis ton pied dans l'avion c'en sera fini de nous deux. Et pour de bon cette fois. J'en ai marre d'espérer après toi et ton amour. Merde je me sens tellement débile de t'avoir fait confiance ! Scorp' m'avait prévenu en plus ! "Ne lui fais confiance trop vite, ne t'emballe pas, tu le trouvais formidable aussi la première fois, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de te quitter. Fais attention Albus je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans le même état qu'avant" Merde ce qu'il avait raison ! Putain je suis pitoyable ! Mais t'es encore là toi ?! Dégage Malefoy ! Je te jure dégage ! Retourne à New York ! MAIS CASSE TOI PUTAIN !

Drago regarda Albus quelques secondes. Il était en colère ça c'était certain, mais il y avait tellement de… tristesse et de dépit dans ses yeux que ca fit mal au coeur de Drago.

Il essaya de s'approcher de lui, mais Albus le repoussa, alors le blond murmura avant de quitter la pièce.

-Je suis désolé, Albus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vuala vuala !

Ca vous a plut ?

Que prensez vous de la fin ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
